You Sir Are an IDIOT!
by Luna the Vampire
Summary: Sasuke's band has never met a girl like Sakura Haruno, a tough girl that doesnt seem to care whether you live or die. The guys cant help but feel attracted to her. What will happen after an event that leads the boys in need of help from sakura? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The idea pop into my head while listening to some music.

I own nothing...yet! _

Disclamer: I dont own the songs in this story or naruto.

And sooooo on with the story!

* * *

><p>You Sir Are an IDIOT!<p>

The walls on the house started to vibrate when the music on the computers mega speakers started to raise up. The house was empty except for a person, who was currently singing along with the song.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do _

as the beat of the song started to raise up, the person got up from the bed and bobbed her head to the beat.

_Because the drugs never work _, a smirk made its way on to her face as she sang along

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

The person had gotten of her bed and was now jumping up and down on her new black satin bed sheets, along with her black pillows, that were bouncing on the bed with her. And as loud as her voice could go she yelled out with the song

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

As the songs loudness went down just abit, the girl jumped of her bed, singing along, towards her spacious closet and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt that had useless buttons, but clinged to her body like a second skin, a mid-thigh plaid skirt, and a pair of knee high converse shoes. She came of her closet and began to dress when a person started to knock- more like bang- on the door.

"TURN THAT PIECE OF CRAP DOWN!"

Not caring in the slightest she continued to dress. The banging stopped seeing as how the music only went up in volume.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

She sat down on her desk that had a mirror attached to it and but on abit of black eyelinger, mascara, and painted her lips in a pale pink. She paused the music on the computer, clicked on a few things and turned it off. Grabing her ipod she scrolled down to the song she was hearding and jammed the ear phones in.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Going down the stairs, she passed by a small mirror hanging on the wall, looked at her refection and ran a hand through her hair, and left it in a tousled-sexy way.

Then walked passed the living room, ignoring the yells of "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" and "GET BACK HERE!".

She quickly walked away from her house, took out her iphone, and checked her messages. She had to get away from that house, the stress and frustration levels in

her raise up in her way too quickly for her liking. So she does the next best thing aside from blasting the fucking windows away from her room, which is LEAVE for HOURS into the night, dancing and taking back volkda shots like nothing.

Her life was nothing but tragic memories and nothing but disappointment, her _beloved_ mother was never home, and when she was, well it was best to leave the house, because lets face it nobody wants to hear what kinds of sounds your mother can make while being banged against the wall. Her mother was a diffcult woman to please in anything, she never stopped complaining when she was home, she screamed and shout about god knows what and it bothered the shit out her, so she left the woman to smoke whatever the fuck she was smoking, beacuse _fuck _she came home once yelling about fucking _chickens_ and whatnot.

Then there was her father that pitiful, sorry ass,_ fucking pathetic_, excuse of a man. He is just not worth talking about. The man was always pissed drunk and couldnt form a coherent sentence even if his life dependet on him.

So by the age of 10 seeing as how her "family" couldnt even wash a shitty plate, she took it upon herself to learn all she needed to learn about surviving. And thank all the holy heavens that there was intenet, because that was how she learn how to make coffee among other things. And so checking on her messages she somehow walked to downtown, where there was a store at each corner with some neon lights, huge billboards with models on them selling make-up she guessed. She went and managed to find an empty bench to sit on, and was about to make a phone call, when music started to play on one of the billboards and as soon as it did there was screaming as if someone had died or something. Actually there would have been less noise even if someone had been shot.

There on the biggest and brightest screen was the wildly know and most famous band of the fucking century the _"Nighmares". _ She looked up with a bored expression on her face. She got up to leave when a voice from behind called to her.

"Leaving so soon?" without turning back, she already knew who was behind her.

"Ah. going somewhere where i can hear myself think." she looking at the billboard watching as the bands music video played and the fangirls fainting.

"hm. Lets go, the others are waiting for us"

"you knew i was going to be here?"

"I always know where you are."

"playing to be the stalker now, Gaara?" she turned to face him with a small smirk playing on her face.

" I have no need to be such a thing, when i can simply ask where i can find a girl with pink hair, Sakura" he returned the small smirk with his own, turned his body to the

side, his eyes never leaving hers, and tilted his head to the side in a sign for her to follow him. Sakura let out a small sigh and turned back to see the band still playing on the billboard. Gaara was watching her as she turned back to him, and he gave her a barely noticable nod of encouragement for her to follow. With a final sigh she walked passed him, with him right behind her, and into the darkness of the park.

* * *

><p>Done woo! the idea was...i dont know. I was hearing music and the idea of making a story just wouldnt leave my head so...yeah. _<p>

The story sounded way better in my head...T_T

umm...please review! This is my first story here so please be nice and dont flame me with a flame thrower. I would really appreciate it! =)

and tell me if i should continue or not!

Thanks! =)

and if your wondering about the song it was "My Chemical Romance: Teenagers"


	2. Chapter 2

haha! i would like to thank those who added this to their

story alert/ favorites.

and now our dear and most liked akatsuki member Deidara will do the Disclaimer.

Dei: ...

me: anytime now...

Dei: ...

me: please!

Dei: why the hell am I doing this? un.

me: because i say so!

De: NO! I WILL NOT!

me: fine then let me go get tobi! OHHHH TOBI-

Dei: LUNA THE VAPMIRE DOESNT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED HERE!

me: ^_^ laterz people. Thanks Dei-chan

Dei: un. =_=

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The penthouse was bursting with people and loud techno music. There was alcohol everywhere you went and girls that barely had clothes on.

The penthouse was located on the busiest part of Tokyo naturally, it was also the richest part of Tokyo and was known to be the home of famous people. So of course it was the penthouse was home to none other then the worldly known _Nightmare's_ band. Consisting of the most handsomest and talented guys. Not only where they known for their talent and pretty faces they where also known because of their playboy ways, so it came to no one's surprise that went the techno song Sandstorm played, their two most playful guys started jumping up and down in the middle of the dance floor along with the girls, who were just begging to be taken to the bedroom with one of them.

As you passed the craziness of what could be called the living room, there was the mega size balcony that had a huge pool in the center with more girl and guys dancing and having _fun._

On the balcony there played another type of music, a song called Insomnia BY DJ Tiesto was playing, there you would fined two other members of the band dancing/grinding with a bunch of girls surrounding them.

Lights flashed on and off, and moved around in different colors inside and outside of the penthouse, well it looked more like a club then anything else really. Their last member was somewhere inside, in one of the rooms doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who.

Back onto the living room their to most craziest members were throwing back tequila shots with a bunch of mindless girls on their laps.

"This is FANTASTIC! WOOO!"

"Bro, tell me why we havent had a party here before?" he said drinking the tequila.

"Because that idiot of kakashi said that we needed to work harder, as if we're not doing that already"

"He was right though kiba, if we hadn't performed that consert we wouldn't have been able to take time off"

"Whatever man, all im saying is that he bites our head of if we mess up just abit but he ignores the shit Neji does, how the fuck is that fair?"

"Dont worry we'll get his ass back later, but for now.." Naruto laughed a-little and turned to the chicks on his lap.

"Lets enjoy our time here...right ladies!"

The pitiful excuses for women giggled and ran their fake nails down their chest.

* * *

><p>Music blasted from the underground club that was known to all those who knew the streets like sakura and gaara.<p>

The secret club was a club that was not known to those who didnt have the right connections, meaning if you didnt have a friend that didnt live the night life, then you could have never known about the place.

The club was a place for those who preferred to come out at night and have fun and go to sleep as soon as the sun hit the horizon, _the perfect night life_, it was the perfect place to drink your beer, shots, jello shots, ect. get laid, and have no one comment on your all black, emo, gothic, punk, look.

The place where there were no clingy people and didnt follow you around like a lost puppy. This magic place was called _" Underground Luminera". _To get in or even attempt to fine the place you had to go through to the outside parts of downtown Tokyo, past the creepy park and into an abandon warehouse, go to the back of the warehouse, find the basement doors, down the stairs, and then you would see a solid heavy metal door, where you would go in and bang, you were inside.

Or you could just take the short-cut, you went to one of the clubs, all the way to the second back door on the left, walk a long ass hallway where you would once again see the solid metal door and boom you were there.

Sakura and Gaara where at the back of the warehouse and where going down the stairs to the club.

"So whats the meeting for this time?" she asked checking her phone.

" something happened to that haku boy and temari is about to murder the man that messed with him"

" you found him and he's still alive, why?"

" haku said he wanted us to handle how we should deal with this."

"so why havent you beaten him half to death yet?"

He looked at her for a moment before looking ahead.

" you wouldnt have minded if i did?"

" he upset haku didnt he? no i wouldnt have minded." she looked back at him with amusement in her eyes,

" I bet zabuza is absolutely dying to kill him." she said.

" From what temari told me on the phone, it took kankuro, haku, tenten, and herself to hold him back, along with a few other people"

" heh, can't say i blame him"

They had arrived to the door, where gaara opened it and the sound of Slipknot- Sulfur blasted through so loud it made your ears almost bleed. Lights flashed in different colors, flashed at the beat of the song, so they were flashing pretty fast, and with them being the only way to see, you could barely walk without bumping into something or someone. You could almost make out people jumping and dancing -if you can call it that- on the floor.

_My guilt and my shame_

_Always sell me short, always feel the same_

_And my face and my soul_

_Always wear me thin, always under control_

_But the longest hours you?ll have in your life_

_Are the ones you sit through to know if you're right_

_So I'll wait but I pray that I'm wrong_

_Because I think I know whats going on_

They walked inside, the door slamming shut with a bang that no one heard. You could smell the smoke of people smoking on by the bar.

_So let me get this straight_

_The only will is my own_

_I do whatever I want and stay alone_

_All my decisions make it untouchable and tainted_

_I'm gonna suffer for the rest of my life_

_But I will always find a way to survive_

_I'm not a failure but I know what it's like_

_I can take it or leave it or die_

Gaara was heading towards the very back of the club where there was a lounge that belonged to their group, when he looked to the side to find that sakura was no longer there.

_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_

_Till you know that you won't run away_

_There's something inside me that feels_

_Like breathing in sulfur_

He looked around trying to find her and was about to turn back when his phone in he's pocket vibrated with a text message.

_From: saku_

_To: Gaara_

_I'll b there soon, need a drink first._

He read the message and shook his head slightly and began to walk again towards the back of the place. At the very back of the club was a lounge area where their group of friends met and drank at. There they rested when they where tired of dancing or just wanted to lay back on the couch, watch the people and drink. The only way to sit in that area and not get your ass beat was if you were invited by them or if you were just lucky and they wanted entertainment.

_My life is undone_

_And I'm a sinner to most but a sage to some_

_And my Gods are untrue_

_I'm probably wrong but I'm better than you_

_And the longest hours I've had in my life_

_Were the ones I went through to know I was right_

_So I'm safe but I'm a little outside_

_I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive_

Sakura was sitting on the bar drinking a patron margarita mix, clicking on her phone she shut it closed and drank in peace for a moment, knowing that in a minute or two things where gonna get a-bit ugly.

_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_

_Till you know that you won't run away_

_There's something inside me that feels_

_Like breathing in sulfur, like breathing in sulfur_

_Like breathing in sulfur_

_Like breathing in sulfur_

Funny, she thought, how I felt like that two years ago. She took her drink and carefully made her to where the others where waiting for her.

Passing by people as they unleashed their stress and frustrations was something most people wouldn't try with a drink in hand, but sakura had experiance in walk threw hords of people so she had no problem whatsoever.

As she neared the area she managed to see gaara talking to kankuro and temari talking to haku. Haku since he had met sakura always knew when she was near, so as soon as he felt her, he stopped talking, rose his head and sharply turned his head in her direction. He quickly rose from his seat and ran towards her.

Nearly making her drop her drink, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed the breath out of her. Now normally haku didnt really trust other people or listen to anyone other than zabuza, but sakura was an exception, to him, she was like the big sister that made the monsters in the closet go away.

He couldn't really explain why he felt safe with her as he felt sfe with zabuza, what he could explain was that if anyone messed with her, they wouldnt see the sun light for a very long time.

Which brought the question to sakura's head. Why did haku let someone mess with him and wanted her to decide the punishment for the man that crossed his path?

As Haku squeezed her once more he looked up at her, her 5' 5 over his 5' 3, haku was small despise him being a boy, if anything he looked more like a girl really.

He looked at her and gave her a big eyes-too cute-to-be-a-boy- smile, and pulled her towards the lounge area and announced that she had arrived.

"Guys guys! shes here!"

"About time sakura, what were you doing?"

Sakura held up her drink and tilted slightly towards temari for an explanation.

"Needed a drink to help me over come the headache im sure i'll get after we're done with this."

"Heh no shit, I already got one hearing this bullshit."

Sakura looked around and saw that zabuza was not present, she guessed he was blowing off steam out somewhere, but decided to ask anyway.

"So wheres zabuza or do we started without him?"

"He said he was goin-"

"Im here, so shut and let me beat the bastard already, this shit shouldnt even be up for discussion!" Zabuza had cut off kankuro and stromed to sit on one of the couches with a beer inhand.

* * *

><p>^_^ yeeeee! this one i believe is a bit better then the first one, and im sorry for repeating the first chapter there was a mix up on the<p>

computer. hehe...=_=

umm...so please review and tell me if u liked it or watever. and please forgive me on my mistakes this is my first story! ^o^

for those who want to know all of this is going on at _around midnight _and if your confused about the places, The bands penthouse is at the richest part

of tokyo way way far from the club Luminera. Think about it this way the penthouse is on the north part of tokyo and the club is at the south.

^_^ Review for the sake of cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Ello~~ peoplez! um i am very sorry for not updating sooner but I wasn't feeling well.

Now for those who reviewed I give you cookiezzzz! haha

and now we have a guest here today!

ME: Hidan! kun! ello!

Hidan: Sup! bitch!

me: ... meanie!

Hidan: Sucked up!

me: Fuck you then!

Hidan: when and where?

me: you sicko!

Hidan: ! I AM NOT A SICKO, YOU TWISTED-STUPID-CAN'T-EAT-MEAT-SASUSAKU-LOVING-BITCH!

ME: ...Ima get kakuzu to dig a hole and drop you in there until worms and shit craw up your ass and then FUCKING LAUGH!

Hidan: YOU LITTLE-

me: do the damn diclaimer and shut the fuck up already!

Hidan: fucking fine, tch, Luna the fucking vampire doesn't fucking own fucking naruto or any of the fucking songs in this fucking shitty as fic.

me: ...watever.

FML.

* * *

><p><em> Sakura looked around and saw that zabuza was not present, she guessed he was blowing off steam out somewhere, but decided to ask anyway.<em>

_"So wheres zabuza or do we started without him?" _

_"He said he was goin-"_

_"Im here, so shut and let me beat the bastard already, this shit shouldnt even be up for discussion!" Zabuza had cut off kankuro and stormed to sit on one of the couches with a beer inhand. _

_Flashback~_

* * *

><p>It was roughly around one thirty in the morning when everyone gathered at <em>UnderGround Luminera,<em> the unfortunate choice of topic was Haku's accident with a man whose was seconds way from being murdered and dumped in a near-by-river. Now haku may seem the, sweet-innocent-wouldnt hurt-a-fly-has-to-be-a-fucking-girl, guy but the man/boy could punch you straight into a wall and more then likely break your bones if caught mad enough.

Which is why a meeting was being held in the first place, under the request of haku, he had kindly asked that sakura and gaara take care of the situation, knowing that if left to zabuza, the situation would have ended long ago with zabuza killing the man and disposing him somewhere. Now, here's how things would normally go, if a situation or problem arrvied, Zabuza as the Head of the group, was in charge of dealing with it and to solve it however he saw fit. Zabuza's word was almost the law for them, in a way, Why? Because he had in-a-way helped them through their problems, but thats a story for another time. Now zabuza wasn't one for groups and shit like that but he made an execption for this kids, for reasons unknown to people.

He didnt care if they followed him, as long as they weren't a pain in the ass, they were fine.

"Dont be like that zabuza, i told you i wanted sakura to deal with this"

"Dont give me that shit haku, you know already what shes gonna do anyways"

"You wont know until she decides"

Sakura went and sat down next to Gaara who was drink a beer with one hand and the other resting on the armrest of the couch. Haku was already by zabuza trying and epicly failing at calming him down.

"Zabuza" she called. " What do you suggest we do with whats-his-face?"

"Give him a fucking beating until he understands not to mess with us, if we dont him and his fucking lacky are never going to leave us alone"

"sakura dont listen to him, hes drunk and doesnt know what hes saying" said haku

"Look i havent heard the whole story so would you mind telling me?" she said

With a nod he began " I was going to the late night store we normally go to, when he came out of the corner and started talking trash about us and how i was zabuza's puppy" he was cut off by kankuro who was chillin' next to temari on the other couch

"So why didnt you knock him out then and there?"

" i thought that he was just, i dont know, venting out, he looked pretty pissed, besides he was drunk"

"and then what?" said sakura

" he started mumbling about something, i didnt hear him well, and came right at me from nowhere, i blocked all hits and everything, he didnt land a hit on me once, all i did was trip him and he stumbled into broken glass bottles on the floor and got all messed up. Got the glass stuck on his arms and scratches on his face, bleed pretty bad too, he got up and said 'this isn't over haku', i just stood there shocked and confused but i got what i went to get at the store and went back home without trouble."

" So your telling me that ALL THIS happened because he was drunk?" said sakura as she sat there with an eyebrow raised, her drink halfway to her lips.

"yea, pretty much" he said

" this is so retarded, the man was drunk of his ass and threatened you _because_ he was drunk and you are all here sitting as if we're gonna assassinate somebody." she said rolling her eyes and drinking her mix patron margarita.

" see i knew sakura was more reasonable then you zabuza" said haku

" If we let him go just becasue of that the others that have been nagging and annoying us wont go away. We need some sort of damage to make them see that even if they are drunk of their asses we wont go easy on them." said kankuro with temari nodding her head in agreement.

" I agree with Kankuro" said gaara. Haku's face of slight joy fell from gaara agreeing with them knowing that if he agreed sakura would as well.

" So what its gonna be sakura?" asked zabuza, a little ligh shining in his eyes with the thought of being able to beat that little shit back and blue.

Sakura looked at haku and saw his eyes down and almost defeated.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

" i...i'll agree if only with the condition that you wont beat him within half an inch of his life and that i see him around in at least a weeks time, so i'll know that you didnt just kill him." She kept staring into haku's eyes and saw the little light of joy come back into his eyes.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Haku looked up at sakura, she was taking a the last sip of her drink when he called out, "Thanks sakura!"

she merely looked back at him and gave him a small smirk, "Dont get used to it" she said.

"Well, now that the situation has been solved how about a little partying!" temari all but yelled out.

"calm yourself girl"

" speak for yourself kankuro, im so going to have fun now, and you haku and going to drink some shots with me" Haku looked slighty taken back at temari's outburst

but along either way, so the got up and out of view as the went inside the crowd of crazy dancers to head over to the bar.

"so when are we paying the guy a visit zabuza?" asked kankuro

"Tomorrow at 8pm, pick out a few guys to tag along"

" will do"

" tell haku i left, i need to make a few arrangements with some people"

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

"will do" zabuza got and made his way through the crowd of people as well. What a hasle to get to the damn door. Sakura got up from where she sat to straddle kankuro, who nearly got a whiplash, since he was looking around the club, and immediately turned his attention to her. Sakura, now more comfortable since she moved around abit on him to rest her ass on his thighs, looked up at him then at his drink in his hand, proceeded to take his drink and sip abit.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Kankuro just sat there trying to figure out what she was doing and feeling abit uneasy, seeing as how his brother was right there and was staring, kankuro could feel the intensity of the stare his brother was giving him.

"so kankuro, how ya been?" asked sakura, running a hand down his chest.

"um, pretty good i guess" his eyes narrowed abit

"i see, so everythings been good with your job and all?" she asked her hand going lower to his stomach, where it tensed lightly at her touch.

"besides the old man being a total asshole" he leaned back on the couch, his voice growing husky

_'Whispers in the dark'_

"what did he do this time?" she asked, her hand going lower and ran lightly on top of the pockets of his pants. She gave him back his drink from which he drank greedily

"...wanted..me to move..the soda machine..again..(huff)" he finished saying with a small huffing sound at the end.

"i see, well im sure you'll be able to move that just fine right? or did you move it already?" she asked again, she squeezed his lower waist by his sides until they again reached his pockets and managed to dip her fingers inside the pocket, while the other hand lightly pushed him on his chest to lean in further in the couch.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

"what are you doing?" he was huffing slightly at her touches, he really couldnt understand why she was like this so sudden, and he could feel gaara's stare growing in intensity and that was not a good thing but it seemed that either sakura didnt noticed or didnt care. So when she suddenly yanked out her fingers from his pocket and quickly got of his thighs, he thought that gaara had finaly had enough, so imagen his surprise when he saw sakura sitting next to gaara on the other couch.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Smirking. With her legs crossed and gaara looking curiously at her with an small smirk on his face.

She looked up at gaara and then at his drink in his hand, then back at him.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Gaara seeing to catch up gave her his glass of Black Velvet, somehow he gotten other type of

drink while not moving from his sit so he either had someone bring it to him or he had super fucking speed.

Taking a sip from the long design glass, with her other hand she showed a pack of cigarettes, and smirk behind the glass. Kankuro now seeing what she had in her hand cursed and searched for his pack that was now int he hand of the pink haired beauty.

" Fuck! sakura thats not fair!"

"life isn't fair"

" damn it!"

Smirking she lowered the glass to the table infront of the and took out a cigarette holding it with her left hand, and gaara being the gentlman he is, grabbed his lighter and light it for her. Looking at the fire gave her eyes a beautiful glow of emerald clashing with an red orange. Looking at her, gaara gave her a small nod signaling that the cigarette was lit, she pulled away and exhaled. Taking one out of the box now on the table for himself, he put it in between his lips, took his hand and gently turned her head towards him.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

He leaned forward until he was a few inches away and put his cigarette against her own and tried to light it. Once it was lit, he quickly turned his head away from her and blew ahead of him. Gaara then leaned back on the couch and turned to look at her, sakura on the other was looking at kankuro trying to find his lighter and searching and emptying all of his pockets.

"Goddamn it! sakura did you take the lighter too?"

" I dont have your lighter, i only wanted the package" she gave a small chuckle and blew out a puff of smoke, when she felt a slight tug at her waist.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Turning she saw gaara tugging at her shirt and a slight tilt to the side of his head. Sakura, being able to read his silent plead, sat next to him, snuggled at his side with his arm around her waist.

Once sakura was at her place next to him, he asked " All that for a pack of cigarettes?" she inhaled and blew out, "i was bored, he was distracted, The perfect combination"

"you nearly gave him a heart attack"

"he was enjoying it"

"Ah, i saw, you could have just asked"

"Why, did you have some on you?"

"No but you could have asked him instead of jumping him"

" Now wheres the fun in that?, relax gaara" she said leaning against him, with a small small smile on her face.

Gaara took in and blew out a line of smoke and pulled sakura tighter to him all the while running his thumb slowly up and down her waist.

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>And end! yeaaa! woo! i hope you liked it, i stayed up until 4am writing this, um hopefully it was to your taste hehe.<p>

umm cookies to all who review! i will write a chapter about the band next time, =D yeeeea!

please please review even if its just one word, i dont mind at all! you'll get cookies either way! =)

If you would like to know the song it was Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, most awesomest band eva!

So bye guys! ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys! sorry for the wait on this chapter but i was just... ehh...busy i guess but now im not so, yea.

I would like to thank those who reviewed and those who added the story to their favorites and alerts.

and so i give you yummy cookies for that. =D

I dont own anything but the story, sadly _

Um theres a **picture** of the inside of the hummer in my profile if you would like to see it, i tried my best to describe it! scroll all the way down and it says picture of hummer thats the one!

* * *

><p>It was around three in the afternoon when the guys woke up from their sleep slash hangover. The party that they had last night had not ended until around five or six in the morning, with music blasting, drinks being served, and girls all around, who in hell's name would sleep? Nobody thats right. So it came to no surprise that the living room was littered with bottles thrown everywhere, and thankfully they weren't broken, the vase's on the other hand where shattered and tables where turned over.<p>

The couches where all messed up and had stains of every color. As you went out to the pool side of the penthouse there was even more destruction, the pool's water was no longer white but a redish slash purple color, the tables and chairs where either turned over or broken, cups where all over the floor.

Now if you went back into the living room, you would find four of the band members on the floor, completely passed out with a-bunch also passed out around them. The last band member on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

So imagine the look on Kakashi's face, their manager, when he entered the living room and found the place completely trashed beyond belief. He took a deep, _deep_, breath and looked around to see how much was going to be spent to clean and replace all the broken things.

He walked around the pissed drunk off their fucking minds people, and made his way to the pool side. Upon seeing the colored pool, he nearly had a heart attack, because, _fuck! that pool was made off fucking WHITE MARBLE! and it was going to cost a lot of money to get rid of the color!._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes having seen enough, and walked back into the living room to wake up the fucking shitheads.

He went to the kitchen and looked around for a blow horn which, by a fucking miracle, he found one. SO going back to the living room again, he found a chair, turned it around and straddled it, and counted to five.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

!

At the sound everybody jumped up at least five feet in the air, and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI!" screamed naruto as he saw him straddling the chair. Kakashi said nothing back.

"Dude, what the hell, for real man, you just fucking blew my brains out!" yelled kiba.

Kakashi still said nothing to them but turned to the 'guests' and in a you-better-do-what-i-say-voice, said "Out!". The people not wanting to get in anymore trouble, somehow got to their feet and walked, crawled, stumbled, and even got carried out the door. Once the area was cleared of people, kakashi turned to the guys,

"On the couches, NOW" he ordered. Naruto, kiba, Neji, and Sai, all somehow got to the couches and sat down, still not aware of their surroundings.

They all sat in silence until neji decided to speak.

"so what do you want kakashi?"

"..."

"if you not going to say anything at all, can we go to sleep?" asked naruto rubbing his heads temple.

"..."

" am outta here" kiba said getting up

"sit down kiba" kakashi nearly yelled

"god can you please NOT yell, im dying here!" said sai

"your going to be dead once im through with all of you"

"what are you talking about?" asked neji rubbing his eyes that burned like hell.

" YOU IDIOTS LOOK AROUND YOU AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!" yelled/scream kakashi. Not want to to anger him anymore the boys did as they were told, as soon as they did, their headaches only got worse.

" Do you see that, you bunch of idiots, you completely damaged the place!" The guys flinched at his raised voice and looked around taking in the damaged they cost.

" kakashi, look man, we didnt do-" kakashi cut him off and they all flinched again at his voice,

"YOU DIDNT DO THIS!" he said waving his hand at the destroyed living room.

"we didnt do this on purpose!" said kiba

"obviously not, cause you were all fucking pissed drunk off your asses to see what the hell you were doing!" having lost his cool, kakashi got up, grabbed kiba, and dragged him to the pool with the others following behind.

"look at that" he said pointing to the pool, "that is red frickin' water in a white marble pool, that has been in there for hours, do you think that its going to come of easy

eh?" kakashi said yanking hard on kiba's ear.

"NO! damn it let go!"

" that is going to cost alot of fucking money plus the damage inside"

"and how much is this going to cost us exactly?" said neji popping a pill of the headache in his mouth. Letting of kiba, who ran away from kakashi and stood next to naruto, let out a frustrated sigh, " i estimate about three million" he said.

" WHAT! thats not possible!" said sai, surprised

"come on, i know that we broke a few things but thats just too much, what are the chairs made of fucking gold or something" said kiba. Annoyed at their lack of knowledge

kakashi answered,

" Your staying at one of the best penthouses in tokyo, what do you expect, things here arent cheap and almost everything is real, as in those vase's you broke are original, there arent more vase's like those, do you understand now?" he said hoping to god that they did understand.

" yea, we got" answered neji, who's headache went up a notch. Deciding that they had enough of a lecture, he asked "Now where's sasuke, i didnt see him on the floor with you". Scratching the side of this head, naruto thought back to when he had last seen the Ice King as the group had nicknamed him.

"I last saw him by the bar, drinking something"

"I saw him left with some chick, must be in one of the rooms, somewhere," said sai

"Well find him then and bring his ass here" growled out kakashi, hearing his no-bullshit voice, they quickly left in search of the ice king.

Letting out another sigh, kakashi walked over to the pool and crouch down, dipped his tow of his fingers in the pool water, when he brought them back up his fingers were tainted in a redish purplish color. Letting out a curse, he got up and walked back inside. Sitting on one of the couches that had miraculously survived hell, he got out his

phone and checked the time.

_3:58_

God it was too early to be this upset in the day, he thought, and then went to the kitchen to see if there were some cups still alive to use for some coffee which really needed.

In the hallways the guys were trying to find sasuke, searching all the bathrooms, closets, and bedroom. As they all finally came upon the last room on the end of the hallway, they stopped infront of the room, just staring at the door.

" I dont wanna go in there man, i dont wanna see a naked sasuke" said kiba

"bullshit, if we dont get him out, kakashi is gonna kick our asses" said naruto

"how do we know if he's in there?" asked sai, the guys looked at each other and then at the door.

"move aside this is taking too long and i need sleep damn it" neji pushed them aside and yanked the door open, walked inside and the door closed behind him with a slam.

The guys just shrugged and waited for neji to take care of things if sasuke was really in there.

Neji took a few steps and flicked the light switch up to find sasuke and some chick on the bed with the sheets all messed around covering them.

_At least i dont have to see unwanted things_, he thought. Neji, the brilliant guy he was, suddenly had an awesome idea,

_" Its only fair he'd have the same __**Spectacular**__ wake call up as we did." _ So he turned back around and opened the door abit.

"hey neji, is he there?"

"Sai, tell kakashi to give you his musical instrument and bring it to me." sai having caught what neji was going to do left without a complain, because damn this was going to be sweet.

"What musical instrument?" asked naruto more confused by the minute.

"you'll see" Naruto and kiba glanced at each other with a -what-the-hell- face.

Back at the living room:

"kakashi, neji said if you could lend him your musical instrument" kakashi raised an eyebrow then sharing the smirk sai had on his face gave it to him. Running back to the room, he knocked gently on the door, giving neji the blown horn, sai said "make it last man"

"will do" neji said closing the door behind him. Sai turned to naruto and kiba finally having caught up.

"I need a picture of his face" said naruto grinning.

Back inside the room Neji put the blow horn on one of the near by tables and took out his phone, _Wake up sleeping beauty. _He started the count down along with the boys outside the room.

5 - all together

.

.

.

.

4 - Kiba

.

.

.

.

3 - Naruto

.

.

.

.

2 - Sai

.

.

.

.

1 -Neji

!

Screams were heard on the other side of the door and the guys bursted out laughing dispite their headaches. Inside the room a click was heard as the flash of the phone camera went of, both persons on the bed had jumped at the sound of the horn and neji had caught the moment. He chuckled.

_Revenge was fucking sweet. Blackmail on the other hand, was fucking Gold._

Sasuke was startled out of his mind went he heard the sound and couldnt help but scream out at the sound, you would too if somebody woke you up like that.

Looking at the person who he was going to murder for the splitting headache he was surely going to have, he cursed as he was him. Neji fucking Hyuuga was going to die today.

"what the _fuck_ neji !" smirking at his response neji closed his phone, "morning princess,have a nice sleep" he asked

_"fuck you " _

"i dont roll like that, sorry"

"What the fuck do you want hyuuga?"

"i dont want shit from you" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was about to curse him to hell when neji cut him off.

"Kakashi on the other hand," he started "wants a word with you". Sasuke let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes and hoping to all the gods that he hadnt called his brother yet because that would be really bad.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to murder our asses"

"why ".

Neji gave him the are-you-fucking-kidding-me- face.

"Have you seen what happened outside of this room or were you to busy fucking this whores brains out last night" he asked pointing to the girl on the bed, who was twitching with anger at being at that. A light bulb went off on sasuke head as he turned to face the girl on his bed. The girl who was about to yell out looked at sasuke and went all goo goo eyes on him.

"oooh sasuke! baby!" she cried and latched on to his arm.

"baby how are you hmmm, we had fun last night wont you agree" turning to look at neji she glared

"why dont you leave cant you see that me and sasuke are busy"

"oh sasuke tell him, tell him to leave us, and then we can have more fun" she giggled

"Leave" he said

"ya see! he told you to leave so leave!" the girl said

smirking neji shook he head, "I think he ment you"

"nu uh, right sasuke baby-" she was pushed aside as sasuke got up with one of the sheets around his hips.

"get your stuff and get out"

"but but baby, why! had so much fun last-"

"i told you already to leave"

"bbbbbbu-"

"Now" crying the girl grabbed her dress that was at her feet, slipped it on and ran passed neji and out the door. Outside the guys were talking when the girl flew by them, they turned to the room and walked inside towards neji.

"Whoa! who was that flying by?" asked naruto

"who cares, wheres sasuke?" asked sai

"in the bathroom changing" answered neji

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in a plain white T-shirt, some black pants, and black jordans shoes, for a guy that just woke up and had a hangover he was still hot as fuck.

"sasuke man, kakashi is going to kill us and feed us to the alligators man!"

"naruto shut up your giving me a bigger headache"

"lets go we've kept kakashi waiting long enough, hopefully his not that mad anymore" said sai

Walking back to the living room, Sasuke saw kakashi on one of the chairs, drinking coffee. He then saw what he was pissed about, the place was trashed beyond recognition, he stepped on the remains of the shatter vase's and looked at the floor, they where littered with cups, glass, and dried alcohol, which sticked to the floor.

Neji pointed to the outside, and sasuke went to have a look, what he saw was not pretty in the least. The pool was colored the tables broken, etcetera, etcetera.

He walked back to sit on a chair, along with the other guys.

" how much is the damage" he asked

" an estimation of about three million" answered naruto. Sighing he turned to kakashi. "I dont see the problem, we have more then enough to pay for the damages"

" That may be true, but it still counts, and what will the manager of the place say huh? This is going to look very ugly on the news, 'The Nightmare band trashed the Kuroi Bara Hotel's penthouse'. It sounds bad as hell doesnt it?" Sasuke didnt answered.

"So what do we do then?"

"Im going to call shikamaru and see if we can leave with the press noticing and pay off the manager so he wont say anything," Feeling very guilty naruto apologized

"kakashi, we're really sorry about this, we didnt mean for it to get out of hand, i swear" Kakashi didnt say anything but nod his head and walk out to the poolside to talk to shikamaru on the phone.

"fuck" cursed kiba

"we messed up big time bro"

"couldnt have said it better myself, naruto" said kiba

"sasuke, man say something, you've been there sitting like nothings wrong"

"dobe, im thinking"

"about?" Sasuke glanced at sai and said " If Itachi fnds out, we are beyond dead"

Their eyes widen at remembering how sasuke older brother nearly skinned them alive the last time they step outta line, they had been messing around with a bunch of their fangirls, just teasing really and the girls obviously didnt mind, but itachi said other wise and they ended up with a scolding of a life time, worked to the bone without rest for month, concert after concert, and _absolutely_ no partying or girls. And so with that in mind the only thought that came to them at that time was plain and simple.

_Fuck My Life._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After about two hours later kakashi came back inside where the place was now semi-clean, the boys - _naruto_- felt guilty about the whole thing decided that the least they cold do was try- key word try, to clean it as best as they knew how, because really none of them had ever really cleaned before.

_The place looks like frickin' paradise compare to before_, thought kakashi.

"Boys, I talked to shikamaru and he said he'll do what he can to make sure nobodys knows what happened here" The boys let out a relief sigh.

"umm kakashi, you wouldnt happen...to tell..itachi, right?" asked kiba

"...no i havent told him anything." he said the boys were about to loosen up abit only to tense up again when he said that either way he was going to know.

"but if you dont say anything he'll never know!" said naruto

"you forget he's sasuke guardian therefore, he gonna know, plus he is your manager as well as i am"

"we're gonna die" they said together. Kakashi chuckled at how they were afraid of Itachi.

"So when do we leave then?" asked sai

"Tonight at midnight, we're gonna take the black hummer limousine." Nods were the only answer he received.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Damage control was taken care of by the one and only shikamaru, midnight slowly came around. The boys were sitting on the freshly cleaned couches, they had paid off the manager of the Kuroi Bara Hotel and the staff that was hand picked to keep the little party a secret. Kakashi had called shikamaru and asked him if he could accompany them to their next hotel, seeing as the boys were feeling alittle down and they didnt really see shikamaru much so he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

As Kakashi's phone rang the boys where chatting with shikamaru, when he called out to them.

"Alright guys the cars here!" He received a round of 'Woo woops"

"alright yea!"

"lets go peoplz"

"finally"

"hn"

"Where are we going?" Everyone looked at sai and remembered that kakashi hadnt said what hotel they were going to, so they asked.

"I'll tell you in the car, now lets go." The boys nodded and headed towards the elevators, now a normal elevator wouldnt hold that many people in but obviously this was no normal elevator, it was huge as hell, and its doors were a clear -that you could use it as a mirror- stainless steel.

Going down from the penthouse all the way down was pretty far, after all the Kuroi Bara hotel had about 20 floors and they were at the very top. So doing what any other band would do with having nothing to talk about, they took out their phones and the clicking sound began.

Click

click

click

click

click

click

click

A Hundred and forty clicks later they where finally at the bottom, jesus christ that clicking sound it annoying!, at the bottom the lobby was cleared of people all except the men working in the check in area. As soon as they stepped into the lobby they had about 20 guards surrounding them and leading them to the black hummer limousine, behind the guards were the 4 bell boys with carts carrying their luggage to another car behind the hummer.

One of the bell boys opened the door to their car and stared in shock at the interior design of it.

The sits were made of leather and were shaped in a wavey way, it had lights attached on the bottom of the sits to see where you where stepping, to the side was a mini

bar with all kinds of drinks rating from beer to tequila, and had red lights on the edge, and blue on the back of the cabinet plus the glass was see through so the blue light lit the min bar, on top of the bar was a t.v. and to the sides it had speakers, as you went to the very back of the hummer the seats had lights on them in blue, which was completely awesome, the wall of the car at the end had little red lights that where arranged in 'S' way facing away from each other, and to top it all of the roof of the car reflected the lights of the bar and the seats, so it looked like the roof had lights on it too, plus tinted windows. To say that the bell boy was in shock was a lie, he was beyond shocked.

Kakashi gently pulled the poor boy away seeing as he wasnt about to move on his own and climbed in, along with the boys. As the door closed naruto and kiba let out a big and loud "DAMN SON! HOLY SHITZ!".

It wasnt their first time riding in a car like that, but each time kakashi picked a car , the inside of it always had some crazy different designs. Through the cars phone he told the driver to go and soon the car was leaving the Kuroi Bara Hotel and heading south.

"so kakashi where are you taking us this time?" asked Sai, leaning on the extremely comfortable leather seats.

"to a hotel in the south of tokyo, ok heres the deal, we're going to keep it on the down low just in case somebody opens their mouth and spills everything."

"And going there is good, yes?" asked naruto

"yes it is, well...not..really"

"what do you mean kakashi, explain" demanded sasuke

-sigh- " Tokyo is a very busy city as you all know, the north part of it which we are currently in, is the richest part, all the famous people come and reside here because of

that, the east side is a calm and silent place, not a single noise is heard, its just naturally peacefull. The west is...different way waaay different, much like the north it has billboards with commericals and shops at every corner, its a very busy part of tokyo but it doesnt host wildly known people, like you guys, but an occasional celebrity does sometimes reside there. Its all normal during the day.

At night on the other hand, well you can almost say it transforms into something else, theres people everywhere and every single, listen very carefully, _every single club is open,_ theres not a club that is closed, its not possible for them to close because of the amount are a few selected restaurants that are not open during the day, but open up at night, its a whole different scene at night."

"and the south?" asked sai extremely curious. Everyone leaned into hear better, shit even sasuke was interested.

"In the south, its the same thing, actually its even busier then the west, theres people at all hours of the day, and the samething happens everything looks fine during the day but transforms at night. The all the clubs also open at night and theres not a single one closed, and as well there are restaurants that are not open during the day but all throughout the night."

"But who would go eat at a restaurant at three in the morning?"asked kiba

"There are people that dont go out during the day, kiba, theres lots of them that dont. Those clubs and resturants are for those people. Like i said its a whole different scene at night, specially in the south."

" i dont understand, you said it wasnt a good place, why is that?" asked neji.

"Its a nice place to be during the daytime when the sun is out in the sky and bright, but as soon as it hits the horizon, they come out little by little. Its not a place where you want to be alone at night, you'll get lost very easily."

" I see then. But how do you know so much about the place kakashi?" asked sai. There was a moment of silence until kakashi decided to speak again.

" I used to live there, before i moved from city. I lived there from when i was thirteen till when i was seventeen. Your age right?" They merely nodded to answer him.

"So why are we going there and not the east?" asked neji

"because other then the fact that we need to keep a low profile for now, a friend of mine still lives there and i want to pay him a visit." He gave them a smile and they all just shook their heads.

Sasuke was taking it all in, in truth it sound like an exciting place with the mystery going on at night and everything. Nonstop partying at clubs met drinking and girls and shit there was even a place where he could go and have a bite to eat at four in the goddamn morning if he wanted to.

_Sound like my kind of place really_.

Sasuke didnt really like rules and having someone guarding you 24/7 it annoyed him to no end when kakashi said they needed body guards. The idiots followed you as if you were a baby and tripped over everything in you path. He hated being caged in, always have, always will. He would have done drugs and shit had it not been for his brother, he had enough of his father complaining how he wasnt like his brother and how he didnt match up to him and shit.

_If he wanted a son like itachi, why didnt he just frickin clone him then would have saved me the headache i suffered all those years, shit. _

His mother, the poor woman, just sat there like a doll and didnt do anything either. His father even blamed her for babying him so much. So sasuke had enough of his old man and told him that he didnt give a-flying fuck about what he wanted, or what he thought of him, and that he was leaving the house and move in with his cousin Sai.

Itachi had been home at the time that he went off and told him to calm his goddamn ass down, sasuke on the other hand needed to get it of his chest and pushed his brother outta the way and told his father off, called him every single curse word in the book and wished that he'd burn in hell for all eternity. His mother at that point was in tears in the corner as usual. Itachi had just stared at him with such shock and couldnt move his body until he saw sasuke grabbing his bag of clothes and heading towards the door.

He ran his ass off to get sasuke with his father close behind, he'd managed to catch him and forced him to stop and listen for a second. Itachi plead for him to stay home and even promised that things would change but the damage was done and sasuke didnt give a damn. So itachi turned to his father and demanded that he'd apologize for what he had said.

Fugaku finally understood that what he had done was wrong and had apologized but sasuke wasnt stopping for anyone and most certainly not for his father. He'd turn back around, and kept walking towards sai's house. He had heard itachi lose his cool completely as well and had cursed his father for having driven him out of the house and into the home of their cousins. It was about 2 months later that the brothers finally saw each other and seeing sasuke happier then ever itachi didnt ask him to return to the house but demanded that he call him once a week to see how he was doing.

So of course a place like this was very attractive to him and only hearing about it got him excited.

The light of the car phone went off and kakashi answered it, nodding he set it back down.

With a small smile he said "Welcome to the Night Life" and nodded towards the window he said once again "Look outside you window"

* * *

><p>wooo finally done! yesssshhhhhh. First i would like to thank those who reviewed and those who added me<p>

to their favorites and alerts. I give you cookies! heheh =w=

Kuroi Bara = Black Rose, The boys stayed at the Black Rose Hotel.

I have a picture of the inside of the hummer on my profile, plz go and see it!

i really tired to describe the inside of the hummer but failed T_T but you can see it in my profile, click on the link or just copy and paste it on the bar thing. ^_^

please review! one worded review is enough for me! =D

later guys! ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all those you reviewed and those who keep adding me their

favorites and such, thanks a million! ^^ i give cookies to all of you! hehehe

I own NOTHING! sadly, T_T

**READ PLZZZZZZZ!**

**ON another note, before ya'll read go to youtube or my profile and load the song Tokyo Drift, from the Teriyaki Boyz. AWESOME ASS SONG!**

**I hope ya'll saw the movie cuz it was fucking awesome. For those who dont know its "Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift" now once you get to the club **

**change the song to Satisfaction by benny benassi, you can find the song on my profile ! ^_^ **

* * *

><p><em>The light of the car phone went off and kakashi answered it, nodding he set it back down.<em>

_With a small smile he said "Welcome to the Night Life" and nodded towards the window he said once again "Look outside you window"_

* * *

><p>Catching saskue attention quickly, he looked outside and saw something at he never thought he would ever see.<p>

There as the car passed by where girl's EVERYWHERE, dressed in short skirts, short shirts, high heel boots, and frickin _GORGEOUS!_

the streets were lit with flashing club-like lights, people were dancing everywhere, the music was blasting loud as fuck, so much that the car vibrated,

people were making out everywhere, from what he could see, the guys wore pants with chains on them, and jackets that had chains here and there. The people outside paid no mind to the limousine passing by, and kept dancing.

Sasuke was in heaven, this, _THIS_ is what he was talking about people! _THIS WAS THE LIFE ! _

As the care went in deeper in to the neighborhood, he saw as kakashi had stated before, every single club open blasting with music. There were restaurants open and people were outside eating and chatting.

Turning back to see the reactions of the others sasuke saw everyone in shock and surprise, naruto and kiba had their mouths open like the idiots they were, neji looked

pretty surprised, and his cousin sai looked...well his face didnt show anything but in his eyes you could see the amazement in them.

Kakashi was also looking out a window but his eyes had a far-away look, he was remembering something, sasuke thought.

Outside a man dressed in all black looked at the car as it passed by, seeing it turn a corner, the man quickly left and turned to the abandon park.

Sasuke felt like a little kid looking at an amusement park with a bunch of christmas lights, everywhere he looked there were people dancing and having fun...he looked down at his five hundred dollar, silver, watch.

_It read 2:10 am._

Who in hells name starts a party at this hour!, he said said in his mind. Did the people living here not hear the booming music, WHAT. THE. HELL?

He voiced the question to kakashi, because really, _what the hell?_

"Kakashi, dont people complain about the noise here?"

"The houses and apartments here are sound proof, so no noise passes through, neat huh?"

"very!" said kiba

"LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" yelled naruto pointing to a spot on the window. Everyone leaned closer to have a look at what he was pointing. There outside the window was a black supra, but that was not what was so amazing it was the lights on it, attached to the rims of the car were red lights, the frickin rims glowed red, the bottom of the car had green neon lights, on the edge of the car's spoiler it had red lights on it as well, the hood of the car had green glowing lights that said something but they couldnt make out what it read. The edges of the cars roof also had green lights on it, all in all the fricking car glowed with awesome colors.

As they passed the car naruto yelled "I WANT THAT CAR!" followed by a "FUCK YEA!" from kiba and a "SHUT THE HELL UP!" from neji.

Sasuke had to admit that the car was pimped out really nice, he'd had to get in contact with the guy that customized it.

As they went on they saw a few more exotic cars that were really nice and had naruto and kiba and even at times neji saying "DAMN MAN!"

"Kakashi, when are we getting to the hotel?" asked sai, who was beginning to get tired.

"soon enough" was all kakashi said who had taken out his perverted book.

"kakashi, is there anything to eat?" asked kiba, who was watching the streets like it was a movie.

"yea, in the mini fridge theres something". Kiba crawled over to the fridge and took out two sandwitches and two cokes, for him and naruto, who thanked him gratefully.

"dude i want to be out there and met these people" said naruto, kiba immediately agreed, who wouldnt want to be apart of it?

"NO" kakashi immediately protested, startling all of them.

"why not! have you seen what has been happening outside?, its totally cool! awsomeness man !" cried naruto.

"because its not...look just dont go outside without me, ok it may look cool and everything, these streets are dangerous ok." Sighing naruto merely nodded and looked outside longingly. Sasuke looked at his friend knowing his pain at not being able to be apart of something so amazing, at least at first glance it was, according to kakashi.

Looking back out the window, he saw billboards promoting stuff, as kakashi had said it really was busy, he glanced around some more, until something catched his eye.

The place was all lit up, all expect one part of the neighborhood, from the restaurant named "Sally" onward there was almost no lights, sasuke sharp eye managed to catch a glimps of dark blue neon lights but thats it. Curious as to why that part as completely dark, he turned to kakashi.

"Hey kakashi, over there, why is there no light?" Turning his head, kakashi looked out the window and his eyes widen abit, then returned to normal, sasuke having caught the act, was intrigued as to why.

"kakashi..."

"...its a place where you dont want to be sasuke, not unless you really know people and have the right connections." Sasuke turned and kept staring at the dark spot slowly growing smaller as the car kept driving further away from it. The others having caught the small conversation were curious as well but not as curious as sasuke.

Sasuke longed for wild things having been brought up in a boring and strict household, but even so his soul longed for freedom. One may think that just because he had enormous amount of money, he was happy and shit, sure he could trash a penthouse and pay for the damages, and wreck cars and then buy another one, or destroy a hotel suite beyond recognition and pay for everything, but no, he wasnt happy, he wanted something. He himself had no idea what that something was, but he wanted it and he felt that he would find it here, in this so called dangerous south tokyo, and god he hoped he did find it.

Sighing he leaned over to open the mini fridge and took out a beer and drank it slowly, he was in to rush this time, he'd have plenty of time to drink a whole bottle of beer in seconds soon enough, because even though kakashi said not to go out, he would. He was going to see this this goddamn place with his own eyes and he was sure that he was going to have the time of his life while here.

_I'll be damn if I dont go out and explore, theres no way im staying in a hotel cramped up and bored, __**fuck **__**that**_.

* * *

><p>Music blasted through the speakers of the club, people grinded against each other, heat rolling in waves on the dace floor, everything was going on in there rating from normal grinded to practically fucking each other right there and then. And it was the latter that was nearly happening because of the particular song playing.<p>

The song Satisfaction blasted through, making people crazy in every form of the word, the bar was packed it with people ordering drink and whatnot, there wasnt really anymore room on the dance floor, and you could feel the sexual tension coming at you in tsunami waves.

All of this was happening in a club called _Moonlight_, not far away from the underground club. And it so happened that in that club Zabuza'z group was also located at the time, so it was obviously packed with people trying to get close to the group for whatever reasons. All the way in the back of the club was where they were seated, having drinks and chillin' to the music.

It was peaceful ( if you can call it that) until a man came breathing heavy, demanding that he speak to Zabuza and his "followers". A man looked like he could be the hulk was not allowing him to go any further so he began yelling at him to let him through, having heard some annoying buzzing in her ear, sakura turned her head towards their "security guard" looking at it in annoyance. Seeing the smaller man try to reason with the hulk-look-alike and epicly failing, she called out to him.

"HEY! you there! the one in the black coat, what business have you here?" Having caught the attention of the others around her, they turned to the man in question.

"I have important news for you!" he yelled.

"...have you now?"

"yes! please!. I saw something stranger earlier!" Sakura turned to Zabuza, who was looking as bored as ever with a beer in hand, zabuza sensing someone staring looked

at her, and having caught the question in her eyes, gave a nod.

"Let him through" she called. Running passed the hulk, the smaller man suddenly felt in danger having to stand in front of such dangerous people, mostly because of Zabuza The Mist demon and Gaara The Sand demon. Sakura was dressed in a black off the shoulder, long sleeved, mini dress that came up to her midthighs,

hot pink high heel ankle boots, a skull necklace, long black feather ear rings, her hair was stright with her bangs to the side, she had on black eyeliner, and only gloss on her lips.

"well?" called sakura annoyed, "what is it that you saw?"

"there was this car, a hummer limousine, passing by today...-"

"so what celebrities come here all the time." sakura said

"yes, but it seemed different, besides if a celebrity was coming to stay, wouldnt have the media said something about it?" said the man

" that is true...did you see where it was heading?"

"no, as soon it turned the corner i came here"

"i see" keeping quiet for a moment before turn back to the man, "you can go now, we'll hand the rest" she said

" thank you for seeing me" said the man bowing.

"whats you name?" she asked

"Ryuko Tenji"

"well then ryuko, thank you for alerting us of this event."

"most welcome" he bowed once more before leaving. Once he was out of sight sakura turned to face the others,

"well isnt this unexpected"

"why werent we aware of this!" said temari pissed off, "who the hell is it?"

"calm yourself, we'll find out who it is soon enough" said kankuro slipping his volka.

"does it matter who it is? i mean its not like they pose a problem" said sakura

"..yet" came the voice of gaara, who had listen to the conversation on one of the couches behind them. "they havent cause any problems yet" he said.

"what makes you sure that they will?" she asked

"because if a celebrity comes here without the media knowing, its because they have done something stupid and are hiding" he said

"...couldnt they just be here for a vacation, or even fricking tourist?"

Gaara rose from his seat and came to the two seat couch, where sakura was sitting, sat down, grabbed her knees, pulled her legs towards him and placed her knees over his leg, so she was forced to lean her back against the armrest of the couch, while he grabbed her drink with his left hand and drank it. With his right hand thump, he made circles on her knees, and merely said "Why would tourist come to a place like this?".

_Fuck, he did have a point there._

She'd "tched" at him and laid on the armrest, since she had no choice, and smirk.

_Smartass._

The others looked upon them with amusement and laughed quietly, slipping there drinks, zabuza shook his head and muttered something close to "hormones" and "shit".

* * *

><p>The boys had finally arrived at the hotel and were falling asleep, the door was opened by one of the bell boys, as they all came out of the car kakashi told them not to wonder around as if they were little children and told them to follow him. They all looked around the big hotel and in bright white lights it read<p>

_"Akai Bara"_

They walked inside where kakashi was talking to the manager it seemed, he looked over at them and waved for them to come closer, as the did the manager left.

" i asked for the biggest rooms for you guys so you'll have more peace, so you'll each have you own room." At this everyone nodded, shikamaru who hadnt said a single word since they had entered the limousine asked "do they allow smoking?" kakashi chuckled and gave him a small nod.

The manager came back and told them that the suites were ready, they all got in to the elevator and to the last for on the top they went. 20 FLOORS later the ding was finally heard and they each went to their own rooms with one thing in their mind _**SLEEP! **_

That is all but one, sasuke , he was sleepy alright but that didnt mean he wasnt planning something, tomorrow he was going to go out and explore the place, and he WAS going to find a way to get the right connections to get in all the action that seemed to happened during the night.

_I'm going to have fun damn it if its the last thing i do in this place. _

And with that he passed out on his bed without another thought.

* * *

><p>YEA! BABY! DONE! PLEASEEEEEEE! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRYS ONTOP!<p>

and if ya dont like cherrys...then i'll make sasuke-chan give u a hug! i promise! REVIEW!

i hoped ya listen to the songs! it adds to the story! ummm excuse my mistakes please!

and for the language...well not really, i curse all the time =w= makes me feel better, fufufu.

and expect more characters peoplez muhahahahcoughcough..._

ehhhhh... review! tell me if ya liked it or not ^^


	6. Chapter 6

HEYZZZZ PEOPLE! so first i want to thank those who reviewed and as i promised i will get sasuke to give you

a HUG! HEHEHEH =w= so without further interruptions...

Me: -reads paper for reviews- ok to the Stages comes _**angelbaby5643**_, who so kindly reviewed for us! sasuke her hug please

Sasuke: ... _.. why?

me: because i promised now, the hug or no sakura for you! .

Sasuke: goddamn! -walks over to angelbaby- -hug quickly- There! happy!"

me: ecstatic... NEXT! -reads paper again- to the stage! comes..._**infinityXisXme**_...Sasuke!

Sasuke: . this is...whatever... -hugs quickly-

me: alright! xD next person is...-reads paper- issss_** Cherrysmile**_!

Sasuke: this is stupid how many are there! -hugs quickly-

me: dont be so grumpy god =P, next to the stage issssssssssss...-reads- ..._**2000msluna! **_

Sasuke: she stole your name...

me: so?

Sasuke: _

me: the hug man! the hug, or no sexy scene with sakura!

Sasuke: Wheres this girl?

me: -points to stage-

Sasuke: -runs, hugs, leaves-

me: nice...next issssssss _**Sakura Haruno ROCKS17! **_

Sasuke: ...OwO -GLOMOPS!- SAKURA! ^ / ^

me: xDDDDDD nice but thats not the real one...=w=

Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAT! ._. -runs away- waaaaa! T_T

me: at least she got the hug...ANYWAAAAAAAAYSSSS nest person is..._**Neko the Kawatta cat!**_

me: SASUKE GET YOUR BEHIND HERE!

Sasuke: no!

me: your meeting sakura pretty soon, you want her to think your an idiot!

Sasuke: -peeks out from the floor- -baby voice- no~

me: shes the last one, come on

Sasuke: fine. -hugs, leaves-

Me: Thank you all for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed your hugs from him! BYE!

**PLZZZZZZZZ READ!**

**OK SO WHEN YOU GET TO THE PART WHERE KAKASHI IS ARGUING AND SASUKE IS ZONING OUT, LOAD THE SONG **

**" I want your Bite" by Chris Croker OR VISIT MY PROFILE I HAVE THE LINK THERE!**

**THANK YOU! WARNING: ITS MEANING IS...NAUGHTY! ^/^**

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to have fun damn it if its the last thing i do in this place. <em>

_And with that he passed out on his bed without another thought. _

_.._

_.._

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys woke up with their headache gone! yes! halaluja!<p>

Naruto woke up in his bed, the sheets all over, and him covered in his ramen printed boxers, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing foggy he blinked a few times to clear his sight. Sitting up on the bed he tried to remember were he was, a few minutes later, a light bulb went off in his head and remembered he was in the very interesting South Tokyo, quickly rising of the bed, he jumped into the shower. He couldnt wait to see the place and its very interesting people.

In the next room sleeping soundly was neji, the strict looking boy/man looked very cute sleeping like a baby, but then the alarm rang.

RIIIIIIIIINGGGG RINGGGGGGGG!

Grumpy slamming his hand down on the infuriating clock, it stopped ringing, after a few minutes of silence the damn thing went of again, this time though a crash was heard, neji threw the thing against the wall and it broke into pieces, glad that the thing wasnt going to ring again, he fell asleep again.

A few doors down from neji was sai also sleeping soundly from the long trip yesterday. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black boxers, and was shivering cold since he had kicked the sheets off last night. Opening one eye to blindly search for the covers, he managed to somewhat see the cover...at the end of the very large king size bed, damn it! now he had to get up and reach and pull and THEN go back to sleep, was it worth the effort?, He thought for a few seconds, No no it wasnt.

So he grabbed two of the many pillows he had and covered himself with those, and back to sleep. GOD bless sleep!

Two doors down from he's was kiba's, kiba was snoring with the sheets hanging off the bed, a few pillows were on the floor, and drool was going down the side of this mouth.

Feeling something wet, he half asleep felt his pillow, wet, he said in his mind, turning over the pillow to the dry side he fell back asleep and started snoring again. The next door housed a very sleepy shikamaru who's alarm was ringing off the hook and he didnt even hear the damn thing, thank gods that the walls were

sound proof cause other wise , he would be dealing with a bunch of angry men. Not a pretty sight at all. Leaving shikamaru and into the next door was Kakashi

who was about to wake up in five minutes thanks to that damn alarm he had set last night. That wasnt going to be any fun, after all they went to sleep at around 3am, between sight seeing, talking, arriving at the hotel, checking in, setting up for bed, and talking to kakashi for a few minutes, time flew by and it was 3 am.

Poor kakashi.

And then the last one was sasuke who was passed out! sight seeing and drinking a few beers was tiring,

BEEP BEEP BEEP !_**BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING NOISE!

Pissed off that something had the guts to wake him up, he sat up.

_If its those idiots again Im gonna kill them all!_

Seeing that no one was in his room, he looked around for the annoying noise that seem to grow.

**_**BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_!**

WHERE WAS IT COMING FROM DAMNIT!

Searching around he found it was his phone,...went did he active the alarm in his phone?...whatever, he thought, and then he saw the time.

_8:30 am_

Murderer was going to be committed after he finds out who was the punk that had reprogrammed his phone, because damnit! he was on a mini vacation!

then he remembered where he was and like naruto, he bolted out of the bed and into the shower. Fuck, he had forgotten his plans for today, he wanted to leave the hotel _without _kakashi noticing but now he doubted that he would be able to leave without being noticed.

Quickly pouring shampoo on his head, he washed and rinsed, then repeated twice, washed his body with the bodywash the hotel supplied, jumping out of the

shower he dried himself and walked out of the shower with the towel on his hips. Lifting his luggage to his bed, he unzipped it and looked around for something to wear.

Picking out a red shirt that had black gothic letters saying 'Black Shadow' in the front and designs of wings in the back, a pair of black pants, and his designer shoes.

He threw that on and picked out his sliver bracelet that had his name on it in, put that on, and then he grabbed his ring and put that on his right index finger, the bracelet on the left hand. He walked out of his room and quietly tried to make his way to the elevators.

All the way on the otherside was naruto, who had just also finished his shower and was throwing his clothes around tiring to find something to his taste.

Finally he picked out a white shirt with an orange designed eagle on the back of it, and a simple design of a cross on the front, a pair of jeans, and his designer shoes.

Threw that on and picked out he's golden bracelet that had his name on it, and he flew out his door, down the hall, and crashed into sasuke.

Bunk

crash

thud.

"Ouch! Oiiii Bastard get yo foot off my stomach!"

"DOBE! watch where your going!"

" i was! its you that needs to watch where they're going!

" you were the one running! idiot! get off me! your gonna dirty the shirt!"

They both were on the floor with their foot on each others stomach, and with the commotion going on outside on the hall, kakashi went out to see what it was.

As he had guessed it was naruto and sasuke fighting over something and by the way they were dressed, it seemed that they were heading to go out.

" YO!" he waved to them, turning around they saw kakashi was up.

"great dobe, look at what you did, kakashi's gonna bust our asses now"

"chill i got this!"

_you aint got shit naruto, he thought._

"kakashi, man whats up"

"where are you going" stright to the point, oh boy.

" umm we were heading out to...breakfast...YA! TO BREAKFAST"

"...right, so why didnt you wake the others up?"

"beeeecause we wanted you guys to...sleep in." Seeing naruto try to lie to kakashi was something, he didnt think the idiot could pull it off. Nice.

"...right, well then now that you've brought up that wonderful idea, why dont you go and wake them up, wouldnt want them to miss out on breakfast, right"

_Bullshit he took it back, the dobe couldnt do shit. _

"but...kakashi wouldnt it be better if we let them sleep in, you know how grumpy they get,"

"naruto, you wouldnt be sneaking off , would you now?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT!"

_dobe, your an idiot, you gave yourself away with the screaming..._

"no need to scream naruto, i was just making sure" kakashi looked at sasuke grinning, _got you sasuke._

"I AM NOT SCREAMING"

_you aint got shit either kakashi just you watch_, he narrowed his eyes at kakashi and hit naruto on the head, seeing as they werent to be able to pass him.

"dobe quit it, you suck"

"I DO NOT SUCK! "

"yea you do"

" NO I DON_"

"shut up and go wake the other up, we'll go to breafast together"

"FINE!" and he left stomping the ground like a fricking elephant.

Kakashi tsked at sasuke as naruto left, " tsk tsk sasuke, thought you could get away now? how silly of you"

"the only thing thats silly is you old man, thinking you can keep up with me"

he gasped faking being hurt, " sasuke you wound me, im not old at all, just lay back, theres a difference"

"whatever, but just you wait old man"

"sasuke, i give you credit, you could have outsmarted me in any other place, but not here. I know these streets, and im only doing this for your safety." he said gently

At the word safety sasuke's blood began to boil, " i dont want safety, I want to have fun damnit! and your interfering, so stay outta of it!"

"its not safe sasuke, get it through your head!"

"i've have it up to here with being safe, " he voice rose abit, " what has being safe ever brought me? nothing, nothing at all, boredom thats it!, well i've had it with being bored to death, im going to see this place with or without your permission!, plus if you didnt want this to have had happened, you could have picked a better place"

"sasuke! this is not up for discussion, you will remain under my supervision weather you like it or not, this isnt a game, you can get killed in some of these parts,

this place hasnt changed and it never will, it has functioned like this for years, get that through your thick skull."

"bullshit kakashi, what are we suppose to do here then, sit around like always, bored to death, i _dont_ think so"

"you can go out during the day with me, i'll take you guys anywhere I know its ok to be. Theres are place where...there are people here that are territorial and if you

step into the land they claim as theirs, fights breakout and people get injured. understand?"

"..."

" i know it doesnt sound as fun but i cant have you guys in the hospital over a fight like that, its stupid because it could be avoided. alright?"

" whatever. Where are we going to eat then? the idiot most likely woke them all up already"

"i made some called this morning and my friend told me about this place where we could go eat, you'll get a chance to met her there."

"her.."

"yes, a girl, female, woman, get it? you can play 20 questions with her about the place"

"Hn."

After the small talk, they headed towards the others to tell them about the day's plan.

"cool, so we get to met a friend of yours" said kiba

"Aa, she will show us around and stuff, you can bother the shit outta her and not me" smile

"poor woman, having to deal with the likes of you, god bless her soul." said naruto

" hey! im not that bad, alright!" a sound of 'Pfffffttt' and 'Yea right' went around the room.

They were all dressed up and ready to head out to eat breakfast, they were just waiting for kakashi's friend to call him and give him the directions. Kiba was dressed in

a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a black dragon in the front and the word 'Dangerous' in the back, and his black shoes. Neji had on a black shirt with the word 'Destiny' printed in the front with gothic green letters and on the back in the middle of the shirt was the ying and yang symbol, a pair of white pants, and his black shoes.

Sai had on a white shirt with a black tiger in the front and the and eagle in the back, black pants, and his black shoes. Shikamaru the laziest man of all times had on a brown shirt with the words 'Let me Sleep' in the front and 'Go away' in the back, black pants, and black shoes, with his small ear ring on.

Kakashi was dressed in black pants, a white 3 button shirt with a black jacket on top, the sleeves rolled up, a bracelet in silver on his right hand, and a pair of black shoes.

" hey kakashi whats your friends name again?" asked naruto

" you ask her that yourself" he said as his phone rang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura was sleeping, without a sound being heard in the house, considering that her 'parents' were as usal pissed shit drunk off their asses, and were passed out on the living room couch. She was dreaming of nothing, that is until a noise wok her up, a _very_ loud noise_ right next to her fucking ear_!

_I always knew you were a bad boy, I used to think that it was cool_

Waking up, startled, she opened her eyes and then groaned, she knew that sound, it was her phone ringing.

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

_But now I'm coming after you_

She twisted and turned under her pillow, tiring to block out the sound but with no luck, the stupid shit was on full volume.

_Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Peeking under her pillow she looked for her phone and shut it up!

_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil scar_

Fuck! where did she put that blasted thing! Searching and searching blindly, she managed to find the damn thing.

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and stabbed my heart_

shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up! she yelled in her mind, let me sleep!

_The promises that you promised_

_are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back cuz I wanna steal your car_

Seeing that the damn thing wasnt going to be quiet, she flipped it open and stared at the screen, Kankuro, it read. She pressed the green button and cursed to hell the other person at the other end of the call.

" What do you want you stupid piece of flying shit, somebody better goddamn be dying, calling me at such a fucking hour, the fuck are you thinking?"

"grouchy much?"

"fuck you to hell kankuro, what the fuck do you want?"

"just calling to say hi" he teased

"...you better fucking run, you freak, do you know what fucking time it is, bitch?"

"almost gonna be the afternoon"

"damn right asshole, i havent slept much ya hear me! fuck you, im fucking telling gaara on your ass!"

"wait wait dont damnit! i have news woman!"

"spit it the fuck out then "

" found out who it is thats in town" at this she sat up on her bed and leaned on the headboard.

"well who is visiting us, kankuro?"

"your not gonna believe this shit, its the 'Nightmare' band"

"your shitting me"

"nope, i heard that they trashed some penthouse and they wanted to keep it on the down low, so they came here"

"came here to not be seen in case some one spilled the beans"

"Bingo "

"well well, huh, and who gave you this information"

" i have people "

"fuck you, spill bitch"

"hehe, fine its our old friend...Anko Mitarashi". Sakura was smirking, almost grinning at the information being given to her, ha, so she finally showed her face again.

" what do you think sakura?" kankuro was also smirking in the other end.

"i think that we just found our new entertainment kankuro, do the others know?"

"yea i told them already, what are the odds huh?"

"she didnt even say goodbye last time...well no matter im sure she'll come to us"

" Gaara said the same thing"

"then she will appear sooner then later. Guarding the band no doubt."

"Aa, rumor has it she came with another person..."

"is that so, well then, Kankuro" she leaned forward on her bed, " Find out if its true"

"will do."

"does Zabuza know yet?"

"yea, he was like a child high on candy.."

"Get moving kankuro, we have work to do now, -smirk- , whose side will she be on now, i wonder"

"who knows, later saku"

"later" click.

Sakura was now fully awake by the new, Anko had come back for the little band crew, ...pitiful really that she chose that reason to show up again, she should have stayed hidden.

She really did like anko and everything, she was a cool chick to be around, sadly zabuza didnt exactly see it that way, to zabuza anko had died when she decided to switch sizes at the last moment of a heated argument they were having with a few people from the west, it hadnt end pretty for them to say the least.

Anko herself hadnt been hurt but her sudden decision to leave the east and head west was in-a-way a betrayal to everyone in Zabuza's group and his followers.

Anko wasnt touched by orders of sakura herself and because of gaara, otherwise things wouldnt have ended pretty for her...at all. Confusion rose at her sudden change and questions began to rise at her. Then two weeks later word had spread that she had left to god-knows-where.

No one cared and no one questioned her leave, but in the silence of unsaid words, there if you listened closely you could hear the unsaid words, '_Dont you dare come back'_ . Had it not been for herself and gaara, anko would have been dead by now and she didnt say thank you, no she got up and left, the ungrateful bitch.

It had amazed anko how two young people had control of a group like zabuza's, after all they were only fourteen and fifteen at the time, and yet they had stop the death of anko, sakura had seen the amazement in her eyes that day. And now three years later she shows up, huh.

_Anko how will you survive now?_

She looked at her phone and checked the time,

_10: 25am_

_fuck it was too early for this shit_..she thought. What to do now?' laying back on her bed she put her arm over her eyes. A moment later her phone rang again, she looked at her phone, text message,

_From: Gaara_

_Get dressed, Blue Lagoon's place. _

She groaned again and made her way to her closet and stood there for a few minutes, thinking what she was going to wear, she hadnt really been in the public eye before, mostly during the night was where she was known and seen, daylight wasnt really her style. Running a hand throw her hair she began to go through her clothes. Minutes later:

"Fuck this bullshit! i'll just put what i want on, screw everyone else!" she yanked out her favorite plaid mini red skirt, that came up to her midthighs, with a white button down shirt that had short sleeves, and hugged her curves very nice, she pulled out socks and zipped up her flat knee length boots.

Walking to her bathroom mirror she brushed her waist length pink hair and tied it up in a ponytail and brushed her bangs to the left side of her face, she put on abit of black eyeliner and some gloss to her lips. Going back to ther closet she took out a small jacket that stopped at her just below her bosom, it had pockets in the front so

she stuffed her phone and ipod in there, slipped the jacket on, grabbed her keys, and left the house.

The sunlight hit her in the eyes and she quietly cursed not being used to the light so bright. Walking towards the more crowed area of the south, she stopped for a moment forgetting were the place was located, suddenly remembering she walked faster to the small cafe. People were all walking around hurrying to get to places and

cars were honking and it was just... total disaster, the noise was just wrong, loud ass music she could handle, this...this was just loud ass racket that has no reason to be, why could cars make less noise? god!

Crossing the streets, the big blue lights flashed reading "_Blue Lagoon's". _Finally she made it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The guys had arrived at the place where kakashi's friend as directed and now they where at a place called "_China's Palace" _, it was a cafe, and there wasnt alot of people

which suited them just find. As they went in, kakashi leading them, they spotted a woman sitting down, reading the newspaper it seemed, then kakashi called out,

"YO! " looking up the woman cracked a smile

"kakashi its been too long how are you?" she stood up and greeted them, giving kakashi a half hug.

"doing fairly good, and you?"

" been alright, ya know" she then turned to them and said hello, and they answered with a morning and hello's.

"so i take it these are your...children." she teased. Kakashi nearly chocked on the water he was drinking and the guys paled at the thought, heavens NO!

" n-no they arent my kids, ...god no"

"kakashi thats not nice ya know."

"its true damn it! "

"relax im teasing, of course they arent yours, you'll be able to have this many"

"say what?"

"hahaha sit down and have breakfast." They did as they were told and called over the waitress and ordered. Then she turned to the guys again.

"So how are you guys liking the South?" she asked, "oh pardon me, my names Anko Mitarashi by the way"

"cool, nice to meet ya anko, im Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki, i play the guitar!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Lead singer"

'hello anko, im Sai Uchiha, sasuke's cousin, i play the guitar as well and im sasuke back up singer"

" pleasure to meet you anko, im Neji Hyuga, i play the bass and sing at times"

" nice to meet you anko, Im Kiba Inuzuka, i play the drums."

" what a drag, im Shikamaru Nara, im the planner slash organizer, basically i plan the shows and help then not make a fool of themselfs." sigh-

"well then, haha, its nice to meet all of you. So tell me what do you think of this place, so far?"

"so far, this place is awesome! when we came at around midnight, holy shit i thought i went inside a club or something, it was fricking sweet!" said naruto with stars in his eyes. Kiba agreed, along with neji, sai,sasuke, and shikamaru didnt really give a damn.

Anko looked to kakashi, who just shook his head. Unbelievable no matter what he said they didnt get it. Turning back to the boys, she also shook her head gently, but understood them, the wildness of what they saw called to them, hell it called to her as well, the freedom and loud music along with the never ending partys, shit was awesome indeed.

"i take it kakashi has already told you of the dangers then, and you dont really care, am i right?" nods of yes, was what she got, and smirked, of course they liked it

they only ones that didnt like it were the ones who had never seen it before, and like a child with a great piece of candy they were hooked.

"well then i guess they only way to satisfy your curiosity is to have a look at it, right? "

"Anko, what are you saying woman?" kakashi said, eyes wide.

"well they are curious and they want to see it, besides they are going to either find a way in or get in trouble trying to find a way in...right" she turned to them again

"yea" they said together. Kakashi couldnt believe this, he was trying not to get them in any kind of trouble and shes giving them the green light to go ahead, and so the arguing began.

**(Music here =w= )**

Sasuke was listening to the woman give him the 'go ahead and bust your head open option' and he was going to take it. He smirked at not having to sneak around

anymore and leaned towards the table drinking his coke. He tuned out the argument and looked outside the huge window that let in bright sunlight, his mind was running unless scenes where he would be parting with all those crazy people and having wild, non-stopping, drink-until-you-drop-fun, and best of all having NO ONE say shit!

God he couldnt have been more excited then he was now. Then he saw something that blew his mind out the window,

_Jesus fucking christ._

There crossing the street was the sexiest chick he had seen yet. She walked with confidence, head held high, hips swaying sexily, one foot infront of the other,

shiny lips, beautiful emerald eyes stoned bright on her face, her bright _pink_ hair in a ponytail bounced with each step she took, who the hell has pink hair? and holy shit...her short skirt, left him gasping for air.

_Fuck me man~_ he whined in his mind.

.

If that wasnt the definition of pure sexiness he didnt know what was, but for sure that she took his breath away.

.

Sakura was crossing the streets when the wind blew moving her hair around and making her sneeze, god why did gaara have to meet with her _now_, of all times couldnt he wait until midnight?

Her hips swayed without her trying and looked like model walking on the runaway, running a hand to move her bangs out of her eyes she went inside quickly to escape the chilly morning wind and looked around the place to find gaara by the window looking at her. She gave him a small smile and made her walk towards him.

On the other side of the street was sasuke watching her, _holy shit_ was the only thing that ran through his head.

Who was that just now?

he could still see her through the glass window she sat down by talking to a guy with red hair.

_Shes fricking hot as hell, and has pink hair? your joking right, that cant be real.. _He tried to take his eyes off her but found that he couldnt, and the outfit she was wearing

made it very difficult not to stare, her small skirt was perfect on her just barely cover her ass, the shirt fitted her nicely since she had taken of her jacket, god she looked sexy as fuck. He could feel himself growing uncomfortable in his seat, so he shifted a-little bit. He turned towards the guys who were still taking, they hadnt noticed him

good, looking back at the girl, she was now drinking something and had crossed her legs, even though she was wearing knee length boots, the little bit of skin she showed from her legs was a tease and he was now very uncomfortable, god what the hell is wrong with him! he felt heat rise to his cheeks, god he was blushing!

Looking down at his food, he shifted again in his seat and then looked back at her, he saw the red haired man getting up and taking her jacket and helping her slip it on.

They were leaving he thought, now for some unknown reason he didnt want her to go, he wanted to keep staring at her some more.

_If she had me like this just from a-far, i cant imagine what it would be like to be up close and personal with her. _Just thinking about it made him shudder in pleasure,

god he needed to get a grip, _chill sasuke chill, its just a girl no big deal, breath breath, ...yea that shit dont work. fuck!_ Looking down at his pants, he made a decision, he needed to get back to the hotel, ASAP. He then looked up to see the pink haired girl and the red haired walking away. He felt a bit sad but quickly got over it when he felt his pants tighten abit more, yea he needed to leave...like now.

_Fucking great. Fuck my life, i need to get laid, pronto._

* * *

><p><em>^_^ done! finally!<br>_hope you liked it! review! please!

fufufu naughty sasuke! =w=

sakura's ring tone is 'Run Devil Run' by kesha

and the other song which i advise you listen to, if you are ok with naughty words thats is, then

go right ahead , song is called 'I want your Bite by Chris Crocker!

plzzzzzzzz review! with chocolate on top! and if ya dont like it (somethings wrong with you, fo serious .)

then i'll get...kakashi to give you a hug this time! I PROMISE!

REVIEW! PWEASE! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

xDDDD yay! thank you to all who reviewed! you make me sooo happy and it makes me want to

review faster! ^_^ soooo as promised to all those who reviewed we have the wonderful and

smart... KAKASHI IN THIS BITCH! HAHAHA ].

me: so kakashi-chan you ready?

kaka: yes, yes i am. ^_^

me: very well so to the stage we have...-reads paper-...**angelbaby5643!, **do the honors please and give her a hug with a cookie!

kaka: will do, -hugs and gives cookie- thank you for reviewing for Luna-sama ^^

me: ^0^ thank you kakashi, next issss...-reads- **Jelliott141**, who so kindly left a nice review for us!

kaka: -hugs, gives cookie-

me: nextsssss isssss...**Neko the Kawatta cat!, **

kaka: -hugs, gives cookie- ^^

me: woot, ok next person issss...**Infinity Xixme!, **who gave me a lovely reviewed and made me update sooner! xDDD

kaka: -bounces over to infinity, hugs, gives cooki- ~thank you for giving Luna-sama such great hopes and inspiration!~

me: xDDDD thank you kakashi!, next on da list isss...**L.M.D.A.A, **

kaka: -hugs, gives cookie-

me: kakashi's so nice to work with, unlike somebody i know. (**._.)** **Sakura Haruno ROCKS17 on stage pleaseee! **

kaka: OwO SAKURA! -Glomps, gives cookie- ^/^

me: ^^ kakashi...thats some what nice and everything, but that not the real one, ^^

kaka:... -_- so?

me: PERVERT GET OFFFFF HERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -growls-

kaka: O_O yyyyeess. sssir...

me: o_e, im sorry for that pervert sakura-san, please excuse him. -twitch-

kaka: T^T

me: any ways due to a request of one of my reviewers, i managed to pull and drag one of our actors here! xDD and so to the stage i welcome

... _**NEJI HYUGA! **_-claps- ^_^

Neji: hi hello everyone, -bows to audience-

me: *_* so well mannered ^0^ so neji i have something to ask of you

Neji: yes?

me: I would like for you to thank one of our reviewers, with a hug and cookie, since she has been so good to me~ can chu? -puppy eyes-

Neji: ...i..guess.. i could-

me: THANK YOU! soooooo to the stage issssssssss...**2000msluna!**

NEJI: Hello~ -hugs and gives cookie- thank you for reviewing msluna-san.

me: thank chu neji! so until next time my people!

* * *

><p>Sakura's part.<p>

_Her hips swayed without her trying and looked like model walking on the runaway, running a hand to move her bangs out of her eyes she went inside quickly to escape the chilly morning wind and looked around the place to find gaara by the window looking at her. _

_She gave him a small smile and made her walk towards him._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Morning gaara"

"morning, sorry about not letting you sleep , but we have things to do"

"Aa, kankuro told me about anko and everything, so what do we do about it?"

"we let it runs its course, she chose to leave, let her handle it" he said looking at the menu.

"...she'll come looking for protection, now that shes handling that band that came, what do you think zabuza will do?"

"...he wont give a flying fuck, not even if he's getting paid"

" you think?"

" zabuza doesn't take two timers lightly, she'll be on her own."

" i wonder why she left, i mean she had everything here, friends, partying non-stop, she could do whatever she wanted without anyone saying shit."

" hm, dont know, dont really care"

Sakura took of her jacket and hanged it on the back if the chair, crossed her legs and picked up the menu, not really hungry but whatever.

" god its to fricking early, how do you do this gaara? jeez"

"i dont wake up at this time either, so im in the same boat as you" They sat in silence for abit until sakura asked a question.

" Gaara, where we going tonight?" she asked, at the topic of partying, gaara smirked, that sexy smirk he had since he was fifteen.

" We're celebrating a birthday partying today" he said and he's smirked grew as she caught on.

"So Underground it is, huh? damn i gotta get ready for that shit" her eyes were big with excitement and the aura around her changed from boring to happy.

"Aa, its one of the guys from our bigger group."

" I see, well then whats the theme?"

" Midnight Dark Blue" Just then one of the overly friendly-you-just-wanna-slap- waitress came over and immediately turned to gaara, and gave him the come hither look.

"what can i get you?" she tried to be alluring and sexy but was failing epicly and gaara was already disgusted with the girl.

Sakura was trying her best not the laugh and hid half her face with the menu book.

Gaara toke a deep breath, "Coffee" he said, and the girl responded with a " How would you like that?" she said batting her eyes. She obviously said it with a double meaning and gaara's stare was enough to melt steel, but the girl wasnt getting it apparently.

Sakura had a hand on her mouth to stop the laughter but a giggle escaped her and both of them turned to her. Seeing the attention now on her, she turned to the girl,

" Two coffee's please, his dark with just alittle bit of cream and two teaspoons of sugar, I want mines dark but not so dark, with cream and three spoons of sugar."

sakura stared at the girl and leaned her face on her fingers, waiting for the girl to snap outta it. Gaara looked just about ready to kill the girl for just standing there, doing nothing when she had her orders already.

_Is she deaf or something, sakura gave her the orders, what the hell is she waiting for, the sky to fucking fall? _ Gaara was pissed, when sakura gave orders he expected people to drop their shit and get to work, not to stare at her as if she was an exotic animal. He was about to yell at the pitiful excuse of a waitress, when sakura beat him to it.

"Well, girl what are you standing there for? get moving" now normally sakura didnt take on her bitchy voice but it was early, the sun was hitting her eyes, she hadnt slept anything, and now this girl wasnt getting their coffee, oh yea bitch prepare yourself.

The girl snapped out of her dream land and stuttered out a small, "yes right away".

"my frickin god, this one of the reasons i hate going out" said sakura

" hm, slow service" at that sakura gave out a small chuckle.

" right very slow service, so what are you doing after this?"

"..going back to sleep, you?"

" same thing if im lucky and my parents arent awake, in which case i'll crash at your place"

"how about you just avoid the whole thing and just come to my house period."

"hmmm, your bed is very soft and fluffy"

" i never thought i'd hear you say fluffy"

"shut up im sleepy and still slightly buzzed from last night" The waitress brought them their coffee and asked them if they wanted anything else.

"no thanks" answered sakura.

"lets go before another one comes over and i lose my patience with them." said gaara getting up. He grabbed sakuras jacket and motion for her to get up.

He helped her slip on her jacket, grabbed his coffee with one hand and grabbed sakura's wrist with the other. Sakura quickly grabbed her coffee and let herself be dragged by gaara.

"Gaara hold it, am gonna drop the coffee!" she said.

"Hn" he slowed down alittle bit so she could drink her very needed coffee.

" Where going to my place," he said then quickly added before she could say anything, "not up for discussion" and walk away from the place, him leading her from her wrist. Unknowing from the otherside of the street that a male was looking at them, squriming in his chair.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In china' palace, sasuke was more then ready to leave, he had seen more then enough...for now...of the pink haired supermodel and he needed to relief himself _pronto._

Kakashi and anko were still arguing along with the guys except shikamaru, that guy had his head on the table sleeping, they were saying how it would be alright and that anko would be with them and shit, and that they wanted to have fun. Sasuke would have joined the fighting, sadly something else his attention at the moment and it was in his pants.

_God help me, this is unbelievable _

He laid his head on his arms and prayed that his little friend would become less excited, because otherwise he would not be able to walk. He started to drink his soda faster to see if the coldness of it help him,

..._that shit dont work. _

He began to solve math problems in his mind, and it seemed to work, a few minutes later his little buddy had stopped bothering him and was now sleeping again.

_Bless the heavens_, he thought.

As he finally became aware of this surroundings again he tuned into the conversation/argument and found out that kakashi was losing the battle, so he joined in blast the old men to hell.

" IM TELLING YOU KAKASHI IF SHE SHOWED US AROUND NO SHIT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" naruto yelled

"I agree with him kakashi, dont be such an wuss and just agree" argued kiba

" might as well do something here, come on kakashi, you dont except us to just lay on the hotel floor and stare at the ceiling, right?" said neji

Both sai and sasuke turned to each other and in there uchihanese language made an agreement. Kakashi sensed something coming from across the table and found both uchiha's with those dangerous smirks on their faces, and that couldnt mean well for him. Before he could even say anything more both of them spoke,

" We're going kakashi" was all they said before a aloud ' HELL YA' was heard. Kakashi lost the battle and was forced to give up, anko was smirking at him and turned to speak to the boys,

"well then, are you all up to go out tonight?" A round of,

"FUCK YES!"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

" im down for it"

" ZZzzZZz"

"Lets go" from both uchiha's were her answers. Sasuke had a grin on his face when he turned to kakashi, _I win old man. _

Kakashi was slightly pissed but gave in, there was nothing he could do now, _For now sasuke. _

"lets go sight seeing then, i'll show you were you can hangout during the day, alright" said anko.

They all nodded their head, got up, and left the cafe. Anko said that they were going to the plaza where the block partys were held, then they were going to a few restaurants that were safe, then she was going to show them clubs where they could go and not have any kinds of trouble.

"so wait those streets where we went through, it was the plaza?" asked kiba

"it's part of it, theres people everywhere and you cant really walk, but since you were able to drive through, im betting that it was still early, right?" asked anko

" it was two in the morning" said sasuke

"oh yea it was early " Sasuke merely looked at her as if had grown a second head,

"early? if that was early, then at what time due people start pouring in?" he asked

" block partys start around three am and finishes when the sun hits the horizon line." they had walked from the cafe to the plaza and where now glazing around the area.

"damn this is big as hell" said naruto

" sure is, and is gets crowed when a party is announced." anko said drinking a coke, "The clubs on the other hand start from eleven pm all the way to seven or six in the morning, depends on the club your going to."

"i cant wait to go to one of those" said naruto with fake tears on his eyes. Sasuke himself was cheering inside.

" when do party blocks happen?" he asked

"when the word spreads around, the partys are announced by a group of people that are connect with everything at goes around. They control the block partys as well as a number of clubs, so if they wanted to shut down a club wise its packed, they could but it rarely happens."

This had sasuke and naruto's attention immediately.

"who are these people" they asked.

Anko grinned and said, " they are...rarely seen in the open and in clubs, but they are a unique type of people, they have follower's that do what they say and guard them when needed. They stick together and have meetings when something happens here, in their area."

The boy's were taking all this in slowly and wondered who were these people that seemed to live a very action packed life.

" They are a large group, well they control the larger part of it anyways, then theres them theirself, theres a total of seven of them, one of them is the leader." she said

"seven of them, and they control so much?" asked neji

"yes, they do, the guy that leads them had already a pretty badass reputation here and slowly the other six came around, at that time they were the only ones, but as time went on people started liking them and so a larger group was form. But like i said before those seven people are the ones that control everything."

"do they have a name then?" asked sasuke completely curious.

"not really, they just go by their leaders name." she said

" and how do you know all of this anko, because i thought that you had left some time ago" asked kakashi who was quiet the whole time they had been sight seeing.

Anko stayed quiet for sometime, thinking if she should really tell them the truth, seeing as how they were going to learn it sooner or later so told them,

"i know all of this because i used to be in their group" Kakashi's eyes widen at that along with everyone else.

"wait..you were in _their_ group?" he asked slowly

"yes i was, but i left three years ago and just came back when you asked me" she answered.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled out naruto, "that means you have all the frickin connections to get us everywhere, right! OH BOY!"

"not so fast there superstar, i just said i left there group years ago"

"SO just tell them you came back!"

"its not that simple, i didnt leave on a good note with them, i didnt even say i was leaving" kakashi caught on to what she was saying and he didnt like it one bit.

"anko...have you lost your mind? you could be beaten if they knew you were here!" he said

"if they knew? kakashi as soon as i stepped on foot in this area they already knew, _they know everything_."

"so they knew we're here as well?" asked sasuke

"yup. they might also know that im here with you guys, theres no secret when it comes to the things around here"

"anko that stupid of you, they wont give a shit if your here alone or with a group of people"

" relax kakashi, im going to talk to a few people so that we wont be bothered, alright"

kakashi wasnt convinced but it would have to do for now. Anko knew what she was doing, she had spent more time in these parts then he had and she knew how things worked.

Sasuke was having a field day for sure, the woman knew all the right people in these place and knew all the hot clubs to party, this couldnt get any better , he thought.

Leaving the plaza, they walked towards another part of the south, where anko pointed to all the clubs that were open during the night and which clubs got

packed with the most people. As they passed the clubs, she pointed out to the restaurants that offered the best food and the restaurants that where nice to go and relax, have a nice drink, and chill.

As they were passing by sasuke noticed the empty part of the south that had caught his attention from the beginning, it didnt have any lights during the night and right now during the day, there didnt seem to be any activity going on either so he asked anko about it,

"anko that part other there, how come i didnt see anything going on at night, or now?" Anko stopped to look at where he was pointing and she fell into silence again.

"there are a few things there sasuke, the more darker kind of people go there"

"i dont understand" he said

"its what i call the 'Rockers'..."

"rockers?"

"yes thats what I call them, though they dont have a name, people that like to dress in all black, from head to toe, eyeliner, nail polish, they have a crazy style really,

if your lucky you'll get to see them someday, even when i was in the group, i didnt like going there."

"why? " asked kakashi

"dont really know"

"what kind of style do they have then?" asked naruto

"black is the main color you'll see, then you see people with crazy color hair, fucking hot as shit though. Its just...i really describe how they are, but i can tell you that they are crazy. "

Sasuke thought back to the insanely pink hair he had seen, as if pink hair isnt crazy enough, the chick was unbelievably hot, so much so that he got a fucking boner.

"can we go there?" asked neji

"no, that place is dangerous for anyone."

Sasuke grew disappointed at that, he'd wanted to see this craziness for himself.

"Then why dont we all head back to the hotel and have lunch there" said kakashi. Time had gone by quick and they were tired so the all agree to head back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura and Gaara both had walked to his apartment, going through the alleyways to avoid people and their stupid staring, its as if they never seen fricking pink and red before.

They had finished their coffee long ago and sakura quickly grew tired and had to lean on gaara, and gaara being the kind man he was to sakura, carried her to his home: Piggyback ride gaara style. They got to his apartment, sakura got off his back and entered the place, it was nice the wall where white,

he had three large couches, two lazy boys, a big flat screen tv, so his living roon was pretty big. His kitchen was average size and cleaned seeing as he didnt like to cook, then when you heading upstairs where the bedrooms where, he had a two bedrooms, one for him and one for whoever had the guts to visit him.

So when you headed into gaara's bedroom you would see gaara sleeping comfortable with the sheets wrapped around him and a large black bed quilt covering him.

Then to his side you could see pink sticking out from underneath the large quilt, sakura was sleeping very comfortable in gaara's larger fluffy bed with his fluffy sheets, nothing could have woken her up...except the ringing from one of their phones. The loud ass ringing of music blasted through the peaceful silence.

_Oh my God. _

_If only he knew. _

_Oh my God. _

_If only he knew._

Groaning sakura twisted in the bed and pulled the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise.

_If only he knew!_

_If only he knew._

_Just stand up and scream._

_The tainted clock is counting down. _

_(Faster and fast!) _

_You gave in to me _

_Would you say the nights are far too long now?_

Groaning again sakura buried her face on the bed and with her arm she shook gaara up.

"gaaaaraaaa...phoneee"

Shake shake shake shake

_(Faster, faster and fast!)_

_Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!_

Groaning at being moved gaara woke up and listent to his phone ring and ring.

Just who the fuck was calling him now? whoever it was they where going to died.

_The tears that stain my cheek must make me look weak! _

_I wear them proudly! _

_I wear them proud!_

"Gaaaraa pick up the damn phone!" yelled sakura from his side. Gaara moved his arm around to look for his damn phone but wasnt having any luck in finding it,

so sakura sat up and searched for it herself, looking up gaara saw her and decided to let her do the searching, he was too tired and he got the opportunity to look at sakura with her messy tousled hair.

Finding the damn thing and not bothering to look at screen she pick up the stupid thing,

"what the fuck do you want?"

"..."

"answer goddamn it!"

"sakura?"

"what the fuck do you want?"

"...I _"

"speak now or forever hold your damn peace!"

" umm, sorry i must have misdial sakura, i was calling gaara"

"temari...-deep breath-...this is gaara's phone" Gaara himself was looking up at sakura, wondering what in hells name she could want.

"oh, i see , umm can i talk to him then?" sakura looked to gaara and mouthed that she wished to speak with him, nodding was her only answer.

"yea yea," gaara sat up and leaned against the headboard, as sakura scooted over to him and lay her head on his lap, drawing the incredibly soft quilt to her.

"Temari what is it?" he asked on the phone, " i see.." sakura yawned and closed her eyes as she listened to gaara's low voice.

"i dont really care for that temari"

" ...did she say why?" he asked

" if zabuza doesnt agree then theres nothing to do about it"

"thats not our bussines, leave it alone before you get in trouble."

" what did zabuza say about that then?"

"...i see,"

"yea i'll talk to her about it" he said running his fingers in her hair.

"Aa, bye" he hanged up and threw the phone on the bed, sakura opened her eyes not moving from his lap.

" what did she want?" sakura asked

" nothing important"

"you say that about everything..."

" its about anko." At the name she turned to look up at him,

"werent we going to leave the issue alone?"

" _we_ were, anko seems to have plans though."

"so? what do we have to do with it?"

"it seems that she wants us to help her out with her babysitting the superstars"

"..." when sakura didnt say anything he looked down at her and saw that she was holding her laughter in. He stared at her until she could speak again.

" its just that...anko _babysitting_...pffttthahaha, i just can't see it." Gaara gave her a half smirk and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

" i know but she is, she went and asked zabuza to help out" sakura stopped laughing and looked at him.

"and what did he say?"

" he isnt going to do anything for her"

" just like you said huh, so what happened?"

"she asked temari to see if we were willing to talk to her and come to some sort of agreement."

"shes lost her mind then, im not sticking my nose in this, when zabuza already said he wasnt going to help out"

" Aa "

"what do you think she'll do now?"

"dont know. dont care, "

" what time is it?" looking at the clock on this nightstand, he saw the time,

" 5:30 pm" She groaned again, got off gaara's lap, and rolled over to her side of the bed and hid under the pillow. Gaara watched her in amusement as she hid under the

pillow, he grabbed the large quilt and pulled it over them as he too went back to sleep, only this time he scooted closer to sakura.

"Its to kill all this sons-of-bitches for waking us up at an ungodly hour. " she said

"agreed" said gaara. Both falling back asleep, and hoping that no one bothered them again.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anko had left the hotel as soon as she was finished eating lunch and headed over to where she might find zabuza.

She had spoken to him, and had asked if he was could help her out in showing the boys the place and getting them into clubs, that however didnt work.

He had rejected her completely and told her that none of this people were going to so anything for her and that she had to handle her own damn business. Anko tried to apologize to him but he didnt give a shit and told her to go away, and so she left and bumped into temari.

She managed to steal temari for a few minutes and asked her if she could arrange a meeting with sakura and gaara, temari didnt really want to do it but gave in the end. She told anko that she didnt promise anything and left for her apartment.

Getting home, she dialed gaara's number and spoke to him, telling him what had happened and it came to no surprise when he said he didnt give a flying fuck about the situation.

So with his response, she called back to anko and told her that gaara had no intentions of doing anything zabuza didnt approve of, when anko had asked her what sakura had said, temari told her that she didnt need to ask sakura anything because whatever gaara said sakura was to do the same thing.

Anko seeing that it wasnt going to go with her plans, thanked temari and wished her a nice evening.

Anko sat on her living room couch and thought about what she could do to get the help of gaara and sakura, then an idea came to her, she was going to talk to both of them herself. When go get her things ready because if she wanted to talk to them, she needed to go to the clubs and search for them, and god that was going to be a long ass mission, god knows where they were headed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

soooo done! yessssss woowoo! hehe ^^

woowoo anko is going to have a long night damn! -smh-

so tell me what ya think about it! **review! review! please!**

Your reviews give me motivation to write! so **REVIEW! PLEASE!** WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!

and i know i said seven people were in the group, when i've only mentioned six in the story but someone else is going the group in

the next chapter! xD

**Neji, kakashi, me: until next Episode! **

**me: REVIEW! ^O^**


	8. Chapter 8

HI EVERYONE! im sooooory i havent updated but i've had other things to do. sadly. T^T

umm but i would like to thank those who have reviewed and have added the story to their favorites!

thanks a million!

For those who want to know gaara's ringtone was Asking Alexandria Final Episode, in the last chapter.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was around 9pm, or so when sakura and gaara woke up again, this time without interruption. They had slept soundly and peacefully, that is, until sakura bolted up and remembered the birthday party going on tonight. She got out of bed gaara's bed, looked at the clock on the table, and ran her hand through her messy bed hair. She looked to gaara, who was still sleeping and wonder if she should wake him up, deciding not to do do, she got up and went to his bathroom and splashed some water on her face to clear the sleepiness. Brushing her hair and deciding not to put it up in a ponytail, she left it down.

Walking back to the room, she grabbed gaara's phone and set the alarm on for 12 a'clock. Sakura then looked down at herself and fixed her skirt, she looked around for her phone, saw that it was on the table, moved to grab it and flipped it open, and look to see if she had any missed calls. She had one, from one of her friends, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the name on the screen, and then smirked. She closed it and grabbed her knee length flat boots and slipped them on.

Sakura looked for her jacket, which was thrown on one of the two chairs in the bedroom. She threw her jacket on and left, heading down the stairs she looked around to take a better look at the apartment, she went to the spotless kitchen and grabbed one of the soda cans and the left the apartment.

Outside was abit cold and sakura was slipping her soda, walking away from her friends house to her own to get ready for tonights party.

She didnt go through the alleyways and through the back of builds because she had no need, unlike during the day, she calmly walked through the semi-dark streets that were part of Gaara's neighborhood. Sakura then saw uphead the lights of the downtown part, meaning she had now past gaara's territory.

She looked up to see the billboards flashing lights and builds lit up like christmas decor's. The noise level was raising , she could tell, the clubs where going to get packed very quickly, and people were going to be out in the streets, thankfully the people that lived the night life were party animals and didnt like getting into other peoples business.

She kept walking by and nodding to a few people who knew her, sakura was known and respected, not only because she had gaara The Sand demon as her sort-of bodyguard and because zabuza for some unknown reason favored her, Sakura herself had a reputation, a nasty one really, before she had joined zabuza's group, she had to watch out for herself as a child and so growing up, she beat anyone who treated her wrong or said the wrong thing to her.

She had a real nasty left hand and wasnt afraid to use it, her kicks hurt like hell and you bruised as if you were hit by a some sort of wild animal. She also known for her intelligence to get out of any trouble she had. Sakura was not the person you wanted to cross in anyway, she didnt give a flying fuck about anyone, still doesnt, but then gaara came along and tagged along with her whenever he would see her, weather she liked it or not, and sakura didnt really care as long as he didnt bother her.

He would step in whenever someone would insult her or when they would talk to her in a way he didnt like. Sakura would let him be and walk away from the whole thing, saying it wasnt worth her time, if the person still didnt get the message and followed her, she would spin real quick and knock you out, with a punch.

And that was the start of the two, they quickly gained fame in the streets and the thing that rubbed people the wrong way was that they were so young, sakura herself was only fourteen and gaara was only fifteen, they were feared and to some people that was stupid, to fear two teens was stupid, that is until they knocked your sock off,... literally. So if they were feared then , how do people see them now?, Now at the ages of seventeen and eighteen.

Sakura was walking and thinking back to how both of them had met zabuza and how the whole thing started, Gaara and herself were fighting and it was pouring that day, abunch of idiots thought they could get away from making a pass at sakura and gaara wasnt in the best mood and so the fight was a ticking bomb.

They had been inside one of the clubs that night, when the fuckheads came and ruined everything, sakura was hoping that they would just go away and avoid the fight but at the second comment the idiots made gaara lost it and slammed the guy to the table and a huge fight started.

By the time sakura finished spacing out, she was infront of her house and the lights were on meaning her _dear parents _were home,_ joy_.

She let out a long sigh at the thought of having to deal with them, hopefully they werent too fucked up this time and they would just ignore her.

_Yea fucking right_..

Was her first thought as she opened the door and went inside.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The boys had spent the afternoon in the hotel eating lunck, thinking of the blast they where going to have tonight. Then after lunch they all went to their rooms in search of something to wear, believe it or not they wanted to look like they fit in and not look entirely out of place, so they all went to their rooms and teared through their luggage.

It was now around 9pm and naruto was having problems with his wardrobe looking through each piece of clothing naruto slammed his door open and went to kakashi,

.

" KAKASHI OPEN YOU DOOR!" Kakashi having heard naruto open the door and saw naruto wearing different kinds of necklace, had a bunch of watches on his wrist, andwas carrying abunch of jeans in one arm and with the other carring shirts, and around his neck were different types of shoes tied up by their laces to hang on his neck. Kakashi took a few minutes to process what he was seeing and then bursted out laughing.

.

" OLD MAN STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!" Seeing naruto panic and wave his arms around only made kakashi laugh harder, hearing the commotion, the other guys came out to see, upon seeing naruto they also bursted out laughing all except kiba who was in the same problem as naruto. They all entered kakashi's room, who managed to calm down abit,

"naruto what are you...hah..wearing..haha? he asked.

"im trying to find something to wear but i have no idea how to dress for this clubs!" he said

"naruto just dress normally" said neji shaking his head.

"so wanna stand out like a sore thumb neji!" said naruto

"...no"

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"naruto has a point, what are we suppose to wear?" asked sai

"anything black is fine" said kakashi

After a moment of silence, naruto and kiba were looking through the clothes on their arms, searching for something.

" guys i dont thing i have alot of black clothes..." said kiba

"yea, i dont think i have any at all!" said naruto. After another moment of silence they all went running back to their rooms and threw their bags on the bed and unloaded their clothes on the beds, searching for clothes. All of them did except sasuke that is.

"sasuke what about you?" asked kakashi

"Hn, my closet is filled with black clothes." he said and went back to his room. Soon after the guys knocked on sasuke's door.

"HEYYYYY LET US IN!" yelled naruto. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door and let the guys in, they were all carrying with bags and had dumped their

contains on his bed. Closing his door he turn to them and asked,

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

" we need to know what we need to wear and you have the most black clothes so we need to borrow some" said naruto

"as if,"

"come on MAN!"

"what happened to your clothes?"

" i dont have alot of them, in that color anyways"

"Hn."

" this sucks, this is what GIRLS do man, totally blows" said shikamaru shaking his head.

After s moment kiba had to say out loud, " this is so gay" the others just nodded and vowed never to let his happen ever again.

"Alright no mopping around we need to get this shit over with" said sai, as he looked through the clothes on sasuke's bed and the clothes he brought.

"Sai, i thought you had clothes you could use" said sasuke, sai turning to him nodded his head,

"i do but there not for clubbing" understanding sasuke turned to his closet and opened it and so the search began to find the right clothes for the night life.

They were trying to piece together outfits that they liked and where having little luck in doing so. Every time they would find something one of guys liked the other would like it to and a fight would start, a headache was starting to form in sasuke's head already, and because to he refused to feel bad just when they were going out, he had to get the piece of clothe and mix it in the huge pile. So it when something like this,

" I FOUND IT FIRST!"

" BULLSHIT I GRABBED IT FIRST! "

"NO I DID!"

"NO I DID!"

"YOUR AN IDIOT! "

" YOUR STUPID!"

" FUCK YOU"

"I WOULDNT FUCK YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN ON EARTH!"

" GO SUCK A DICK! ASSHOLE!"

" NOPE SORRY I DONT GO THAT WAY UNLIKE YOU!"

" YOUR THE GAYEST SHIT ALIVE! DONT DENY IT!"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled neji who had lost his cool completely. Sai was already behind the two idiots that where known as naruto and kiba and hit them on the head with a book he found laying around.

"Enough. grow the fuck up already." said sasuke, he'd had enough of the screaming and was at his limit as well.

Sighing and looking at the pieces of clothes/outfits on the bed, neji turned to sasuke,

"Sasuke i think we have the outfits ready but i think we need kakashi's thoughts on them." Nodding at neji, sasuke turn and walked to his closet and searched though his clothes and pulled out a few shirts and pants, and laying them on the bed, looking at them.

"I go get kakashi then" said shikamaru walking out the door.

Sasuke then turn to his other luggage and opened it and searched for his bracelets and necklace's. Kakashi then came walking inside with shikamaru behind him saying something about sleep.

"I heard about your problem gentlemen, but may i say that its time for dinner unless you all want to go out on an empty stomach..."

"lets take a break then, we'll come back to this later, yes?" asked sai. A round of yeah's was heard and so they ordered room service, they all went to kakashi's room to eat and it seemed kakashi had news for them.

"ok so what do we order?" asked neji

Picking up the small menu by the phone sasuke read it, and passed it around.

"ok so whose going to order? " asked kiba. Sasuke picked up the phone and began to order his food.

""Hello, front desk, how may i help you?"

"room service"

"ah yes, what would you like to order, sir?" he heard some clicking on the computer before he answered,

" a order of chicken wings with hot chili sauce, a tomato salad, a jumbo size shrimp cocktail, a plate of chicken tempura, a plate of riceballs, and 2 bottles of red wine."

"will that be all sir?"

Looking at the guys he motion with his hand if they were going to order anything. Naruto went up to him and with his finger pointed to the things he wanted.

"Aa, a order of...chicken katsu with rice, fish katsu, some chicken and meat kabobs, a shrimp cocktail, and a grilled salmon with a salad."

"ok sir"

Next came neji.

"then an order of fried chicken with rice and salad, a fruit salad, shrimp with hot pepper sauce, and a pepsi soda.

Then Sai

" a tomato salad, a plate of tempura, a plate of riceballs, a plate of sushi, deep fried fish with shrimp on the side,"

"anything else sir?" the woman in the front desk was shocked that someone would order some much.

"give me a moment, shikamaru want something?"

"sir?"

" give the special plate of mackerel with hot sauce, and kelp."

"very well" he heard the clicking of the keyboard.

"Will that be all sir?"

"yes, thanks you"

click click click, "ok sir what room are you in and under what name?"

"3025, under kakashi hatake"

click click click click, " very well, sir your orders will be up in a few, have a nice day"

"Aa" click, he hanged up.

They all sat down and waited for the food to come up when kakashi spoke up.

"So i got a call from anko saying she was going to come and take us to a club she knows, she also said that she hope to get in contact with a few people who can help us tonight. So we will be moving from clubs, so dont get angry if we need to leave." he said

"as long as we get to party it doesnt matter." said sasuke

"Anko will be on a mission of sorts because she doesnt know in which club the people are located in, we are not to give her trouble, got that, dont starts any fights"

"when is she coming?" asked sai

" at 11pm or so"

"then we have time to get ready"

"yes because you girls need to get ready" kakashi smirked as glares were headed his way.

"go to hell old man, instead of talking, why dont you help us with this shit so we can be done with it" said naruto

"Fine then" kakashi walked up and headed towards sasuke's room with the others following him, he saw a pile of clothes on the bed and then a few shirts and pants that were layed out together. Looking back at the pile he went to work and grabbed a few things, the guys were all just standing looking at him.

He began looking for shirts and pants that he liked and the ones that went with the guys personalilty. The guys sat on the floor looking at him as he looked from shirt to pants and back again, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door, Sasuke went to answer, only to find that there were three girls with the food he had ordered.

Dear god save him please.

As soon as the door was opened the girls stopped their talking and turn to him, only to stop and gape at him. The girls sooner composed themself but only to flirt with him, now normally sasuke didnt mind the flirting and giggling but right now he wasnt really in the mood too deal with a bunch of airheads.

"Hello sir, we're here with the service you ordered.." the one with blond hair all but purred.

"May we come in?" said the other one beside the blond. Sasuke didnt say anything, he only moved so that they could pass.

"Thank you" said the last one with brown hair who stayed behind and made googoo eyes at him.

He passed the girl and went to the cart with food and was about to stuff his face with shrimp only to be stopped by the blond chick.

"Do you need any help handsome?" the girl went up to him and placed a hand on his chest, the others followed, surrounding him and began their disturbing talk.

" want me to feed you?"

"my your cute"

"i can help you if your bored"

There talking really was annoying and he was about to tell them to go away and that he didnt want any help, when the guys came out and saw him.

The guys were just shaking their heads while kakashi politely told them to fuck off.

"ladies thank you for the food, you can leave now" he said, the girls werent getting the hint so neji stepped in, he was not going to deal with this bullshit while he ate.

"Hey sluts, you need to leave now, " he said

"oh come on now,_"

"leave now" he said glaring at the girls, scared they quickly left the room.

"Finally" said shikamaru

Neji then turned to sasuke, " Sasuke you can get laid anytime just dont do it when around company, asshole" and settled on the couch and began to unload the food from the cart.

"Hn, i didnt do anything, they came on to me"

"and you didnt stop them.."

"enough, lets eat and then get dressed" said sai.

They all sat down and ate their food, sai went and put on some nice chilling jazz he liked and peacefull silence settled, so much so that shikamaru almost fell asleep eating.

After they had finished eating and letting it settle in their stomachs, kakashi told them to go shower and to come back so that he could give them the clothes they were going to wear. The band it just that, while kakashi work on the finishing touches to the clothes. They all went to their own rooms and did just that.

About half an hour later they all came back sasuke having already been there since it was his room. Kakashi handing sasuke the clothes and told him to change, going to the bathroom to do so, he came back out looking hot as fuck.

Sasuke came out wearing black skinny jeans that had chains on the the belt hoops that the pants had, the pockets also had chains hanging from them, he was wearing a black shirt that had the word Dragon in dark red gothic letters, it was short selvee so he had on fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. He had on his black earrings on and a Helix piercing on one of this ears at the top, he chose to wear a silver hoop, he had on his red and black shoes, he wore a necklace that had a skull on it and his hair was styled the same way, with his pale skin that girls would kill to have he was looking sexy as hell.

Kakakshi gave him the thumbs up as the other guys, sasuke went to the body mirror on the wall and looked at himself, satify he sat on his bed with this feet up, and took out his ipod, and put one the ear phones in. Next in the line was Sai, kakashi gave him his stuff and went to change, coming out of the bath room was a replica of sasuke only slighty different.

Sai had on black skinny jeans with chains on them like sasukes, he wore a black shirt that had the words bite me in gray letters and attached to the shirt was a chain that it looked like you had a necklace on, the chain had on a smaller skull and a red rose that had two knifes criss cross running through it. It was also short slevee so he wore black fingerless gloves that stopped at his wrist, he wore a sliver stud earring, and was wearing his black shoes.

They all gave him the thumbs up as well and like his cousin, he went to listen to his music. Next to transform was naruto, only god knows how that kid was going to fit in with all that hyper energy. Going to the bathroom, changing, he came out looking as good as his two friends.

Naruto also wore black skinny jeans, that also had chains on them, his shirt was black with orange designs on the front of it, he wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and had a black spike bracelet on the other, he had on his black earrings, his necklace was a black chain with a dark blue crystal hanging from it. His hair was messy as always and he had on his black and white shoes. He looked in the mirror and was happy with how he looked.

"DAMN i look fine!" he said

"calm down naruto"

"...fine" he muttered

Then went Neji, who came out looking hot as well.

He wore black pants with a few chains, a shirt in black that had the word fate in gothic letters in a dark green color, he had on his wrists a few black bracelets and a studded one on his other hand, on his ears were his silver stud earrings and a black necklace with the ying and yang symbol in green and white. He wore his black shoes and his had let go of his hair so it was flowing on his back. After him went kiba, who looked as fine as the other males.

Kiba wore black ripped skinny jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, had a black plain shirt that hugged his skin close so you could see how ripped he was, had on two long necklace's in silver and black, wore his black earrings, had a fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black ring on his right hand on his index finger. Kiba wore black shoes and ran a hand through his hair and went to the mirror, he smirk when he saw how he looked and damn could that smirk make girls scream.

Shikamaru being the laziest of all of them went last, and came out looking hot as fuck, much like his friends.

He wore a black shirt that had fishnets as slevees that went down to his wrist, had on black skinny jeans that were ripped from the sides, had on his hoop earring on and a black stud on the other one, two necklaces in black that had part of his name shika, and the other one had a zZz's on it, he had on his right hand a sliver ring on his index finger and on his left hand, on his thumb he had a black ring, and black shoes. He didnt really care how he looked so he skipped the mirror and sat again on the floor.

They were all now dressed and ready to go, except kakashi who had on a pair of ugly pants and a white t-shirt.

"hey kakashi arent you going to change?" asked naruto

"yes i am, but first i wanted to see if i needed to change anything in the clothes."

"oh, hey where didnt you find all this stuff anyways?"

"why there sasuke's, well the pants are anyways, the rest i just mixed in for example neji's shirt is belongs to shikamaru"

"oh i see! and what are you gonna wear kakashi?"

"something alittle different and that it doesnt have alot of chains..."

"oooooh! ok then" shaking his head at naruto he addressed to the others,

"anko is going to call me when she is here so i'll see you guys soon" and so he left sasuke's room and went to his own.

"You idiots can leave now, you know" said sasuke

"hey bastard be nice will ya!"

"not a chance dead last"

"WHAT YOU SAY BASTARD!"

"not only are you an idiot but your deaf too, huh" he smirked

"quit your smirking bastard i'll wipe that look of your face!"

"shut up naruto your too loud" said shikamaru

" dont tell me your taking his side shikamaru!" Not wanting to part take in the pitiful argument neji, shikamru and kiba left to their rooms, leaving sasuke, naruto, and

sai.

"Hey dickless, how about you go stuff your face and shut the hell up" said sai

"fine i will! and im not sharing!"

"dobe"

"dickless"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto left sasuke's room and left to his own and stuffed his face with food. Sasuke and sai were the ones left, turning of his ipod sai turned to sasuke.

"so hows itachi?" he asked

"he fine "

"still lives at the mansion?"

" no, he said he moved out months ago, got his own apartment"

"thats nice, and..how are your parents?"

" their fine i guess, itachi said that their ok and not to worry, as if i do." said sasuke laying on his bed next to a pile of clothes.

"Aa, still havent forgiven him i see"

" does it matter if i do?, nothing will change and i like my life now, im not planning on changing it anytime soon"

"...has itachi talked to you about fugaku?"

" Aa, said he was really sorry about everything and that he still wants me to come back"

" are you?"

" not even if hell itself asked me too would i ever go back there"

" well...thats harsh" sai said as he chuckled

" yea i know, itachi said am more colder than an iceberge when it comes to him"

" well he has a point, but its not like he can understand..."

" No he doesnt."

"well anyways my parents called and they sent their hello's and stuff"

"i see i'll call them back sometime"

"alright then, later" Sai got up and left, leaving sasuke to his music, putting the other ear phone in, he closed his eyes and layed his arm over his eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura walked inside her home to find her mother on the couch passed out completely and her father no where to be found thankfully.

She quickly made her way upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her, she threw of her jacket and put her phone and ipod on her desk, thankfully for sakura she had aher bathroom in her room, so she went and took a nice hot shower.

Turning the shower on she stepped inside and let the hot water swash over her, grabbing her cherry scent shampoo she washed her hair, then

she grabbed her vanilla scent bodywash and cleaned herself. After letting the water wash away the soap, she stood in her shower letting out a satisfy sigh, stepping out, she wrapped her fluffy towel around her small body and out the bathroom.

She knew that putting on music met waking up her mother so she decided to lay on her bed for a abit before changing into her clothes.

For some reason she thought back to how she had changed from when she met gaara to how she is now, granted it wasnt a huge change, but a change none-the-less.

She remembered how much more aggressive she was three years ago, she would have snapped at anyone who looked down upon her, now she really didnt care for anyone besides her group and gaara, the boy who attached himself to her for no reason. He once told her that he would handle anyone that crossed the line with her, as the years went by she grew to care for him and such.

Gaara was the wall that managed to keep her from stumbling and she was aware of that and didnt deny it, she then met his brother and sister and they clicked right away, though he once warned kankuro that sakura was completely and utterly _off limits_ to him. Needles to say that kankuro never crossed the line with her, she allowed his teasing from time to time if only to annoy gaara. Purely for her entertainment.

Getting of the bed sakura grabbed another towel and dried her hair with it, she went to her closet and pick out her undergarments, then stood infront of her closet and began to look for something to where.

Sakua picked out her clothes and set them on her chair, she then took her phone and look at the message she had, it was her long time best friend Tenten, the

newest addition to zabuza's group, and with her no bullshit attitude she fit like a glove with the group. She presses the call button and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"tenten"

"oh my god, is that you sakura?"

"yea,"

"my fucking god!"

"nice to hear you too, tenten!"

"oh my god, girl! what the fuck! how are you!"

"im here surviving, and you?"

"im great, just getting used to my new apartment"

"sounds nice yea, i saw your message, what surprise do you have for me?"

" ooh that, well your not going to believe what am about to tell you?"

" try me"

"well you know how i had to stay away from the night life becasue of the last fight?"

"yea.."

"well it all got clear up now so theres no more problem.."

At this sakura leaned on the headboard of her bed.

" so theres no more problem?"

" nope"

In her calm voice she said, "Oh my fucking god"

Tenten was smirking on the other line, now that her friend caught up.

"That means you can come back!"

"damn straight baby!" screamed tenten on the line.

"fuck me man!, when are you coming back?"

" you should know me by know sakura"

"your already here?"

" fuck yes!"

" holy shit! so that means we can you celebrate your return!"

"damn straight sakura and im not going to settle for anything until i drink my ass off tonight!" tenten said

"tenten listen to me theres a birthday party going on in undergound luminera and everyone is going to be there since its a member of our group, you down to go?"

"fuck yes,"

"we dont have to be there long, just a few hours then we can head to one of your favorite clubs and party there, how does that sound?"

"sounds like i better not wears heels, hahah"

Sakura was now in much better mood knowing that her friend was back home and a more then ready to party.

"we can celebrate your return in a more formal way next time"

"i dont give a fuck about that, i just need a dance floor and some booze"

" hahah, i known tenny, listen how about you get ready so we can meet somewhere before going off?"

"yea sounds cool, later saku"

"later tenten."

Having had such good news sakura dialed gaaras number to give him the news, now she was going to let him sleep until midnight but this couldnt wait.

A grumpy voice picked up the call, "what?"

" gaara" immediately knowing who's voice that was his voice lost its pissed of tone.

" sakura"

"gaara your not believe who just came back"

Gaara was laying on his back staring at the ceiling with a bored look on his face.

"who?"

"Tenten"

" shes back...when?"

"shes came back now, she had send me a message and i called her just now, said she has an apartment here"

"so the whole thing is now solved?"

"yea, she doesnt have to hid anymore"

"that good news zabuza will be pleased"

" Aa, we're meeting before the party starts to catch up, so i called you to see if you wanted to come" After a few moments of silence gaara didnt answer.

"Gaara? gaara! damn it did you fall asleep!" sakura nearly yelled, she was about to talk when his voice stopped her,

"you left.." she didnt answer.

"you left and didnt tell me,...why?" Leaning on the headboard sakura looked to the ceiling, knowing where this way going.

"gaara is wasnt_"

"yes it was!, you need to tell me where your going, something could have happened to you"

" nothing happened, i got home end of story, relax"

"your lucky this is my territory"

"even if it wasnt your nothing would have happened anyways."

" i woke up and i didnt sense you.."

"im sorry about that i thought that it would have been best to let you sleep"

"well it wasnt". She scratched her head knowing that he would have freaked out.

" if i hadnt checked my phone and saw that you had set up the alarm, i would have moved people to find you"

She groaned at his overprotectiveness, it wasnt that bad god.

"gaara please relax, nothing will ever happen_"

"of course not i wont allow it"

she sigh, " Aa, i know,...forgive me please?"

"..."

"come on you know i didnt mean harm"

"..."

"with cookies on top?"

" sakura..."

"yes?"

"where are you"

"...home.."

" are you alone?"

" no my mothers here, i dont know where the other one is"

"sakura.._"

"i know i know shes insane i got it, i'll get dress and leave"

"good. where are you girls meeting?"

" um i was thinking going to a restaurant and chill, ya know"

"Aa, which one?"

" Red Wine "

"alright then, i'll see you guys there."

"bye gaara!"

"bye"

Sakura closed her phone and staed at the ceiling, taking a deep breath she released it and closed her eyes before opening them and and getting up to put on her make-up.

Gaara slipped his phone shut and looked at his ceiling thinking, he turn to his side and looked at the spot where sakura had been sleeping a few hours ago.

He closed his eyes and layed his hand on the spot before he suddenly layed back on his back, covered his eyes with his arm and let out a low growl.

.

.

.

.

Anko was finishing making a few calls to try and get imformation as to where sakura and gaara might be, and surely enough she managed to to know they would be going to the underground club for a party of the sorts. It was soon going to be eleven and she wasnt ready, and time here went flying, so she took a quick shower and since she had layed out her outfit on the bed she slipped it on.

Anko had some skinny jeans with dark purple ankle boots, she put on a white spaghetti shirt with a dark blue off the shoulder top on it, showing off the white strap, the off the shoulder top had letters in white reading 'with skills' with glitter on them. Her normal hair was in a high ponytail to which she now changed into a bun with chopsticks to hold it with. She grabbed her white hand purse and sutffed it with her wallet, some tylenol, tampons, and small hand wipes.

She sat down infront of her mirror to put on some eyeliner and lipstick, she thought about going to a restaurant before going to any clubs and have something to eat before puting alchole in their system.

She finished with her make-up and gave herslf a glance in her body mirror, satify with how hot she looked, she left her home and headed towards the hotel.

She took out her phone and called kakashi,

" Hey kakashi, i'm on my way there, wait for me down on the lobby,...yea later" she closed her phone and walked the now crowed streets.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi was just coming out of the bathroom when he heard his phone ring, he looked at the sceen name 'Anko' it read, so he picked it up.

"yo! oh...ok then later"

Kakashi closed his phone and began to dress quickly, he wore black pants with a white shirt that had a black and gold eagle on it, on his wrist he had on two black bracelets on his left hand and a silver bracelet on his right with silver rings on his index and middle fingers, he wore his black shoes, put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket.

He left his room and headed towards the rooms of the others, then he had an idea, he called naruto to his cellphone and told him that anko was coming and that they needed to wait for her down at the lobby, he hadnt finished talking when naruto came out screaming for the world to hear "ANKO IS COMING!".

Soon after his outburst kiba's door all but slammed open his door and yelled out a " PARTY BITCHES!" he was soon followed by sasuke who had turned off his ipod and heard kiba yell, he'd bolted out of bed and slammed his door open. Then came sai, neji, and shikamaru, they all turned to kakashi who merely said "lobby" before they all rushed to the elevator.

The doors opened and there was no anko, angry they turned to kakshi, who raised his arms in surrounder before saying, " she told me to wait for her"

twitching at his answer they sat down on the lobby chairs as the waited for her.

"hey kakashi, how come i dont see any reporters around here?" asked naruto

_the dobe finally asked something useful_, thought sasuke

" they dont like coming here naruto, the south isnt reporter friendly so to say, hehe" said kakashi rubbing the back of his neck.

"ooh"

Soon after anko entered the hotel to see them lounging in the lobby.

"Hey guys!" she called, they all but rushed over to her,

"hey anko, you look nice" said kakashi

"haha flattery will get you nowhere kakashi" she smirked

"well then anko what do you like?" asked kakashi as he pointed to the guy's clothes, "think they'll fit in?"

"heh, yea they will dressed like that they'll go anywhere". Sasuke was more then ready to hit it off and start partying he had a feeling that something interesting

might happen tonight. And now that he was sure he could get in anywhere, lets just say he was kid with a sugar high.

" so where are we going first anko?" asked sasuke

"We'll be going to a restaurant first to grab a bite to eat and so that you can see what your dealing with" she said

"buts its a restaurant, i dont get it" said naruto

" the restaurant i have in mind doesnt open in the day and only people who live the night life show up there, so you'll see how you all fit in with those clothes of yours"

They left the hotel with anko leading them, she was on her phone clearly messaging someone.

"hey anko, which restaurnat are going to?" asked kakashi

" The_ Red Wine_, its a nice place, hopefull it still is." she said

Sasuke didnt like to wait but he was going to see the real buzz about this place and how things worked during the night.

God he couldnt wait to arrive at the restaurant.

.

* * *

><p>DONE! YESHHHHH!<p>

I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT!

it was like realy hard for me cuz i finished this at four in the morning and i had to think about alot of stuff.

ANYWAYSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

THEY GIVE ME LIVE! AND MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE! this is my longest chapter yet! so happy!

im really sorry for the slow update! please forgive me! please forgive my mistakes! i is sleepy!

~puppy eyes~

Ciao~ people

until next episode!


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO! beautiful people- *dodges knifes and scissors*

WAIT ! LET ME EXPLAIN! *dodges more knifes*

HAVE MERCY! ON MEEEEEEEEE!

I havent been able to update because my sister was diagnosed with Lupus and

we've had some trouble with dealing with it, but now shes better. ^_^

I thank all of those how have read this story and have reviewed! Hopefully this chapter is to your liking!

. And i would like to thank a reviewer who took their time to tell me that he/she loved the story and that they wanted me to update, The review gave me abit more motivation to make another chapter, SO A MILLION THANKS TO WHOEVER YOU ARE!

sadly they didnt leave a name...

.

.

Another why i havent updated is because i havent had any ideas!

-takes an arrow to the knee-

...apologi..zeeesss...x_x

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura went to sit infront of her mirror and applied her make-up, she applied black eyeliner on both the top and bottom, giving her cat-like eyes,then she applied black eye shadow and above that she put a very light pink, you could barely see it. Then on the bottom of her eye she applied a very thin line of silver eye shadow, so that when the light hit her eyes it shined just alittle bit.

She thought about putting on some mascara, she looked at the mirror to look closer at her long long lashes, and decided they needed just alittle bit.

After that she grabbed her brush and brushed her long hair abit before ironing it. She moved her bangs to the side of her face, her hair went from the left to right, across her face.

Part of it concealed her right eye, giving her a sexy, dark look.

She turned from her chair and went to dress. She dressed in a black off the shoulder shirt that was ripped from the back and front, you could see her porcelain skin, basically the shirt was ripped horizontally from her bust down, the shirt only covered her bosom and arms.

Then she picked a black pleated mini skirt, with some really high -above the knee high- boots in also black with a 3 inch heels, showing some skin that the skirt and boots didnt cover.

She turned to look at herself in the body length mirror and smirk. She put on her choker necklace that had a small skull hanging from it, she put on her skull earrings, picked out a bunch of bracelets and decided to wear twin silver bracelets on her left wrist with a red ring on her middle finger.

On her tight hand she wore a dark green ring on her index finger and silver bracelet. She then went back to the mirror to make her hair abit puffy from the top to give it more volume and grabbed her hand purse and stuffed her phone, ipod, a few medicine tablets, and money. She applied some gloss on her lips, stuck that into her purse and made her way down the stairs.

As she made her way down her party mood was almost crush by the sight infront of her. Her dear parents her in the living room, drinking, she would have to suck it up and pass them, just a few seconds of yelling and shit before she was out the door and back...whenever she felt like it.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly walked passed them before it started.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!" yelled her father

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled her mother.

Sakura not having the temper and patience to deal with them today and not wanting to ruin her night, did something that shocked her "parents".

_Fuck them if they think their going to ruin my night with their stupid shit._

She turned and grabbed the vase that was neared the door and threw it at the wall behind them, the shattering piece was all that was heard for a few minutes, before sakura spoke.

" Shut The Fuck Up and Leave Me ALONE!" she said, both her parents were shocked with wide eyes staring at her. Sakura saw that the message had gotten through their brains, turned and slammed the door behind her.

She walked out of her neighborhood and called tenten to let her know that location they were going to met at.

"Sup' sak"

"Yo, lets meet at Red Wine"

"Fine by me, when are we going to Underground?"

"When we finishing eating"

"fine by me-"

"I told gaara to come with us"

Tenten huffed before talking again, " Should'a known he was coimg"

"if i remember correctly, you didnt mind him tagging along before"

"and i still dont, but you gotta tell me, are ya'll still not together?"

"Tenten do i have to give you a black eye to understand, huh"

"No ma'm, but damn if you arent together why do you act like you do?"

"Just how we are, now quit bugging me about and get dressed, im on my way to Red Wine already"

"fine fine, meet'cha in abit"

Sakura ended that call and speed dialed to gaara.

"Where are you" came the question

"Outta the house and walking to the restaurant, you?"

" Not far from the place."

"alright then." She was about to click end when gaara spoke again.

"Did call tenten yet?"

"yea, why?"

"What happened?"

"what'cha mean?"

"you sound different"

"...nothing happened."

"then why do you sound like you wanna kill someone"

"...no reason"

"bullshit, was it 'them' again?"

"..."

"it was, wasnt it?"

"Sakura i told you to just leave the damn house and_"

"Gaara." He stopped talking for a moment.

"Gaara it doesnt matter what happened, it never will matter, what they do or dont do, or what they say, doesnt matter. It never will matter to me for long as I live."

He was silent for a moment longer before he spoke again.

" Then if it doesnt matter why wont you tell me" he asked

"because they didnt say anything important, they same old questions 'where are you going' and such. The difference is in what i did this time."

"What did you do then?"

"..."

"sakura"

"..."

"sakura answer me!"

" I threw a vase at them, well not at them more at the wall behind them."

"What? Why! what did they do sakura, the truth! damn it! Just say it and you know i'll get rid of them for good!"

" The truth is that im getting tired of having to deal with their bullshit, and my patience is wearing thin gaara. Its not what they say that bothers me its the fact that

i have to listen to their retarded shit whenever i feel like going home."

"Then move sakura simple as that, you known you can stay with me whenever you like"

"I know gaara but the place is mine, i pay for the shit, i pay for everything. Why should I have to move, tell me gaara, when almost everything in there is Mine!"

He stayed quiet knowing that she was right.

"Look just get to Red Wine and let me deal with my parents"

"you cant call them that when they've done nothing to deserve the title."

"Aa"

The phone call ended and sakura was almost that the restaurant. Gaara on the other hand was fuming with anger, he was anger at sakura's so called parents that

the only thing they were good for was drinking, he so very much wanted to bash their heads against the wall until they bled. But he wouldnt go against at what sakura ordered, no matter how much he wanted, but he was somewhat shocked at what she told him, if she had gotten that mad it meant she was on the verge of doing major damage to whatever was around her. He kept walking towards the location and saw he was only a block away now.

.

* * *

><p>The boys had arrived at the restaurant and in big bold italic red letters said "Red Wine". On the way to the restaurant the boys has asked anko all different kind of questions to which she responded, they had seen people walking the streets with all kinds of style and as anko had said they fit in like a glove.<p>

People all around were dressed like them, all in black with black make-up, or in really bright neon colors with crazy make-up, point was that it just fucking crazy.

Sasuke was amazed like a child in a candy store, wanting to see everything and wanting to get in on every club he saw.

Not to mention the chicks, all were hot as fuck and he wanted to be like that guy that he had seen, with two chicks making out, one sucking on his neck, and another on his mouth, and _still_ having more chicks on him, with a drink inhand. God when were they going to get there already, he was ready for some booze and boobs.

Every place they passed was packed as fuck and all the restaurants had people in them eating and drinking, and there was music on _every corner_.

There were chicks everywhere too and as he passed he got all kinds of looks, they would look at him and give him a smirk and wink, or they would lick their lips with a hunger look in their eyes.

Now he wasnt the only one who got the looks he had seen neji, kiba, sai, and naruto get them. Naruto and Kiba would smirk at them and the girls would smile alittle more but they didnt walk up to them. Mostly because anko was in the front and as anko had mentioned before she used to be part the crew that controlled the area, so it mostly had to do with the fact that no one wanted to get in trouble with her and have her say something that could very likely get them beat up.

Now standing infront of the restaurant they went in and anko ordered a large table for 8 people to fit in comfortably. As they went in the place was lit up in red, blue, and purple lights here and there, giving it a nice glow of colors. Music was pulsing through the speakers and there were people dancing in the middle of the restaurant, grinding and swaying to the beat. The only thing was that everyone wore the signature color black in some form, it seemed black was a must in this society.

"Holy shit!" said naruto who just had to express himself, hopefully he wouldnt embarrass them.

"This place is the _shit_!" he said, "haha theres no way im going back to that damn old boring as life!"

"and you have seen anything yet" said anko who was looking at naruto with a menu inhand. She got sasuke's attention now.

"what'dda mean anko?" naruto asked

"this isnt anything compared to the real clubs this place has". Sasuke was so fucking thankful for anko, she was going to show them more it sounded.

"does that mean we are going to a club then?" asked Sai

"hmmm...fuck yea" she answered

"ohzz shit anko, you just became our favorite person" said kiba, now looking through the menu, even though he had eaten already he wanted a drink.

"Aa." sasuke agreed. Kakashi was looking around memories coming back at him in small waves. Shikamaru and Neji, were looking at the dancing people, wondering

how the fuck they did it to make their hair stand up in a mohawk while moving their head up and down, headbanging.

Then a waiter came by, "would you like to order anything?" he asked with the music blasting loud, lights going off, and people have make-believe sex on the floor. They all except anko turned to look at him as if he has said 'can you fly?'

Anko being somewhat used to the surrounds ordered,

"yea I want a Diablo, and for them...um we'll call you back"

"ok, anything else?"

"no thanks". With that the man left to get anko her drink. And the guys where just...well they were alittle overwhelmed at the moment, until sasuke asked a question that is.

"At the club you're not going to follow us right?" Kakashi snapped his head at that, theres no way in the _seven hells_ that he was going to leave them alone at a club.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"No" came kakashi's firm answer. He already knew what sasuke meant and it was not happening.

"What does he mean?" asked anko

"what hes trying to say is if you are gonna be all on our asses like a worried mom when we get there" said shikamaru

"oh!, well no, i dont give two shits who you fuck or what you do, as so long as you dont mess with certain people."

"Aa." came sasuke's pleased answer.

"Anko! " exclaimed kakashi, she was suppose to be helping him watch over them, not letting them run free.

"what!, kakashi they're big boys they can take care of themselfs"

"no not them, you say _A_, they say_ B_, you say _no, _they say _yes_"

" well then they'll learn the hard way here, if i tell them not to mess with people and they do, they are going to have to pay the consequences, easy as that, you should know kakashi"

"yes, but i'm trying to avoid something like that!"

She turned to the guys, not feeling like arguing with kakashi.

"I point out who not to talk to and the rest is up to you,ok!". A round of nods and ok's were heard and they went back to whatever is was that they were doing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gaara had arrived at the restaurant and was leaning on the side of the building waiting for sakura and tenten.

Dressed in a tight dark red shirt that you could almost make out his muscles, a black jacket, his black pants that had two chains hanging of the sides of the pockets, he had a black stud earring, and a helix piercing on the other ear, his necklace that had a coffin in silver hanging from it, he had rolled the jackets sleeves up to his elbow and on his wrists he had on a black studded bracelet on his left hand with a ring on his index finger, and two silver bracelets on his right with a ring, also on his index finger. His hair was tousled as always and had a cigarette hanging from his lips.

He had seen when anko had entered the place and the people that were following behind her. He didnt want to deal with her and her little band, and he really didnt want to have a bad time with sakura and tenten here, he inhaled and blew out smoke, his hands in his pockets. Anko was going to us them all trouble and he was sure that zabuza was going to make sakura and him deal with it as always, He looked around to see if he caught a glimpse of sakura and at the corner he saw her coming his way, she was a bit far to see him but he could clearly see her. If she was here tenten would take long to show up either, and he wonder how sakura would deal with anko when he told her.

Sakura was getting closer and she caught his red hair, she gave small smirk to which he responded with his own and walked to her meeting her half way.

Sakura smirked when she saw his red hair and a thought crossed her mind and that was that he looked really fucking good in dark red, the fucker could really pull of the color when he wanted too. She gave him a small wave when he came closer. She looked at his outfit and nodded approving it.

"approved?" he asked

"Aa. most definitely" she smirked, "is tenten here yet?"

"no, i havent seen her."

"did you check ins_ have you even gone inside to see if she was here yet?" she asked him with a tilt of her head.

"Nope"

" I see. " she shook her head.

" i was waiting for you to show, i've never really talked to tenten before anyways"

"well now is a good time to start dont'cha think..?"

"Hmm"

" well lets ask the doorman if his seen her" she said as she walk passed him and to the restaurant, until she was pulled back gently from her wrist.

"I'll go see if shes here, stay here" he said as he began to walk towards the doorman and sakura was standing there with her eyebrow raised.

"shes not in there" he said as he came back to her.

"shes never really been early for anything" said sakura

"Aa. "

"wanna go inside or do we stay out here?"

He thought for a minute and thought back to how the place was a bit crowed inside.

"lets wait for her out here."

"Hmm" was all she said before reaching to him, his 6,0 over her 5,5, and took out his cigarette from and took it for her own. Gaara's lips twitched just'a bit before smirking and pulled her closer to stand by him.

"you've made it a habit now" he said, sakura turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"to steal other people's cigarette's" he explained and she nodded her head in understanding, blew out and said,

"Yup" making the 'p' pop sound.

" its it that hard to find some for your self?"

She blew out again and answered, " no but its just more fun this way" she said, smile alittle at him and gave a small shrug.

"whats taking this chick so long damn it!" said sakura

"is she lost or something?" asked gaara.

"she better not be" mutter sakura before taking out her phone and called tenten.

"ello!"

"bitch where are you?"

"shit sakura im almost there!"

"the fuck are you doing!"

"my...fuck..ow...hair.."

"you havent left your apartment!"

"no, why?"

" because me and gaara are already here, stupid!"

"ohhhh...sorry i swear i'll be there soon, i'll catch a cab!"

"..."

"sakura?"

"have you lost it...there are no fucking cabs that will travel at this time"

"...shit i forgot!"

"...i'll call someone to pick your sorry ass up"

"thank you!"

"yea yea"

Sakura hanged up and looked up at gaara.

"she still at home"

"..." stare

"..." stare

"um to you have that guys number?"

"what guy's" he asked

"the one that used to act like our own personal taxi"

"yea"

"can i have it, tenten needs it"

stare

stare

"yes?"

stare

Seeing as how gaara was not going to give up the number sakura walked closer to him and searched his jacket and pockets for his phone. Finding the damn thing she blew out a bit of smoke from the cigarette and scrolled through the names on his contact list. Gaara stared at her as she searched through his phone, the light from it made her eyes shine and the silvery line of make-up she had on the bottom.

She raised the with the cigarette to her mouth when gaara snatched it back and inhaled, she tch'ed at him, got closer to him for a bit of warm heat, the hand that didnt have the phone was on his shoulder and she was standing facing his chest, his phone touched his chest as she leaned sightly towards him. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her alittle more, with the clothes she was wearing it had to get alittle cold.

"you should have brought a jacket"

"didnt think she'd make us wait this long"

"and? you could have still brought one"

"would you need a jacket when your sweating on the dance floor?...didnt think so"

She went back to search for the damn number. As a very light breeze past by he pulled her closer still with the hand at her waist, until he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his chin ontop of her head.

"How many fucking names do you have here?"

"many"

"the fuck was his name again?"

" cant remember?"

"tell me his name, damn it"

"no"

"why the fuck not?"

"cause i cant remember it either"

She looked up from the phone and told him straight to his face, "lying motherfucker" and took back the cigarette and went back to the phone.

Gaara smirked lightly and light bumped her head to the side with his cheek.

"Im never going to get tenten at this rate"

.

His small smirk turned wider into a bigger smirk and wrapped his other arm around her.

.

* * *

><p>DONE! YES! please review for the sake of cookies and a <strong>very very jealous gaara<strong>!

ohh the tension. PLEASE REVIEW!

and so sorry for the wait!

until next episode

Luna-sama

**REVIEW PLEASE -**

:D


	10. Chapter 10 The Meeting

Hi my beautiful peo_ -dodges shoes, knifes, kunai's shurikens-

T_T IM SOORRYYY! -dodges high heels-

alright alright! sheezz..

Firstly i would like to thank those who kindly left reviews! they make me so happy! :3

and would like to thank those who have added me to their favorites!

iTS 16 PAGES LONG! and i hope chu like it! -love luna-sama-

**IMPORTANT! **

**IF any of you are interested before you start to read, load Britney Spears "**_**Gimme More**_**" song! **

**Its the one i picked for when sasuke sees sakura again! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

As sakura finally found the blasted number for tenten, the restaurants/club music had increased and you could hear it all the way outside, where sakura and gaara where standing. She called the guy and had asked/ordered him to go and pick up a friend of her's and gave him all the directions and shit.

"Gaara lets go inside and wait for tenny there, i want a drink" she said. Gaara as always nodded and followed her inside, at the door he asked the host for table for 4 people, having another chair just in case tenten brought someone else, unlikey, but possible.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

They were brought to their table and had sat down, when gaara managed to spot anko and the band sitting a few tables away. Sakura had taken the menu offered to them and ordered a dry martini for her and a vodka martini for gaara. Slipping her drink sakura took out her phone for a minute to check if she had any new messages, and infact temari had sent her a text not so long ago and sakura decided to text back. Gaara wasn't paying much attention to anything but to anko's table and watching how she was talking to the guys as if she had known them forever.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

On anko's side of things the guys were talking back and forth about their shoes and concerts to anko and how naruto nearly fell of the stage once and nearly had gotten eaten by the fangirls, anko was looking amused and laughing with the guys as kakashi was looking around paranoid as hell, the boys had ordered their drinks as soon as they had gotten over their shock and were now slipping their drinks having a pretty nice time. All expect Sasuke Uchiha, who had gotten a glimpse of sakura walking in looking all hot and shit, he had mentally cursed because the last time he had saw her, he had to fight with his little buddy downstairs and it had been difficult enough then, he really didnt want to go through that again unless she was willing to do something about it.

_They keep watching, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the the crowd was saying_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more _

Sasuke managed to look at her and saw she was on her phone with the same guy she had been with at the last time. She still had that ridiculous pink hair he managed to make out and couldnt get stop the blood from heading south, because damnit it show be a sin how she looked right now, and the skirt...god help him from losing his mind. He really wanted to meet her, as in he would fucking fake he was dying just so she would look in his direction.

She had her legs crossed and he couldnt help but stare at the skin she was showing, damn boots of hers covered almost everything, such a fucking _tease_.

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)_

_If you're on a mission (ooh)_

_You got my permission oh_

Gaara lucky didnt see sasuke looking at sakura because he was called by sakura when sasuke began he's staring. Gaara's attention was drawn to her as she asked him if he was going to want something to munch on while they waited for tenten, who seemed to have gotten lost on her way seeing as how she wasnt there yet.

She was going to ordered something and wanted to know if he wanted anything as well. He told her he hadnt looked at the menu and to just order something for him as she knew what he liked to eat.

"you sure?, dont complain when you dont like it!"

"yea yea" he said, and slipped his drink. Calling over one of the waiters, looking at the menu, one of them came over.

" Hello, would like to order miss?"

"yes, an order of chips n' dips with the spicy hot sauce and one of the small guacamole blows."

Writing everything down the man, nodded and asked if they wanted anything else, "anything else?"

"hmm, no thanks" sakura answered and gave the man back the small menu's, nodding the man left to get their orders.

Sakura had noticed that gaara was staring of into space and decided to bug him abit.

Sasuke had seen her talk to the red haired man and seen her order something, she seemed like she came here regularly, meaning she lived this crazy ass life of no rules.

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

"Hey gaara, earth to gaara, you in there?" snapping her fingers to get his attention.

Looking back at her, he grabbed her hand and with his other grabbed his drink and gave her a small, "hmm?"

"you were spacing out on me there gaara-chan" she said smirking lightly

Slipping his vodka martini, he gave her hand a small squeeze, "its nothing sakura, merely thinking" he said

"about?" she asked

"nothing important really"

"if it wasnt important, it wouldnt be in your head, gaara" she said slipping her drink.

"you know me so well" he said

"exactly so spill, slave" she said smirking again

"when did i become your slave" he asked smirking as well

"oh dear gaara, you should know i bought you from zabuza, said you were a pain in the ass, and so me being so nice, i bought you to keep you from harm" she answered, while shaking her head light for dramatic effect.

Gaara smirked at her playfulness and played along because he really enjoy it, and found it quite annoying when it was was interrupted like now that the waiter had to come and place their small order.

"Heres your order miss, enjoy" the male bowed lightly and went away with gaara glaring at his back.

Taking a chip and munching sakura shook her head at his attitude, "gaara for fucks sakes its his job"

"dont care, didnt you see how he was looking at you, sakura, the nerve of the fucker when im sitting right here" he all but hissed out

" yea well you know how they are" Gaara knew but still found it hard to deal with, even with all the years he had to beat people to stop the stupid staring.

Sasuke wasnt to any better, he had seen the way the fucking waiter was looking at the girl, and it didnt sit well with him at all, he didnt know why the red haired man didnt just clock him right where he stood, shit he knew he would have.

Just then tenten stumbled to their table and sat on a chair, huffng and puffing, with a few strains of her hair on her face.

"Tenten...your late as fuck" said sakura.

"im aware saks" she said huffing slightly

"Did you run or something?" asked gaara

"I was running around my apartment trying to find my shit and then the car came and the fucker wouldnt come all the way here"

"why not?" asked sakura

"said he wasnt stupid enough to go into dangerous territory"

"Aa, To who does this place belong to?"

"Some guy named ryoko or something but he isnt the manager, he's group comes here alot and well you know the story" answered gaara

" Aa, they claim it and give the manager a deal of whatever they earn and shit, right?" asked tenten"

"yup, so tell me have you spoken to temari yet?" asked sakura

" no, i havent been busy with moving, i havent even talked to zabuza yet either, though im sure he knows im here, guys got eyes and ears everywhere, right"

"No shit, but have you heard, Anko back in town"

"what! your lying!"

"No kankuro told me, and she wanted zabuza help with some shits"

"Bitch has the nerve to leave on bad terms and then come back to ask for help! the fuck is she smoking?"

"She asked zabuza for it alright, shot her down like a balloon, word from temari is shes looking for me and gaara to help her out, you know"

Tenten couldnt believe what she was hearing, this was just too funny for her, to think that the mightly anko would be asking for something, how things have changed.

Few years ago anko would have died before asking anyone for anything.

Shaking her head, she looked around the packed club.

"Well then enough about that, lets drink and celebrate your return, my dear tenten!" said sakura

"hell ya" tenten turned to call over a waiter with gaara smirking lightly beside sakura.

Sasuke had seen the whole thing from the stumbling girl to them taking back shots like nothing, all three of them, he had to admit that red haired guy, could drink, it seemed they where playing a game of who could drink more and the guy was beating the pink haired guy by two glasses of vodka shots, goddamn. The guys at his table had also been playing the game with anko and where now eating some snacks and shit to absorb the alcohol. Some of them, naruto and kiba, had gone to dance with some chicks they had seen, kakashi and anko were at the mini bar, leaving shikamaru, neji, sai, and himself behind. He didnt really care his attention was on the hot chick a few tables away.

Sasuke wasnt much of a man of patience, you could say it ran in the family, so when he had seen the red haired guuy leave the table with his phone on his ear, you could say he was feeling abit...anxious,perhaps. The girls were talking about something, with the pink haired girl showing the other girl something on her phone, and they looked like they wer catching up with each other, he couldnt really hear, what with the music blasting lous as fuck, and everything.

He had seen sai leave the table and to the bar where a chick was eyeing him, neji was on the phone, such a bitch really, and shikamaru was...sleeping it seemed with his head on the table, god he had no help whatsoever!

He hadnt known weather to mention the girl to anko and see if she had known about the girl or not, but then question would have been asked and he didnt want to be questioned like a child.

He turned back to watch the girl and saw that the red haired man hadnt come back, he inwardly shurgged, not his concern. He got up and walked to the bar to get himself another drink and possible to try and get some sort of details on the hottie.

He reached the bar with a slight nod on nejis part to show that he had seen him pass, he had sat on the high chair and ordered whatever was the strongest shot they had, the bartender merely gave him a once over and single nod of his head.

On naruto and kiba's side they were having a blast with the girls they had seen dancing before deciding to join them seeing as how the other boring members were not going to be moving from their chairs anytime soon. Dancing with crazy colored chicks and that _didnt_ want to see you the next day had to be the best thing ever, not overly clingy and playful. Thats what they looked for chicks that knew the rules of night stand.

As for kakashi and anko, they seemed to be getting along, it _seemed_.

"Kakashi for fuck's sake, they are _not_ children, they have brains let them use it!" said anko

"the only one with a brain is shikamaru, and the rest think with half of their brains and the other half with their dicks, and the dick part tends to win most of the time"

"your gonna tell me you didnt think with your dick when you were here?"

"thats not the same, woman!"

"how is it not the same!"

"i didnt have anyone to guild me then!"

She sighed before going on, " Its doesnt really matter what you say kakashi, they want to have fun and you cornering them will only drive them farther away, let them have their fun. They'll get tired soon enough."

"No, they wont, at least, sasuke wont, he longs for the freedom his father denied him. Seventeen years of limited freedom can do that to ya."

She sighed again, " thats another thing, leave sasuke uchiha _alone_, kakashi, that boy will only learn the hard way."

"how do you know that?"

"I got a look in his eyes and i saw it, more subborn then a rock, that one, eh?"

"got that right, handling him, is like handling an animal!"

She smirked at that, " thats a pretty harsh thing to say about one of your sons"

"I may have known him for a pretty long time but that doesnt make it easier for me"

" you mean for pretty much his whole live, yea?"

"ah, all of them, known them for nearly their whole lives, GOD! i feel old!"

Anko jumped slightly from his small outburst, " dont worrry, that sliver hair of your's hides that white hair you might have gotten from taking care of them." she teased.

His eye twitched.

.

"So besides missing out on a few fights any thing new i need to know about, saks?" asked tenten slipping another shot.

"not that i can think of right now." answered sakura

"where the fuck did gaara go?" asked tenten

"dont know, he got a call from one of his men or something i think, he said he was going to be right back, why u need something?" sakura looked at her.

"no, its just he never stays too long away from you."

"not this again" sakura said rolling her eyes.

"what! I havent said anything!"

"riiiiight" sakura looked around the place before landing her eyes on a few hot guys on the dance floor, crazy ass blond hair, looked like he was hit by lighting. Nice.

"helllo earth to sakura!"

"what!" she looked back to tenten, " dont be getting all bitchy and clingy tenny, i love you but i'll knock you out if you bug me about _that _again." she warned.

" fine fine! geez! that fist of yours is like a gift from god or something."

"more like from satan himself, but who cares."

Tenten laughed slightly, "ha, that name brings back a few memories."

Sakura's eyebrow raised, "like what?"

Tenten munched on a chip and slipped her drink before talking again, " Back in my block people talked about a person they had named that, satan, it was like THE Talk ya know, i heard stories and shit about how he beat people for whatever were his reasons, and how people respected him like hell, the danger that his carried around. All that shit that made you look like a badass. How he beat a hundred people and took down three major bosses just cuz he felt like it, goddamn!"

Sakura looked at her amused. Ah, how did people come up with these things.

"The King ya know, none of us ever really saw him" tenten turned to her and went on. "Can you imagine my surprise when word got around that this person, this King, fucking satan, was a goddamn fucking Chick! with pink hair no less!" tenten threw her hands up in the air and shook her head, totally un-ficking-belivable.

Sakura merely smirked at her. Really were did these people find such ridiculous ideas.

Sakura shook her head slightly, "tenny, let me tell you this" she said holding up her index finger, "i have never claimed myself as ruler of anything, people just make things up, and use me as the character in their stories. Nothing more nothing less. But i will hold a candle up to hold my rep as the baddest chick around." She smirked as she munched slightly on a chip, "what do ya say tenten, care to help me hold up my title?" Sakura's smirk widen as she saw tenten's eyes spark up with light, she laid her elbow on the table, with her hand towards to tenten, who grabbed it in promise to help sakura keep her badass title.

Just then gaara had quickly come back inside and was by the girls table in seconds, "Sakura we got to go" he said just as a chair had fallen over with a loud bang.

Most people didnt notice but gaaara, sakura, and tenten definitely took notice, and it was just gaara's rotten luck that the noise was at anko's table.

Neji had been on his phone checking his blogs and his mini page on the internet, with shikamaru sleeping next to him, he had looked up for a moment and had seen a chick sitting by one of the tables, not taking interest at all, he had gone back to his phone. Not even ten minutes had passed by when a guy had shown up and walked up to the table, looking down at neji.

Neji hadnt noticed his arrive until the guy cleared his throat loudly. He glanced up to him briefly, not one to wast his time on stupiditiy, he had no bussines with the man so he ignored him. The man not one to be ignored cleared his throat again, neji looked at him annoyance in his eyes and with a pissed tone answered.

"what"

"I couldnt happen but notice that i have never seen you around here, you or your friend here" he waved his hand towards shikamaru, who had woken up once he had heard neji talk, and easy came up with the conclusion that this was not going to end good.

" No we're not from around here" answered neji

" i see" the man didnt something with his hand and from behind him a woman stepped out.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked neji

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question, " No i dont"

"Do you know who this is?" he asked the woman the same question.

"Yes yes thats him!" the woman cried out, "he cheated on me! he told me he loved me!" the woman said, neji had looked up alarm at the sudden out burst lie, shikamaru looking the same.

"So your the little-" he was cut of by neji

"i dont know her man"

"you cheated on me and now lie to my face!" the woman said/yelled.

"your gonna be very sorry for your mistake buddy" the man threaten as a few more big guys came from behind him, he had thrown the chair infront of him and landed with a loud bang, neji stand right up along with shikamaru. Shikamaru was seriously wondering where the hell anko was at a time like this.

Sai was on the otherside of the bar far from sasuke or anko, drinking with naruto and kiba who had wanted a drink and were talking about stuff when he looked towards the others to see how the were doing. He then did a double take at what he saw from their table neji and shikamaru were being cornered by a few guys, his anger rose as he quickly turned to inform the others.

"Oi knock it off, theres trouble with neji and shikamaru" his voice cold. Naruto and kiba quickly looked towards their table and sure enough there was and they quickly dashed over there.

"Kiba go get anko and kakashi, they're not far from here and sasuke too, while your at it. Got it?" Kiba's answer came quick as he dashed the other way, "Got it!"

"Look man, we dont want any trouble, i dont know this girl, never since her in my life" said neji

The man didnt believe him, "you got some nerve to lie to my face like that, when shes point you out!"

"What the hell is going on?" yelled out naruto with sai by him.

"this man here says neji cheated on this chick here" shikamaru said pointing at the girl.

"the hell are you talking about neji hasnt been with anyone, who the hell are you!" asked/yelled naruto

"of course you would say that your his friends, you cover his ass, and im just one of the many friends she has here"

"well obviously your an idiot because shes playing right now" said sai glaring at the man in front.

"what the fuck did you just say, asshole!"

Kiba had run over to sasuke as soon as he saw him, nearly crashed into him and almost spilled his drink, pissed of sasuke but he got over it as soon as kiba explained why he was running, he then dashed over to kakashi and anko who has seen kiba running to sasuke and they all ran to where neji and shikamaru were along with the rest.

"goddamn it! what the fuck happened kiba!" asked kakashi

"i dont know but sai told me to come here first, he saw some guys ganging up on neji and shikamaru at our table."

"son-of-a-bitch!" yelled out anko, she hadnt seen anyone who she might have thought would cause trouble.

They got to their table and it wasnt pretty what was going on. A fight was bound to break out at anytime. Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and Kiba were all on one side of the table, on the other was a big man infront with a girl beside him and about five guys behind them, it looked like a territory fight, and that was not good at all. The only thing that was seeming to hold them back was the table in the middle of them.

"What is happening here! Neji!" yelled out kakashi

"ask them, they got all this shit messed up, i havent done crap!"

"we're gonna rearrange your face pretty boy" the guy say taking a step foward. Anko knew that it was a really bad sign so before_

"i'd like to see you try! asshole" yelled out naruto with kiba right there to back him up.

"i havent had a fight in years" said sai also taking a step foward, with sasuke, neji and shikamaru backing him up.

This was so not ending well.

The man was going to out his mouth and respond when two voices stopped everything, and anko felt her stomach tighten up in knots.

_"Enough"_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAH i wonder if i should go on...hmm. fine... lol lol lol lol lol lol lol =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Enough" _ both voices of sakura and gaara.

From the sides came out three people, all three demanded obedience. There was man in the middle with to girls on each of his side.

Gaara was glaring right at everyone, he demanded control and obedience.

Everyone looked at them surprised and shock, anko felt a mix of relief and dread.

The boys were all very much shocked, they looked at all three and how they were dressed, how they controlled the air around them. Most of all they were all shocked at the pink haired girl that oozed sexiness and confidence, standing straight, head held high, and a banging body to boot. The other girl wasnt far behind either, and the guy screamed danger. Total dominance.

The others had their eyes wide open in shock and fright, they knew who they were and what those three were capable of doing, but what got them so speechless was that they never ever entered a argument that wasnt there bussines. Had they crossed some sort of line then? for them to step-in now? Their fear rose as sakura took two steps foward towards them.

"Thats quite enough" she said look towards the man and the woman causing the disturbance. Sai was about to say something when anko immediately held a hand out to him to stop him from talking. Sai quickly understood and took a step back, the others on his side quickly followed suit.

"What do you think your doing itsugi?" asked sakura looked straight to the man's eye,

"i..i..i was just confronting someone for isanji here" he mentioned to the girl by his side how was now trembling underneath sakura's stare.

"confronting?" sakura questioned, " that didnt look confronting to me..._at. all._" the man now known as itsugi flinched at the last words.

" bbbut i was, isanji said that he cheated on her! that cannot go unpunished!" itsugi said.

"oh i know, but to me it looked like you were about to start a...fight, am i mistaken, _itsugi_?" His eyes widen and quickly tired to amend sakura's mistake.

"no no no i_"

"why go through the trouble of _that_ for her, when you know what she _is_" sakura bit out.

"no no shes changed i swear i_"

"where is the man she claims cheated on her?" sakura cut him off, as she turned towards band members. Neji had been staring at her the whole time along with the others and wondered how the hell did she stop everything. He blinked when he heard the question and shyly went to the front of everyone, and gave a nod at her, trying his best not to stare at her openly.

"Is this the one, isanji?"

"yyyyes"

"i see, and whats the mans name then?"

the woman stuttered out, " kkaiddo, i..i ddont know hhis last nname"

"i see" sakura turned to neji, " whats your name?"

Neji looked at the woman infront of him with disgust before turning to sakura, "Neji Huuyga"

Sakura looked at itsuji and isanji at the time, " and you dont know this woman?" sakura knew all of this, they had heard the whole thing and knew the man was telling the truth because he hadnt been here more then a two weeks, and she slept around alot.

"no i've never met her before"

"what do you say to that isanji?"

"i..i."

" when did he cheat on you isanji?"

"ttwo days ago"

The nerve of the girl to lie to her face.

"and where were you two days ago neji?"

"at hotel with my friends all present here"

" are you new here neji?"

"yes"

"isanji werent you dating some guy about a week ago?"

"i..i..ye.."

God she loved making people crack.

"And werent you angry at him, word had it that he fucked some chick not so long ago." sakura commented. Gaara had a tiny smirk on his lips at seeing sakura work her magic, the chick was trying to get an innocent man beat, to make her ex worried. _Give me a break._ he said inwardly. Sakura was gonna make her spill and then zabuza would deal with her.

"Yup i heard it from the the man himself" commented tenten looking at the lying girl.

"you know..." sakura trailed of looking at neji closer, "neji kinda looked like him too dont'cha think" she said and looked at tenten.

"yea he does, doesnt he? neat." said tenten

"so isanji, care to tell us...why the fuck you lied?" sakura said looking back at the girl.

"i..i..i.."

"i have no time to waste for your retarded stuttering, speak!"

"..." the girl didnt say anything because she was sure sakura was going to yelled at her.

"Tch, lying sluts will only get you in trouble, itsugi, and now your going to deal with zabuza himself"

Kakashi's eyes widen at the name.

"no nono wwwait, i didnt, i wasnt, its not_"

Sakura held up her hand. " Save your breathe itsugi, let this be a lesson to al those who wont listen, get your facts right before you mess shit around."

"Zabuza will be waiting for you in 5 mintues, dont be late." was gaara's voice as they turned back to him as he flipped his phone shut, meaning he had just finished talking with zabuza, tenten was smirking/smiling at gaara, she loved their team worked, sakura was the one that mentally backed you into a corner and gaara would do it physically. So sakura would pick of your mistakes one by one, one being worse then the other and then gaara would finish the blow by senting you to zabuza or doing it himself.

"Get out of my sight" she barked at them, had a fight broken out zabuza would have had their heads, no doubt, even though people had their own territorys if a fight started no doubt it would bring upon chaos for the others and that was something zabuza was not going to put up with.

The whole time the band members couldnt believe what they had just seen, this pink haired girl had saved them from a big fight now doubt and the control she had over them was just amazing, nobody said anything and just followed her orders. They had something in their chest that they couldnt describe with words.

Sasuke was simply amazed at her. She had comptelely told of the man and then the chick and it seemed she held some sort of power over them.

He had concluded she was insane, standing up to that many men alone like that, it was...sexy as fuck, shiiiit, he had seen the way her body moved and holy shiiit!

His throat felt dry right now, wheres the water when you need it!

The others were almost in the same condition as sasuke, expect from kakashi and anko, kakashi was just staring in wondere because it seemed that they/she knew zabuza, a man you didnt fuck around with at any cost.

Right stay away from this chick going on his to-do list.

Anko was hoping that sakura stayed so that she could talk to her about a few things, hopefully gaara would also agree otherwise...

Sakura turned to neji to apologize.

"Im sorry about them neji, the girl is abit of a whore so dont worry about it, sorry if they ruined your night." she said with a hand behind her lower back, and the other running through her hair.

Neji blushed at his name and her...body, christ! the hell is wrng with him!

"yyea no problem, its fine"

"They wont be borthering you again, ok?"

"Okay"

Gaara had walked abit farther away from the whol mess with tenten, waiting for sakura, until he called out to her.

"Blossom"

Sakura gave him a small sexy smirk and he deep blushed and smiled, before she turned to leave.

"Bye Neji" neji flushed with a pretty red bush on his pale cheeks again at her tone of voice, not doubt that it had made many men off at her feet it. She walked towards gaara, tenten had gotten her purse and gave sakura a wink, she gave tenten a nod and went next to gaara who immediately pulled her to his side closely and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. They began to walk towards the crowd when anko's voice stopped them.

"Gaara! wait!"

They stopped but didnt turn around.

"I need to talk with you guys"

They didnt responed, and were about to step away when she called again. The guys were hoping that they would stay so that they would get to meet them.

"Its Important!"

Sakura turned her head slighty towards gaara who heard her sigh, she whispered, "just how much is it gonna cost us to hear her?"

"hopefully not our asses" answered tenten from the other side. With a sigh gaara answered sakura, "Alot but he favors you so just buy him a few beers when we get back"

"Will do"

Sakura turned her head away from gaara to and looked back slighty to look at anko and the guys behind her, and with a small smirk on her face she answered anko,

"Make it quick, Anko"

The three turned back to face her and sasuke couldnt help the mischievous smirk that creep on his face. Sakura noticed his smirk and looked directly at him and she tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him a smirk that made his insides turn to pudding and the blood in his viens turn into hot liquid lava, heating up his body.

Theres no telling what that smirk did to him downstairs.

No doubt that he had found what he had been searching for.

.

.

Sakura nodded her head the side in a sign to follow her, tenten and gaara right behind her, with anko and the others behind them, going to an area with more space at the very end of the club/restaruant, where you could see everything from, the bar, dance floor, and the other tables.

Sakura took a sit with gaara on her right and tenten on her left. She mention with her hand for them to all sit.

"Anko make this quick" came gaara's demand.

"Right, as you may all know i've been seeing to it that the guys here all dont get into much trouble and try to show them places they can hangout."

"yea we heard about your...job." came tenten's comment.

"Thats not the only thing i need help with, words going around with the media that they are here and as you very well know this place hates the media with their cameras and shit, now theres man that i believe wants to ruin the bands, in other words he wants them out of the entertainment bussines for good."

"How does involve us?" asked tenten

"I need you to make sure that they are safe here, there was an accident some time ago that was caused on purpose and i need them to have someone watch them

wherever they go."

"so someone is trying to kill them?"

"no not kill but enjured, enjured to the point where they cant perform anymore"

"and you thought it was a good idea to have them here, instead?" asked sakura shaking her head.

" It wasnt the brightest i know but its because of you guys that i brought them, here and not somewhere else"

"that was a stupid mistake anko, we arent bodyguards and work for no one" said gaara pissed off.

"You work for zabuza dont you, whats the big deal?" asked kakashi, cocky.

"shut up kakashi, you have no idea who you are talking to!" hissed anko

"they are with zabuza, its nothing"

"KAKASHI ZIP YOUR MOUTH!"

The tension rolled in waves as no one said a word and and tenten's faced lost its playfulness. Bad move. Her eyes took on a darker brown. much darker.

Their faces changed, sakura and gaara, with cold expressions.

"Who is this retarded fucker, eh gaara?" asked tenten, her eyes glaring at kakashi, as anko tried and failed to calm her down.

"wwait tenten its_"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, born here and moved away years ago, and made a life in very south of japan" answered gaara.

"Huh, so Mr. Hatake, so what if we're with zabuza, you got a problem with it?" asked tenten

"no no tenten, he doesnt not at all." answered anko for him.

"Cuz if you do, lets just it wont end well for you"

"tenten listen to me! his an idiot no idea whats coming out of his mouth!"

"Enough!" called sakura, tenten relaxed as did everyone else, sasuke was so very much interesting in what was happening and couldnt help but stare at sakura.

"Calm down tenten, its fine. As for you kakashi hatake i'd be careful with how and what you say around here, wouldnt want you get hurt right" said sakura,

"im guessing how anko told you that there was a group of people that handles everything, yes? The partys, clubs, blockpartys, and so on, right?"

Sasuke quickly took control of the conversation seeing as how kakashi couldnt control himself and clearly something was bothering anko.

.

"Yes, she told us about that."

Sakura turned to him and smirked, she liked this guy, he seem too know what he was doing and he was hot as fuck.

Sasuke smirked back as well, there was no way in hell he was going pass up a chance to flirt and talk to this girl, nope.

"There are seven people in the group as you know, We know four of them"

There was shock that passed through everyone sitting, sasuke eyes widen, and then blink and nodded for her to go on.

"We," she motioned with her hand to tenten, gaara, and herself, " are the remaing three of the group."

There was a moment of silence where they band was taking the news in, they were meetin the people who ran the whole thing!

Sasuke really couldnt believe his luck, he was looking at the table and then he looked up to sakura, and saw her small smirk, clearly enjoying their shock faces.

He smirked back lighty and offered his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

She took his hand and wondered if a guy's hand had to be so warm.

"Sakura Haruno"

As soon as her skin touched his a spark went up his arm and down his spine, he had to really hold back the slight groan at the back of his throat.

Its was so soft and smooth.

They let go of their hands as sakura introduced the other two at her sides.

"She is Tenten, known as Kunai." They smirked at each other.

"and He is Subaku no Gaara, more known as The Sand Demon"

"and you?" sasuke asked.

"what about me?"

"you have another name, like they do?"

"The Black Cherry Blossom" answered gaara, or Black Blossom, he added inwardly.

"If you live long enough, perhaps you'll meet the others and learn their nicknames." said tenten

"Ah." sasuke looked back to sakura who rested her cheek on her fist, interesting indeed.

"Tell you what. i'll see if i can help you out anko, i'll tell you how it turns out, ok, we've got to go" She got up from her sit with gaara and tenten and was about to leave when sasuke called out to her.

"sakura!"

"yes?"

"if things do manage to work out, wont you takes us out to best clubs you've got, ya know as good hosts" sasuke said smirking.

Sakura was starting to like this one, and nodded her head. "Yea i'll hook you up with the best but dont be crying when you cant handle it, got it?"

"Ah, got it, such generous hosts" sasuke really wanted to talk to her more,much more.

She gave a low bow in mocking and when she was eye to eye with sasuke, answered in a low tone, "Only the best sasuke" Turned and left the place with her friends.

Sasuke was on fire very much so, her voice in that single moment made his body snap. She was a something else entirely. Something that he was sure would be his end and beginning.

He would wait very anxiously for the next time they meet.

.

.

* * *

><p>DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :3<p>

review please and IM SOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!

Please forgive my mistakes!

**REVIEW! PLEASE :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Temptation

Hi Everyone! ^^

I would like to thank all those who reviewed and those who added me to their Favs!

But just alittle thing, please please! review! I've got alot of favorite adds for Story, Author, Alert.

But none review! It would mean alot if you did!. Just a simple word, tell me if you liked it, if theres a

song you think would go well with a part of the story, if theres something you guys dislike, or perhaps

some character you would like added to the story.

Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING! **:3**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Sakura, Gaara, and Tenten walked outside of the club/resturant and headed down the street with neon lights on every corner, some flashing, some had weird symbols on the side of the name of the place. They could hear the music coming out of the club when the doors would open and smell the smoke as well. People turned their heads to look at them and give them a nod as a sign of respect.

Tenten wearing her dark chocolate dress, that fitted her like a second skin that stopped at her mid-thigh, wearing pink high heels. Walked with her head high, looking at everyone that they passed by.

"Hey, saks, are we really helping anko?" she asked

Sakura who was walking next to gaara, who still had his arm around her shoulders, who was on his phone texting with one hand, answered tenten, amusement clear in her voice, " eh, it would be fun, wouldnt it?, im curious as to who would want the pretty boys out of the bussiness."

"Why do we care about them?, its not like we dont have other things to have fun with"

"I never said i cared, i could careless if they were found at the bottom of a lake, get it right tenten. But it would be interesting to see how anko plans things out, besides we dont have anything to do nowadays"

"How do you think zabuza will take the news that you're trying to help anko?"

"Pissed at first, but if i persuade him enough he just might let me"

"Not unless theres something he could gain from this...adventure of yours." came Gaara's input to the situation.

Sakura gave alittle sigh before digging her head on his shoulder.

"Gaaaaraaa, come on! Im doing this for entertainment, besides that sasuke fellow seems interesting along with that kakashi hatake. Dont you wanna know why he snapped at tenten ealier?,"

"No blossom, i have no intentions of finding out why he snapped, though im sure tenten was dying to snap _his_ neck..."

"hadnt it been for sakura, he would be in the hospital by now" she bit out.

"There was no need for that tenten, i'll see if zabuza knows him, perhaps that may help me" said sakura.

"Not likely" came gaara's voice again.

"Gaaaaraaa dont be so negative! you...you are on my side right?" she asked looking up at him.

Gaara looked down at her but didnt say anything other than rub her arm that was getting a bit too cold for his liking. Then turned back to stare ahead.

"Answer me damnit!" sakura said slightly pissed.

Gaara merely smirked, and pulled her closer to him. Tenten watched from the side and shook her head, zabuza was gonna flip a bitch when he found out what sakura was planning.

.

.

.

After the little conversation, anko had decided that they should head back to the hotel and sleep, while she would head back to her apartment.

And of course kakashi had agreed and the boys had no option other than go back the the hotel and think about the pink haired chick, named sakura.

So it wasnt all bad.

Sasuke was laying on his bed looking up at the dark ceiling, when he had entered his room he didnt bother turning them on, thinking about sakura and her crazy smirk that he had a feeling, was going to become an addiction later on.

Her hand was so soft against his skin and the way she talked was so...sexy, and when she was talking to that guy, whos name he didnt bother to remember, she...she...needed a new word just for her because he couldnt find one at the moment.

He had this feeling inside, a urge, to see her again, if only just to look at her once more before going to sleep. They had left too quickly for his liking, but theres one thing that bothered him greatly, that man beside her, Gaara was his name, he had an aura around that screamed to stay away. He had pulled sakura close to him when they were leaving, he didnt miss the way the action had clearly said possessive. Sakura it seemed didnt have any problems with it because she let him.

Did that mean that they were together? Was she taken already?

Of course she was, said his mind, what idiot would let her run free when he could claim her so easily.

Sasuke didnt like that thought al all, he had just met her and he was already feeling jealous, great.

But, he thought, even if she were to be taken already,

" i would like to know her, and since shes one of the seven people that runs this place, she can take me to that place where theres no light, anko said she wasnt going to take us, so who better then one thats always there anyways."

Sasuke had spent part of the time tossing and turning trying to sleep but he just couldnt take sakura out of his mind, or the red haired possessive man.

So he got up and went to shower to see if it would loosen his muslces, after that he put on a pair of black tight pants, a dark red shirt, slipped on his leather jacket, and shoes. He had left his ear rings on and jammed his phone in his pocket and left his room, he decided that if he got some air and walked around abit it would help him.

He walked across the lobby and out the doors and was met with the dark sky and chilly air, that he didnt mind. He began to walk away from the hotel and thoughts filled his already cramped mind.

.

.

.

.Sakura had let them to the underground club for the party that was going on there, drinking with temari she watched as tenten danced with people and then vanishing in the swarm of people, zabuza and haku hadnt shown up meaning she didnt have to talk to him yet about the anko situation. She had told temari though, and as expected she had been slightly shocked but if she and gaara were going though with the craziness of it all, she wouldnt be left behind.

Kankuro was at the bar getting all the drinks and gaara was sitting beside sakura as always with temari next to sakura on her otherside talking to her about the ridiculous week she had doing some sort-of spy work for zabuza. It was all good until sakura felt the need to get some fresh air instead of smoke in her lungs.

She had told temari that she was going out for some air that she would be back in half an hour or so. Gaara had seen her get up, looked to temari for an explanation.

"she said she wanted some air" came temari's answer just as she was about to take a slip of her drink that kankuro had brought back.

Gaara immediately stood from the couch they were seated on and went after sakura, who already was by the big, heavy, sliver doors.

She went up the stairs and was behind the warehouse, she took a deep breath and began walking out of the area, and into the busy streets.

She was just walking, letting her mind rest from all the things she had in her head. She was pretty smart, but she let that she needed to rest from time to time, and to just be alone for a few minutes before going back to her life. Dispite what people thought, have this crazy wild life was not as easy as it seemed, there was danger at every corner, you had so many fights that you would lose count, people that you had to answer to, it was as free as it seemed. Yet there were so many that yearned to be in her place.

It was something that she didnt quite understand, if you had a nice life life, why through it away for something like this?, she wondered as she walked the streets music and loud screams morphing into one.

.

Sasuke was taking his time, in taking in all the different people he saw on the streets, he had gone inside comething that looked a cafe and had gotten a black coffee, that he was now drinking. Before getting the coffee though, he had gotten a quick shot of whisky that was mightly fine, at some resturant he had stopped by when his legs had gotten alittle too cold.

He was now walking around trying to find some sort of bench or park that was quiet enough to rest his ears and drink his coffee. Sadly though it seemed that such place didnt exist at the time because he couldnt find it.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes he had found a small area that didnt have any activity going on, it seemed like a little park ot the sorts and nobody was there, only a fountain, and a few benches. He walked passed the bushes and sat on the fountain, with one foot on the ground and the other ontop of the fountain's rim. The breeze moving his hair.

"Gets a bit overwhelming, doesn't it?" a voice came.

He jumped slightly, startled at the voice that broke through the silence of the night.

.

.

Sakura had been walking without a thought as to were she was going, when she finally snapped out of her little daze she found herself in-front of a liquor store.

Not really in the mood for anything from that store, she began to walk again as she remembered a small abandon park, that nobody went to anymore. She had arrived at the peaceful place and had climbed up a tree and rested her back against it with her legs crossed resting on the long, thick branch.

Her quiet time was shortly disturbed by a person sighing loudly and their steps as they passed through the bushes and crushed the twigs on the floor.

She stayed quietly on the tree and watched as the man, sit on the fountain drinking something hot, it seemed from the way steam rose from the cup.

He had rubbed his ears lightly and his temple as well, she turned her head at the direction he had come from and judging from the way she could still hear the music and people talking, she knew he had abit of a diffcultly with his ears at the moment.

So knowing what he felt like right now, and pestering thought in her mind that told her that he had seen him somewhere before she made a small comment that had the man jumping up.

"Gets a bit overwhelming, doesn't it?" she said from the tree.

Sasuke had immediately looked around to find the source of the voice but didnt see anyone around, but decided to answer anyways.

"overwhelming?" he asked, still looking around for the person but not getting up from where he was sitting.

"the noise level back there, i mean" she clarified, looking from him to the moon up in the sky.

"Its...yea, i guess" he answered.

She looked back at him, and decided to put the man at ease seeing as he was looking around more paranoid, to find the person talking to him.

"Dont worry, i dont mean any harm" she said.

" oh?, then could you mind showing yourself to me?" he asked

"why?, i just told you i'm not trying to hurt you" she answered.

"How can i know that you really mean that?" he questioned, for some reason feeling more at ease, the voice it seemed belong to a girl, from the way it sounded so smooth.

She scoffed at that but jumped down anyways. Sasuke turned to the thud noise, and saw a figure coming out of. Pink hair was the first thing he noticed and his eyes slowly raked down her figure, her clothes were the same, the boots, his eyes went back to her face and bright green eyes met his black ones. A smirk slowly forming on her pink glossy lips.

When she had jumped down she managed to get a good look at him, and saw that it was the same man she had met at the club.

A smirked was on her lips as she finally remembered his name, she eyed him up and down and she had to say that the man looked sinfully delicious.

Sasuke felt his heart stop and then beat twice as fast. Sakura was standing infront of him all he could do was stare like an idiot, he had wanted to meet with her again but he didnt think it'd be this soon but he really couldnt complain because god did she look eatable. And he was still sitting down, just fabulous...

She walked towards him with that smirk on her face and titled her side to the side, "Sasuke, right?" she asked.

He stood up and with a nervous small grin answered, "yea, glad you remembered" and offered his hand.

She took his hand and gave a small laugh, "yea i remembered, mind if i sit?" she asked and waved next to him.

"n...not at all," he said and sat down with her, though he noticed that since her...wardrobe was still the same one she wore at the club, she must have been feeling cold but it seemed that she either didnt mind, or she was used to it. Sakura sat next to him, and looked at him for a bit before talking to him.

" i didnt recognize you when i was up there, sorry if i freaked you out" she said looking at the fountain.

"Nah its ok, somewhat anyways. Mind telling me why were up in the tree, trying to scared the soul outta me?" he joked as he laied on of his legs on the fountain and brought it to his chest, then put his hands on-top of his knee and looked at her. Trying his best not to burst into some freakish attack.

She crossed her legs and leaned slightly back, her back facing the fountain and being careful not to fall into it, her side face him.

" I was just out for some air and decided to come here" she answered, " i wasnt trying to give you a heart attack, by the way." She moved the leg that was on-top of the other one up and down, boring, because...well, she was bored. Slightly. " I was here before you came along."

"Its a bit late though dont you think? to be wondering the streets alone." he said.

"Who do you think your talking to? I've been living here all my life " she answered.

And then he remembered to what she belonged to and yea he had to admit, the question was really stupid. God why was he being such a loser at a time like this!

"Yea, forgot about that" he said rubbing his neck, a nervous tick of his since he was child. Sakura turned her head just a pinch to see him. Inwaredly she shook her head, _His gonna get his ass killed_, were her thoughts at the moment. _Should another person have seen him here, well it wouldnt have ended very pretty so to speak._

"Anyways, i heard from anko that you guys manage partys and things like that, is it true?" he asked trying to seem less stupid at the moment.

"yea, she should know, she hosted quite a few of her own when she was in" Now this was news to him, it seem that anko had few interesting things she wasnt telling the boys. Very Interesting.

"Really now" he said looking away from her to the water pooling at the bottom of the fountain, "she failed to mention anything about that."

"Hmm, she fails to mention alot of things. Nothing new there about her." was sakura's comment.

He'll talk to kakashi about that later, he decided. " Where did you come from?"

She rose an eyebrow for him to explain his question. He turned his eyes back to her then back at the water. "You said you came to get air, you must have been some place" She looked back to the trees in-front of her, "I was at a birthday party for a member, it was getting a bit..." she trailed off for a bit trying to find the right word, " i guess i would say, packed."

"packed, huh, arent party always like that?"

"Yea but this one was more packed then the others, ya know friends of friends and so on. People arent always, hmm...allowed to come to our partys, at least no the regular people arent."

This got his attention. " Mind explaining it to me" he asked.

"Nah perhaps another time, just ask anko about it. " He nodded his head. They stayed in peaceful silence for a few minutes before she got up and started to walk away from him. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to face her, for some reason he panic and stood up immediately, something in his chest tighten in an incredibly nasty way.

" your leaving!" he nearly yelled out.

Sakura turned her head back to look at him.

"No " came her simple answer. She turned her body to the side and infront of her was a cigraette and a lighter. "Didnt think you would appreciate smoke directly in your face." _I'd knock the idiot that would_, she added in her head.

The lighter made her face glow, the light of the moon hitting her body in a way that seemed unreal, and sasuke was sure that he had a small spaz attack. The pain in his chest was still there but it had a different feel to it, it no longer hurt, instead he couldnt breathe quite right, her body did things to his that he didnt necessarily mind he just knew he wouldnt be able to hide the problem should it _grow_ any bigger, and it would cause unnecessary attention to him. So he cursed in his head so bad that Hidan, one of his big brothers friends, would be proud of him. He looked away for a moment to take a deep breath. Why was it that when he wanted for things to go right, they never did!

Before sakura had left the underground club, she had stuck 3 cigarettes and a lighter on the inside of her long boots for when she might want to feel more relax.

The trend was followed by Tenten, Temari, and at times even Haku, it was something she learned to do when she didnt feel like carring a purse or didnt have any pockets, or a jacket. Quite effective really.

She placed it on her lips and lit it, she blew out smoke and looked at sasuke, who seemed to be in some sort-of inner battle. His eyes were shut tight, brows pulled together, and was biting his lower lip slightly. What's his problem? Whatever.

After managing to compose himself he spoke again, "Where'd you get that from"

"Hid it in my boots" she blew out smoke again. "I'm not really a fan of purses"

He nodded. "you dont seem like the type to carry purses, other then your pink hair, you dont seem like the girly type"

"Girly type? " she raised an eyebrow.

He looked at her and gave her a nod. " yea know all bright and bubbly, the 'oh my god i broke my nail' chick" She nodded understanding.

"There arent any types of girls like that around here, at least not in this area, anyways." She inhaled.

"I've noticed," he smirked slightly, " some girls in this area, eh."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in amusement, and lifted the corner of her lips.

"Damn straight, girly type of chicks like that can't survive here."

" I dont think, i've seen much of the girls i see here, anywhere else" he said.

" You mean chicks with balls" she said, smirking. He in turn smirk as well and gave a small nod.

" Your the first one i've ever seen that talked down to a guy that was at least twice your size. Sexy as fuck i say"

" That guy was gonna cuz a shit load of trouble had him and your friend gone all out, and that is not good news for me." she said, " want one?" she asked moving her cigarette. He looked up to her and then at her hand. He stood, reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box of cigarettes, taking one out and putting the box away. He looked back at her with a tilt of his head, _fucking adorable_, rang in her head.

"No but i need your lighter" he said. She walked towards him, lighter in-hand, once she got to him she flicked it on and held it to his face, he on the other hand was going through another mini epsiode, frozen where he stood, while his mind scream to _FUCKING MOVE! IDIOT!_ after finally getting his head back he managed to move.

Putting the cigarette on his lips, he leaned foward lighting it much quicker than she'd seen anyone, like a pro. The light had hit his face and she'd seen his eyes, their dark shade of black and she didnt know if it was know if it was a trick of the light but she could have sworn that there was a tint of red in his eyes.

But who the hell had red fricking eyes? _Fucking demons_, she answered inwardly. She sneaked a peak at him again, _fucking gorgeous demons_, she added mentally.

He pulled back and exhaled and it wasnt just because of the smoke he had to blow out, his nervous breath went out with that exhale breath as well.

He thought he would do something ridiculous if he had too close, but thankfully he hadnt...at least he hope he didnt.

"I have a question" he said after a few minutes. She looked at him, cigarette in her mouth, waiting for him to go on. He took her silence as his cue.

"When i first got here, about a week ago" he started, "i know" she said. He looked at her, blinking. "You knew?" he asked.

"I know when you got here, what hotel your staying at, what limousine you drive, who your drive is, his name" she said, looking at him directly in the eye.

"That...kinda.." he trailed off not knowing what to say. "Stalker-ish?, yea i know" she said.

"Its for information, who's in, who's leaves." she said, "but never mind that, your question" she reminded him.

He gave a nod but was gonna try to get her to tell him why she needed to know that.

"Anko was showing us the place, where the clubs were, resturant, ect. We were passing by this part where there was no action going on, it was completely dark and from what i saw there was no one there. But i managed to see some really dark blue lights, I want to know whats in there, anko wouldnt say anything and refuses to take us there." he said

Sakura knew what he was talking about, once you managed to pass that dark area, you walked some more and the warehouse was there, the underground club.

There werent any lights that showed were the fuck you were going, and few people hang around when the party started, the dark neon lights were the only light, and that was only in the beginning once you went in deeper in there were no lights, kinda scary if you were new to the whole thing.

Sakura sat back down on the fountain, blew out some smoke before talking again.

"I know about the place." she said, the air around them changed, she felt it immediately. Sasuke stared at her form, sitting in the moonlight.

"how much do you know about it?" he asked quietly, still standing.

She stayed quietly for a few seconds before sasuke sat down next to her, he turned slightly to her. "Sakura, what goes down there?...Its crazy right?" he started, "more crazy then the shit that happenes here? am i right? tell me, come on is it batshit insane?" he laughed slightly at the last thing he said.

She thought if she should tell him or not.

"Sasuke" his eyes locked on her pretty face, " Why do you want to know?" his eyes didnt leave her face,

"because something tells me that its...a place so crazy and insane." he answered

"And why would you want to visit such a place?" she asked

"Its is then, insane right!...am taking your silence as a yes sakura...i want to visit the most craziest place here, kakashi seemed so, how do i put it, worried, i dont really care about him at the moment. Its insane isnt it!" he said, there was such an exciting feeling in his chest at the moment, it almost left him breathless.

She looked at him, such a strange emotion in his eyes. She decided to take the slight risk because sooner then later he was going to find out anyways. She turned to him and looked him in the eye, making sure that he was listening, and listening his was.

"That place is the craziest, most insane, wildest, alcohol infested place to have ever existed. Theres any type of liquor at the bar, there isnt a drink you can't order, you can almost say that the whole place is the dance floor, its..." she laughed slightly, "Batshit insane."

Sasuke was nearly speechless that such a place was even real.

"Its called Underground Luminera" she stood up, walked a few steps ahead, "its the place i just came from" she finished with a slight smirk on her lips.

Her back was turn to him so she didnt see the way his eyes widen. He stood up and stared at her back, trying to get words outta his mouth.

"saku_"

"Its where we hangout, drink till we drop, dance till you drop, and only the hardcore party."

"..."

"thing is, you can't find the place unless you already know where it is. Otherwise you'll be walking around in circles confused outta your fucking mind." she threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Its my playground, partys everyday, ya know" she said, turning around to see him, a smirk on her face.

Sasuke was now really speechless.

"Sakura. Take me there" he said looking into her eyes that shined with the moonlight.

"And why would i do that?"

He really didnt have a reason other then wanting to get shitface drunk, and have a great time, he had no reason to demand something from her. And his burning need for freedom.

"I dont have any reason other an wanting to have fun, something that has always been denied to me for as long as I can remember," he said,

" Besides the more the merrier, right" he said. Sakura stood there silent, watching him.

"Your caretaker kakashi, wouldnt approve at all." she said.

"I can get away from him, I swear." he promised. He felt a rush coursing his veins at the thought of going to such a place.

"Anko can find out and tell him, she still has some people that like her here." _unfortunately_, she added in her mind.

"Kakashi has to get it through his head that he cant and wont control my life, I can't stand that any longer, sakura" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Seems you long for freedom sasuke" she said.

He looked at her, "You have no idea how much sakura"

"How is it that the great famous sasuke uchiha, music award winning, makes-women-scream-as-soon-as-your-name-is-said, is strip of that simple joy?" she asked.

Sasuke grinned at her.

"By the simple reason of being a rebel, sakura." he smirked.

"a rebel, huh?" She looked hard at him for a few seconds before speaking again,

"Then welcome to the club sasuke, cause there's _only_ rebels here"

Sasuke covered his eye with his hand and gave a small laugh, he walked to where she was and smirk, a smirk that would have melted a hundred women, but of course sakura had to have some sort-of shield because she continued to look at him without bursting into annoying giggles.

What sakura failed to realize was that she was only a few steps away from being backed into a tree, and sasuke was most certainly going to take advantage of that. He raised his hands to her shoulders and gently held them, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "come on sakura can't you take me there now?"

Sakura wasn't going to do anything but see how far he was going to go just to get in, but answered nonetheless as she whispered back.

"Now wouldnt be the right time" she said.

Sasuke lowered his head just a little, " then when?, if I have to stay in that fucking hotel without anything to do, I'll go insane"

"Im sure you'll find something to take up your damn time" she answered.

"You dont understand being with those idiots for any amount of time could drive a fucking monk insane" he slowly moved his arms down her shoulders and up again.

"they cant be that bad, after all you've been with them for many years now, you should have learned some way to ignore them" she said

"Your making this alot more difficult then it has to be, sakura" he ran one of his hands back to her shoulders then trailed a finger up her slender neck.

"And your method of persuasion isnt going to work, _try harder_" she said whispering slyly taking the hand that was on her shoulder and lowering it to her waist. Sasuke nearly groaned at her voice, perhaps it wasnt so smart to get so close to her...physically. He walked forward a few steps and her back hit the tree lightly, he lowered his head until his lips were by her ear.

To try harder meant more touching, more touching, meant more heat, and it wasnt a great combination for him right now, because he hadnt had any real hardcore drinks nor has he slept with anyone, and right now those hormones of his were acting up pretty fucking fast. And the way she was dressed at the moment wasnt helping the matter.

"Sakura " he whispered, one hand on the back of her neck, the other now on her lower back, feeling her smooth skin, " fucking sakura, your such a fucking tease" Sakura was looking at his neck, a small mischievous smile on her lips, whispered back, " Cant say i dont like to tease, its so fun to see people trying to be pretend that they dont look when they're burning just for a simple glance in their way" she raised her hand and with a finger, ran it down his neck, hearing him take a sharp intake of breath. His hand on her waist tighten, her touch burned him in such a delicious way, that he forgot about the club he wanted in.

"Then I have something to say, i've seen you before, at a cafe, I cant the name but," he trailed off, lowering his head to the side and land it on her shoulder, staring at her neck.

"You were with that red haired guy, do you know what happened, sakura?" he asked moving the hand on her back, slowly. Sakura turned her head to the side and nearly touching his neck, "No, tell me."

"I nearly lost it at the café I was at, one look and I had a hard-on," he said, he moved the hand that was on her neck to turn her face to him and looked her red-pink lips, "thats not something that happens to me sakura, so let me ask you this, what the fuck are you?"

Sakura was feeling the heat for sure, there hadnt been a guy that made her feel the heat, in sometime. But this guy was just pure hotness, she was sure that she could have resisted his touch, that was until his skin burned at her touch, his response was what had her feet frozen at the moment, she wanted to see just how far he was able to go without snapping. Such entertainment, she'd make a mental note to keep him around a bit, and make sure no one ruined his pretty little face.

What was she, was the question, huh, theres wasnt a correct answer for that sadly.

"Im afraid there isnt an answer to your question, sasuke, and if there was then i'd say i'm..." she land her hand on his chest and ran it slowly down, a low moan escaping his lips, his hands on her gripping her tighter, her other hand tracing his lips, his tongue had a mind of his own at that second and darted out to taste her finger, she manage to turn them around and it wasnt until that his back hit the tree, did he see his position and his pants felt really tight at the moment.

She pushed herself on the tip of her feet and bumped her forehead against his softly, he hadnt felt when she removed his hands off her, her lips were right there and he had made the mistake of closing his eyes. She'd planted a kiss on his neck then rose to his ear, "I'd say im Temptation" and quickly let go of his hands and ran, his eyes snapped opened and he caught the last strands of her hair disappearing into the otherside of the park.

His eyes were wide. Un-fucking-believable. She'd been right there just centimeteres away from his lips.

His hand rose to his face and he covered his eyes and let out a shakey sigh, and sat on the floor, catching his breath.

Holy shit.

Damn right, she was Temptation.

Now he had to fix his major problem,... alone.

Fucking shit!

* * *

><p>...<p>

HELLO! **:3 **

Please review! My beautiful silent readers, please review! Let me know if you liked it or didnt!

pwease! **^^ { **Look at chapter 9 second paragragh if you wanna remember what she was wearing **^^ }**

Luna-sama **:3**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello My readers! Nice to see you all again! Now I know i've been gone abit, so i wanna give a Shout Out to those who have reviewed and those who have stuck with me in this new little adventure of mine. As well as the people who have added me to their Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Alert Story, and i cant remember the rest, but you get the point. THANK YOU SO MUCH! One isnt anything without fans! -tears of joy-

We have a special guest with us today! YEEESHHH! ^_^

Todays guest is Subaku No Gaara! -crowd cheers-

_Me: Hi Gaara! _

_Gaara: Nice to see you Luna-sama -smirk- _

_Me: =*_*= hhheehee, you as well, um so help with the shout out yes, and perhaps a few hand shakes and hugs? _

_Gaara: ..._

_Me: Pwease! -puppy eyes-_

_Gaara: -_- Fine -Smirk to the laides- _

_Me: Alright! So lets begin! -look down to paper for name- ...__**SakuraHarunoROCKS17! **__(of course she rocks people) Gaara give her a hug! please! ^_^ stuck with me since day one! _

_Gaara: -smirk- -Gives hug and cookies- Thank for sticking with Luna-sama~ _

_Me:__** :3 **__alright! next is...-reads paper- ...__**AngelBaby5643! **__(such a nice person!) Also stuck with me since day one! _

_Gaara: -Hugs and gives cookies- -Smirks- _

_Me: Up next is...__**InfinityXisXme! **_

_Gaara: -Hugs and gives cookies- _

_Me: ...__**2000msluna! :3**_

_Gaara: This is alot of people Luna-sama -hugs and gives cookies- _

_Me: yea well, watever,...__**Neko the Kawatta Cat**__ is next! _

_Gaara: what the hell does kawatta mean?...-hugs and gives cookies- Hn._

_Me: dont know, to the stage comes...__**L.M.D.A.A.!**_

_Gaara: what does that stand for? -hugs and gives cookies- _

_Me: dont know, But this next person name i really like! To the stage comes, __**Sakura'sGhetto Inner! **_

_Gaara: Nice name there, -hugs and gives cookies- -Smirks- _

_Me: Quit your smirking, next is __**SasusakuloverXoXo**__, who's name i also like, and gave me abit of advice for sasuke's character! Thanks a bunch!~ xDD_

_Gaara: The pretty boy will forever be just that, A Pretty Boy, -hugs and gives cookies- _

_Me: R...right well, no need to get angry, Next is __**PhiNadzGabe24! **__who made me remember about the funny shout outs i used to do!_

_Gaara: Hn, -hugs and gives cookies-_

_Me: __**Blue305**__ is next! who i believe added me to a bunch of stuff! thanks a bunch! ^_^_

_Gaara: Hugs and givees cookies_

_Me: __**Flying Monkey Queen **__to the stage! Gaara: hugs and gives cookies-_

_Me: And finally..._

_Gaara: about damn time! _

_Me: right...__**Professional Vamp **__is the last to come up on stage! and i'll give her a call if i ever need a profession vampire for something! xDDD_

_Gaara: Nice name,...wait do i give her a cookie or a bag of blood?_

_Me:...umm. o.O...How about both, dont wanna make enemys here...hhheehe...aayee..-_-_

_Gaara: gives a careful hug and a cookie with a bag of blood- Enjoy. -beautiful Smile- _

That was unbelievably long...anyways thanks to all of chu! and sorry if i didnt mention your name! Also thank you for reviewing people who signed in as Guest!

Glad you like the gaara scenes!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gaara had left the underground club as fast as a speeding bullet, as soon as temari had said that sakura was going out for some air, he had been off his sit and out the door. Problem was that by the time he had arrived at the door, sakura was nowhere to be seen and that was a bit of a problem for him.

She hadn't told him where she was going and didnt even spared him a glance back when she was leaving. It didnt sit right with him at all, he needed to know where she was and if possible, go wherever she was headed. Thing was that when sakura takes off on her own, it was damn near impossible to find her unless she wanted to be found. And thats what had Gaara so, inwardly, freaked out.

He had walked down every street he knew sakura liked to walk by, gone in to almost every restuarant and cafe she liked in hopes to find her sitting there drinking some black coffee. But luck wasnt on his side and she wasn't anywhere he knew of.

This was one of the many reasons he had to follow her, when she decided to pull a houdini and vanish, he knew where she would be and how to find her.

He had text her and call but she wasnt picking up either one. He was damn near to showing his panic when he saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye.

He sharply turned to his side and looked a round for the flash of pink, and there about two blocks away was Sakura walking away with what seemed like coffee. He took off after her, and as he neared her, he saw that it was indeed sakura and ran faster after her.

When he was a few steps behind her he gently grabbed her by the elbow and called out to her, "Sakura".

.

Sakura had quickly left the park after she had played sasuke and was quietly laughing to herself. God was she mean or what?

She had enjoyed playing a little with him, she admits, and it was funny as shit when she had sneak a quick peak at him sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. She was a bitch and she knew it, but it wasnt her fault that people thought they could get her into bed so easy, sure she didnt dress like a fucking Nun, or decent, but people should try to not judge a book by its cover, as the famous saying says. Besides this place wasnt for the goody-goody-two-shoes, if you werent hard and rough they would step all over you until you were nothing but dust. Plus she was sure that a guy like sasuke got all the girls he wanted by that little, pathetic move he pulled.

There was no way in the seven hells that a chick of her ranking was ever going to fall for something like that, sure it was nice and he was warm but who was it that was left breathless? Not her thats right. If he wanted something he was going to have to pull out his best performance.

She had left in search of warm, hot coffee and had checked her phone which was tuck away in her boot. She had stopped by a small cafe and had sat down to look over her messages and they were mostly from gaara asking where in the bloodly hell she was. She hadnt really replayed back, merely looking over them when she had left the cafe and was walking away, when she heard foot steps behind her and a hand grabbing her arm, a voice calling her name. "Sakura"

She turned and saw that it was gaara, his chest rising quickly trying to catch his breath, his hair more tousle then his normal style, meaning he had been running around more then usual.

With a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, she gave him a small smile, knowing his was worried about her.

"Hey Gaara" she said, " I was just about to text you back" she moved the hand that had her phone in. Gaara let out a long sigh of relief.

"Where in the seven hell were you?" he said after he got his breathing under control.

She looked away from him to look at the street behind him, then shrugged, "I went for a walk" was her answer.

Gaara wasn't buying her bullshit and made it clear to her.

"You and I both know i ain't buying that sakura, you didnt answer your phone and weren't in any place i know"

"Well you're just gonna have to buy it cuz thats what i did. End of story." she flipped her phone to close it, and took a slip of her coffee, that was gonna get cold if she didnt drink it soon.

"Then why didnt you tell me you were leaving back at the club, it could have saved me alot of trouble" he said, standing straight, towering over her.

"Dont bullshit me gaara, you could have saved yourself the trouble and stayed back at the club, i didnt ask you to follow me" she said, turning around and began to walk knowing he would follow.

"You already know that i would follow if_" he was cut off by sakura, who's temper was beginning to rise.

"Even if i told you to stay back, you would have followed either way. Nothing happened to me, take a chill pill and quit it with your overprotectiveness, its beginning to piss me off." Sakura had gotten used to gaara being like that but when he tried to take it up a level, she really didnt put up with it, it pissed her off when he knew that she could protect herself and yet he was like a mother Hen, trying to forever cover her from the bad things.

Gaara didnt say anything else for he knew that he had crossed a line with her, and kept walking behind her. He knew that she put up with his way of handling situations for her, and making sure she didnt do anything. So he knew when he had, unfortunately, pushed the wrong botton. Nothing he would say at the moment would make her tell him where she was really at.

So he kept his mouth shut.

.

.

After finally calming his raging hormones, he had managed to get up and walk back to his hotel room, undetected.

His mind was filled with sakura to the very brim of insanity, in each corner of his mind were thoughts of her pink glossy lips and impossibly smooth skin.

It should be a fucking sin to be that deliriously delicious, he cursed every holy deity that made him think this way and for her to be that sexy.

A thought passed his mind, but he didnt really want to put much thought to it but now he had to admit it, He, The Sasuke Uchiha, Leader of the Nightmare band, Band of the mother fucking century, wanted by every woman in the planet, was _smitten_ with her.

Smitten. The world was coming to an end because he didnt, never, would never get attached to anything, _ever_.

But it seemed that he was and now he had to admit because he couldnt pin point what he was feeling , all he knew was that he wanted to see her again. To see her smirk and feel that sinfully smooth skin, and taste her lips and her hair, and well he didnt want to stop seeing her. Not now, not ever. He was just starting to have fun.

And if he had to break all those fucking rules and regulations that kakashi had made up, then by the greek gods that he would. He had exprience in sneaking off unnoticed, and lying that even the president himself would believe him. He had played the nice and some-what shy guy long enough that it was making himself sick.

Fuck everyone and everything that tried to stop him from having his fun, screw what kakashi said and to hell with anko's warnings, things were gonna go _His_ way, not anybody else. The guys were not gonna stop him, in fact they would help him out in sneaking out and even join him in the partys he was gonna go to.

All for that little sexy chick of Sakura, she had shown her confident side, it was high time he showed his. And just as she said he was gonna changed his method of persuasion, no not change, he was gonna take up to a new level, he was going to make sure that she was his, to hell with that gaara guy.

He changed his clothes and laied on his large, big bed, and stared at the ceiling, with a smirk that would make women faint on the spot.

Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day with a new sasuke, he had gotten an idea of what people wore around here, when he went put for his little walk, so that wouldnt be a problem anymore.

God help whoever was in his way because he was barging right through them.

.

.

The night went on in different ways with sakura and gaara having a bit of tension around them, though sakura's mind were filled with thoughts of sasuke and his warm, rough hands, gaara was trying his very best not to open his mouth and ask why she had a smirk on her face, the energy around her was different even when she said she was pissed at him. On sasuke's side, his little perverted mind were filled with thoughts of having sakura all to himself and doing _things_ together, the other boys where sleeping peacefully, kakashi on the other hand was awake his mind on sakura's little gang, trying to find a clue as to how to avoid zabuza.

Anko had gone home and changed and was lying on her bed, her mind praying to the gods that tenten wouldnt try to do something stupid and crazy and try to kill kakashi for his out burst.

So it was a crazy night over all with different emotions everywhere, hormones raging, tempers rising so high that they touched the sky. And where there were hormones there was bound to be major jealousy cooking around, not doubt about that.

.

.

.

Gaara hadnt said a single word to sakura in hopes of diminishing sakura's anger towards him, that was until he saw that she was heading towards her house, or in his opinion Hell, she was either to busy being mad at him or she was in her fantasy land and didnt know where in the hell she was going. So he decided to speak up once they entered her neighborhood.

" Saks" he called out.

"Hmm?" she didnt turned around.

"sakura" he called again.

"hmm.."

"where are you going?" he asked

"mmhmm" clearly she wasnt paying attention to anything he was saying.

"sakura stop walking"

"hmm" she didnt stop.

Getting tired of trying to get her attention he grabbed her arm and made her stop. "sakura pay attention, woman!" Turning back to look at him she blinked twice, "huh?"

He shook his head, and let her go, "look around sakura, what the hell are you thinking about?" he asked mentioning with his hadn to the houses around them, "look at where we are" Sakura did just that and saw where she had lead them. She rubbed the back of her neck and gave him a small smile, "oooh, sorry about that" Gaara smirk, she wasnt mad at him anymore, hopefully. "Lets get outta here before someone sees us." he said.

Sakura on the other hand was tried and didnt wanna walk back to the club or wherever it was he was going. "Im going home gaara, i'll see you tomorrow, ok" she said and walked towards her house, she had taken three steps when gaara grabbed her wrist and tugged her back.

"Have you lost your mind, dont think for a split second that im letting you go back there" he said and pulled her away from her direction, and towards him.

"you have lost your mind if you think im walking back to your place, im tired and want to lay down, now let go." she tried to pull her wrist back but gaara didnt let go.

"Your not going back there alone, so stop trying"

"Come on gaara its just for tonight, i bet their not even home, why would they" she muttered the last part quietly. Gaara stopped for a second and then changed direction.

He didnt talk until the where at her house, "gaara mind letting go now", he did but only to open the door and make sure no one was home.

Sakura pushed him out of the way, "gaara if they're home who cares, they're people not terrorist, jeez" she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a four beers, when she tried to carry them all, gaara took two of them and began walking up the stairs to her room, with her following behind him.

She locked the door behind her and laied the cans on her table where her laptop was, the very one that gaara was now using doing who knows what.

Sakura went to look behind him, putting her chin on his shoulder and looking at the screen, she looked but didnt understand what he was doing, he had a file he worked on everytime her laptop was near him. She groan and hid her face on his neck, "i've never understood just what it is that you do on the computer, drives my insane"

Gaara let out a small laugh, still typing away some weird code. "I know, i've told you not to worry about it"

"i dont worry, just curious"

"yea yea i know curiostiy" she started, "killed the cat" they finished it together and chuckled. Sakura looked back that the screen trying one more time to figure out his work and failed as always, she turned her eyes to look at the side of his face, his eyes on the screen. She felt somewhat guilty for snapping ealier at him.

She spoke in a quiet voice, thinking over things, "Gaara?" she said.

"hmm?"

"Im sorry" she apologized. Gaara stopped typing and not moving at all. "I was just...i dont know," she tried to find a reason for snapping at him but found that she didnt have any reason for being angry at all at him, great now she felt worse.

"Don't be sorry" came gaara's low voice, " i was being annoying" sakura put her hand on his left shoulder, her head laying on his right, "No you werent, i should be grateful you worry for me, when i dont worry for myself...im such a mean bitch" she nugded her head on his neck gently, "Sorry"

Gaara was sitting there on the chair, super glued, his heart beating loud on his chest. He turned his head to the side to look at her head on his shoulder, her eyes on him, He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, of all times to be speechless. Shit.

Sakura gave him a gently smile that he hadnt seen in ages understanding his speechlessness.

"Your not a bitch firstly" he finally found his voice thank god!, "and if i dont worry for you who will?" he said. Sakura let out a small laugh and shaked her head slightly, she walked away from him and went to open one of the beer cans, "God, you just love to make me feel more guilty, huh?" she said, smiling.

She took a slip and went back to stand behind him, and leaned over his shoulder to click on somethings on the laptop, clicking her media player she but on some music, hooking her loud speakers on the computer and turning the volume up.

Sakura went to her closet to find something to change to, while gaara was looking at her with a tiny smile on his lips. One of his hands curling into a really tight fist. Sakura found some clothes to change to and went inside her bathroom to change. Gaara leaned over to the can of beer that she had open and took a slip.

In the bathroom, she had changed into come black short shorts, a grey lose shirt that was slightly tight at the bottom and hanged off one shoulder and was now taking off her make-up. After taking all the make-up off she washed her face and took of her boots and just walked bare foot out the bathroom. Her eye twitched slightly when she saw he was drinking her beer, but let it slide.

She went to one of her drawers and pulled out some nail polish, nail polish remover, and cotton. Then jumped on her large bed and began to remove her nail polish from her little toes, careful not to remove the nail polish from her hands.

"So what is it that you do on the damn thing?" she asked, gaara seen her come out of the bathroom to the large bed, "its a code of the sorts"

she tilted her head to the side slightly eyes on her toes, "and why would you need a code?"

"its not a code per say, but more of building one"

"for?"

"protecting your computer, and it also helps in building a program to make music" he said taking a glimpse of the screen seeing it still loading, then at her.

"since when do you make music?" she asked.

"I dont but kankuro showed me this program of his and i just got the idea"

"so your building something you wont even use?" she asked, deciding what color to paint her toes.

" i'll give it kankuro when im done" he said.

"you do know you've been building this thing for a long time, right?"

"Ah, i need a few things to make sure nothing happened to the laptop. Green."

She blinked at the last part, "what?", he pointed to her feet, "paint them green" he said.

She looked at the green bottle then at her feet, _eh what the hell_, she thought, and began to paint them the light green color.

After she had finished painting her nails, she laied on her bed with her head hanging off the edge slightly, moving one of her foot to the beat of the music.

Gaara was working on his project, rubbing his temples every now and then. Sakura took a peak at him and saw he was getting stressed out. She didnt say anything other then shaking her head. Her thoughts went back to sasuke, the guy was hot for sure, there was not doubt about that but what had caught her attention were his eyes and that glint of red she had seen.

She wanted to see his eyes again and see if it was a trick of the light or if they really did hold a speck dark red. He was a somewhat interesting guy and she wouldnt mind having another talk with him, but of course that would be a mission because gaara was her knight he wasnt about to let her go off to met a person he didnt know, and sasuke had a million eyes watching him, so she would have to wait. She also had to talk with zabuza soon and make sure he wouldnt bite her head off for wanting to help anko.

But that was for another day and she was tired and wanted to just relax.

Gaara had enough of the stupid thing he was doing and was just drinking his beer and listening to the music, sakura had changed her position on the bed, her head was on her fluffy black pillow with her eyes half closed, gaara saw this and turned the music off, clicked a few things and closed the laptop.

He stood up to lower the lights and was walking back, when he saw that sakura had gotten up to steal his can of beer and gave him a smirk when she looked at him, the bounced back to her bed, gaara took of his shoes and jumped onto the bed and went down to tickle the life outta her.

"AHHH! GGAARA, WWWAIT! MERCY!" she yelled out, laughing.

"Nah." he smirked.

"FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES! GGGGAARA!AAA!"

"ehhhh~~"

"WAAAAHHH! GGGGGAAARAAAA" she kept yelling.

"Ah, fine, ruin my fun" he pulled back and let her catch her breath. She turned over on her tummy and was panting, and turned her head back to glare at him.

"...you..(pant)..fucking...(pant)...ass...(pant)..hole!"

"hmm? i didnt get that?"

"fuck...(pant)..you!"

Gaara laughed and layed down on the bed, pulling the covers over them. After a minute he spoke again.

"Are you better? pussycat?"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE, I CURSE YOU TO HELL!" she yelled holding her stomach.

"aww but i didnt do anything" he said, turning on his side, his hand holding his head up to look at her flushed face.

"GO DIE BITCH!" she yelled again, turned to her side away from him and pulled the covers over her head, a smirk on her face.

Gaara's smirk widen, and layed back down.

.

Yea she wasn't mad at him anymore.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Done! sorry its a bit short but im tried and my back hurts too much to be sitting on my chair for to long, and i dont have a laptop and i

thought it would be nice to at least give you guys a small chapter then to leave you hanging.

A BETTER AND MORE CONFIDENT SASUKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **^_^ **

Review! pretty please!


	13. Chapter 13 Longing for Views

HIIIIIIIIIII MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! So im very sorry for not updating in a forever but im here now and thats what counts! Now one of our guest stars...KIBA INUZUKA! Who will give the shout outs.

Kiba: Hi! everyone! -fangirls screams- LOVE YA TOO! So shout outs to SakuraHarunoROCKS17,  
>AngelBaby5643, Neko the kawatta cat, 2000msluna, adatheprincess, Sasusaku993, and to our guest how didnt leave a name, sadly. We thank you for your support and for your thoughts on Luna-sama's story! Thanks a bunch guys! :)<p>

Thanks Kiba! -kiba waves goodbye-

ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Longing for Views<strong>

It had been at least a week since Sasuke had seen, spoken, or even managed a glimpses of her, and he was getting_ no he was beyond irritated, he was almost ready to pop one of his veins. Not to mention the guys were beginning to get on his very last nerve, bitching and fighting all the damn time, but what else could they do when that idiot of Kakashi had banned any type of alcohol, shit he was lucky that they hadnt thrown a plate at his head, but sasuke was so very tempted, so very fucking tempted, they could dump his sorry ass in the laundry tube and no one would know it was them because after they that, they would be flying to the closest bar and get hammered.

Fuck yes.

Sasuke was in the living room of their suite, listening to naruto and kiba yelling something about which game was better, or something like that. He looked over to neji who was holding something close looking to a knife  
>and looking quite pissed off, not a really good sign. Shikamaru was in his room sleeping again. Sai was holding his headphones to his ears in effort to keep from hearing the idiots yelling, and Kakashi's sorry ass was nowhere to be found, the fucker. And then suddenly...Light mutherfucking bulb. Kakashi wasnt here.<p>

Mother of God.

Sasuke jumped from the couch he was laying on and started yelling.

" SHUT YOUR GOD FORSAKEN MOUTHS!"

To which Naruto response was this,

" SHUT YOUR SHITTY MOUTH TEME NO CARES WHAT YOU WANT!"

" SHUT IT AND GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR! we're leaving dumbass so shut up and MOVE IT!"

"we are?"

"yes so outta the way unless you wanna stay here" Sasuke ran to his room grabbed his black jacket and slipped it over his red shirt, the others quickly following his lead, and went to grab their stuff.

Quickly everyone was infront of the door with sasuke in the front leading them out of their suite. They got outside and they all took deep breaths, sasuke looked around, the sun was just over the horizon, the air had a nice cool breeze to it, very nice weather indeed. The guys looked around with a 'what now face' on them.

Oh sasuke knew what happened now, he was going to look for sakura and have fun.

"We need to look for sakura" he said.

They guys turned to him looking confused.

"You mean the girl we met at Red Wine?" asked neji, he remembered her very clearly.

"yes her, she knows how things work and can get us everywhere."

"and how do you know that?" asked shikamaru

"She is one of the people that runs this place, dumbass or did you forget."

"Look thats very nice and everything but do you know where to find her" kiba asked.

"No "

"do you have her number?"

"no"

"where she lives?"

"no"

" THEN HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND HER?!" SHOUTED NARUTO

"Split up and search, simple, when one of us fines her call the others. Got it?"

"sasuke as much as i like partying and shit, we dont know this place very well yet. What happenes if our asses get lost, eh?" said kiba

"you call a taxi to pick your sorry ass up, and head to the hotel, and stay there for getting lost, stupid." The others laughed, kiba just tched.

"alright then since we got that done, move your asses and hope we find her." They nodded and each took a different street.

...

Sasuke was walking down different streets looking for any signs of pink hair, but founding none. He sighed and texted the others to check up, and none of them had found her yet. The he noticed a change in his surroundings there were less of the normal people around and more of the colorful ones out, music was being played somewhere and it was quickly raising its volume. He then saw many lights suddenly on and people opening the bars and clubs, the change was so quick that he was alittle surprised. His phone then rang and the caller ID showed it was naruto.

"did u find her?"

"NO BUT...HOLY SHIT SASUKE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS, I WAS JUST PASSING BY AND THEN WOOSH THE PLACE JUST CHANGED AND THERES LIGHTS EVERYWHERE MAN! LIKE FUCKING CHRISTMAS"

"I know dope, the same thing just happened here."

" ITS FUCKING AWESOME! Im looking, like right now, at this dude making this weird drinking and its turning fucking purple teme, PURPLE WITH ORANGE, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"Calm the fuck down, your damaging my ear, now stop gawking and look for sakura"

"Fine fine"

He clicked the end button and was starting to walk when he felt someone poke his shoulder, so he turned around, and found some chick.

"yes?"

"sorry but are you looking for D-blossom?" she asked. He on the other hand looked confused.

"who?" the girl rolled her eyes, "D-blossom, sakura."

His nodded, " yes i am"

" she'll be at Moonlight later on tonight, why are you looking for her so early?"

"Early? "

"its too early for D-blossom to show up, shes not really a fan of the sun. Laterz" the girl quickly left and sasuke was left standing there with a small smirk.

He looked back at the horizon and saw that the sun had set and they night life was starting, the people were coming out and now different types of music was playing, and very loud.

He took out his cell and texted everyone to regroup, he had news to share with them.

...

Sakura had just finished taking a shower and was infront of her closet looking for something to wear tonight. She picked a black shirt with long sleeves, stopping a few inches below her chest, showing her belly button piercing, one on the top and one on the bottom. Tight black pants with chains on the sides, and red ankle boots. She sat infront of her mirror and started on her makeup. Black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, pink lipstick.

She slipped a silver bracelet and rings on her index and middle finger on both hands. A skull choker, and iron her hair straight, tossed to the rightside of her head. Her cell rang and she put it on speakerphone still doing her hair.

"sakura!"

"morning to you to dipshit"

" yea yea, listen i need you to pick up some drinks for me before you get here"

"and why the hell do i gotta do it?"

" because last time i sent one of these idiots they came back with the wrong bottle and wasted more money than needed."

"..."

" come on man! i'll make your favorite drink when you get here!"

"alright fine, whatever. "

"Thank you!"

Click

Sakura jammed her cell in the back of her pants pocket and left the house. Once she made it to the downtown area, she saw that the night was in full swing and there was people everywhere, some nodded to her, others getting the hell outta her way. Taking out her cell she texted tenten to see if she up for going to Moonlight, not paying attention to the people around her.

Sasuke and the band were at a open bar sitting outside looking around having a somewhat nice time, when sasuke had spotted sakura looking at her phone texting, his chest tightening and lost his breath for a moment.

She looked good, really fucking good, and her legs were killing him, so long as nicely shaped.

Get a grip sasuke. He chanted in his mind.

He left his seat quickly as to not lose her, the others following behind him.

The closer he got the more excited he was getting. He quicken his pace and called out to her as she was walking up to a store.

"Sakura!"

She looked up and then behind her and there he was; the demon with the red spark in his eyes. She smirked and he felt, _felt_, his heart skip a beat or two.

"well well Didnt expect to see _you_ here"

She took two steps and placed her hand on her hips and with the hand that had the phone, she gestured at him with her phone.

"Surprise surprise" he said with a smirk of his own. She looked at him, her eyes looking over him taking in his red shirt, black jacket, and chained pants. Nice.

He felt good that she was checking him out because he was doing the same, her hair looked really good and he would just love to run his hands through and mess it up, her lips a pink color, he liked. They looked really soft.

"Indeed. Tell me what are you doing out here, i thought you were being imprisoned at your hotel."

"tortured and beaten" he said

"you poor thing, must have been a terrible, im sure"

He took a few steps towards her, glad she was being playful, he was dying for entertainment.

"You have no idea. I was hoping to run into you truthfully."

"Oh, and why is that?"

" well seeing as i havent gotten to drink anything i was wondering if you lead me to a nice club."

"Mmmh, i see. Your..uh...manager cut you off, eh?"

"yes"

"how sad i feel for you really, i do. "

"You dont look very sad to me."

She laughed, " good cause im not."

" and here i thought you were taking pity on me"

"Not a chance."

He took a few more steps closer to her, "sakura, you promised that you would take me." She laughed and her eyes lit up at the double meaning, his did too.

"I never made such a promise. "

" No you just said it wasnt the right time"

"hmm, _that_ place i see, well i hate to break it to you but there's nothing going on there right now."

He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"but im sure theres something going on in Moonlight, right?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the name.

"How do you know that?" He looked at her and shrugged, " Some girl took me, i dont know her, said you were going to be there tonight. Called you D-blossom for some reason."

"I see, well yes i am going there, just picking a up a few bottles that are needed."

He looked at the store behind her, then back at her and grinned,

"Sakura"

She raised an eyebrow.

"come on now, take us with you."

She looked behind him for the first time and saw that the rest of the band was there. She looked at sasuke and rolled her eyes, then smirked and walked towards them.

"Sakura, nice to meet you all" she introduced herself. They were about to do the same when she stopped them.

" Dont worry i know your names. You're all over the tv, after all." She looked back at sasuke and thought, what the hell, might as well right? right.

"Alright then i'll take you guys with me to Moonlight, but once your in you're not my problem, got it?" they nodded.

She went inside the store and bought 7 bottles of different alcohol, to which she made the guys carry them, and texted kankuro that she was arriving with a few guest of her own.

...

On the way to Moonlight sakura had gotten a text from tenten saying that yes she down to go to the club.

She got asked by the guys about the clubs and about the blockpartys, and about the people living the night life.

"We're not fans of the morning or the sunlight. The noise level is really annoying and its just too much for us. We live to party and have fun, fuck what everyone else thinks, you dont like me? Good im not here to please _you_. "

"then what about money and work?" asked neji. who was shy suddenly.

"the clubs and stores we run gives us that. We also do jobs for other people who are willing to pay money."

"what kinds of job?" ased sai

"if the person feels like theres another group thats causing them trouble we'll tell them to back off, or us merely being there causes them to go away, but its expensive to 'hire' us," she made air quotes,  
>"so fights tend to break out alot, so we have to keep an eye out on everyone."<p>

"i heard anko saying something about territory, whats that about?" sasuke was paying very close attention to everything she was saying.

"anko is going to be in trouble if she keeps running her mouth like that."

"why" they asked.

" its information that people outside our life dont really know and we'd like to keep it that way. But yes we have territory grounds, except the west plaza that one is fair game for everyone."

"not really following here sakura" said sasuke, Thankfully they were almost there and she would be able to get a drink.

" Each one of us has our own place, one area belonging to one person, for example, my territory is my neighborhood, its mine I own it, if someone fights one of my people there i can beat shit outta them no questions asked. In other words you trespass and cause trouble, your get punished by the person owning that place and no one will try to help you."

"Why not? " asked naruto, his eyes wide.

She answered not even looking back, " Its our law, you knew what you were doing was wrong and still did it, whose going to help you when you were asking for a beating? Its harsh but thats life."

"does territory only cover one ground?"

"what do you mean?"

" will if you own your neighborhood can you own something more than that?"

"sure you can, i own a few more things. You can also challenge someone's territory."

"how?" asked shikamaru, looking very interested in the conversation.

"You tell them you want to challenge them, then both of you fight and whoever is left standing keeps the territory. Its the only way to own land here. There is another way but its very rarely seen and thats buying it. It rare because things here dont go bankrupt nor do they ever need money. The only thing you _cant_ buy is a neighborhood. "

"this place is more complicated then i thought " sai shook his head.

"Not really all you need to do is avoid fights and not to mess with anyone. Thats pretty much it. "

Kiba was going to ask her a question when she said they has arrived at the club.

Music could be heard from outside, women were dressed in small skirts and tight shirts, with high heels. Sakura looked at the bright white neon lights spelling Moonlight.

She turned around to look at the boys, a grin on her lips. The boys giving her their attention, sasuke could feel his blood run with excitement.

"Welcome to Moonlight boys and i hope you can thoroughly enjoy it." she turned around and walked towards the place when sasuke asked a question,

"who owns moonlight?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

" _I Do_."

Sasuke's smirk grew.

Fuck yea.

* * *

><p>Review pretty please, so i know i still have people that love me and this story!<p>

:3


	14. Chapter 14

HI HI...First of all im sorry infinity! I know i told you i was going to update soon but didnt, and its because i had eaten some soup that made me really sick and i couldnt  
>quite literally, concentrate on anything. Now to those of you how added me to their favs and such...<p>

THANK YOU! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!

Songs used in the story are, Dj Epic's Inside of Me and _Goldfrapp's Oh La La_, I would suggest loading oh la la since it gives it the mood  
>i was looking for. :)<p>

ahem...On with the story now! :)

* * *

><p>Holy Shit.<p>

That was the only thing running through the guys mind the moment they stepped inside Moonlight, and the door behind them closed. Women in tight shirts and little skirts, with different colored heels, and crazy colored highlights, dancing around with drinks in their hands. Hips moving from side to side. There were different colored lights flashing and laser lights of the colors Red, blue, and green. There was people dancing right at the center of the place, taking up near the whole space of the club. Deeper in they barely saw the bar's light with people sitting.

Sasuke looked up and saw that there was a second floor and paying more attention, there seemed to be people up there but he couldnt be quite sure since it was kinda hard to see anything.

The song that was playing had finished and people went to sit down and relax a moment, and to have a drink.

Sakura on the way to the club had been thinking about the girl that had told sasuke were she was going to be that night, and it didnt sit right with her. People around here just didnt give information like that, especially to unknown people like sasuke. To just walk to a person and do that. That was like telling the enemy, cheerfully, were the money was. Total bullshit. It wasnt done. Simple.

And sakura was going to find out who the hell just out information out like that, but for right now, she was just going to have a nice time, drink, dance, and worry about that later on, besides the night was too young to be worrying about things like that.

She lead the boys to the very back of the club, passing by the bar and to the Dj, where kankuro was.

"OOOOII! KANKURO!" she called out, kankuro turned to her, and then behind her. Oh Shit, gaara was so _Not_ going to like this at. all.

He knew, he just _knew_ that gaara was going to shit bricks when he heard what, or rather who sakura was with, and he didnt want to be around when that happened.

" I got the drinks dumbass, now go make them" sakura walked to were kankuro was and handed him one of the bottles she took back from kiba.

The guys were looking at the scene infront of them and still couldnt understand how she managed to order people around that like. But then they remembered that she _owned_ the place so...it was ok...?

She pointed towards them, " they have the other bottles, so move your sorry ass"

Kankuro was staring at her then behind her, not sure if he should say something, so he whispered,

"Oi saks what the hell are you doing? You know who these guys are."

Sakura merely nodded, and whispered back, " Yea i know, so what, its not like im dragging them to their deaths. Relax"

"relax? have you lost it? Do you know how zabuza is going to react when he finds out your hanging out with them, or better yet gaara? "

She looked at him in the eye, " Let me worry about zabuza ok, as for gaara, " she went silent for a moment, " what he doesnt know wont hurt him" she said.

Kankuro raised one eyebrow, "what makes you think he wont find out, better yet how do you know he doesnt know about it already?"

She cocked her head to the side and smirked, " If he already knew, rest assure he would have been here before me " and lifted one shoulder and smiled mischievously.

Kankuro took a deep breath and shook his head, looked at people behind her, before shaking his head once more, "whatever, i'll leave this " he nodded to the guys, "to you."

She nodded once and walked back to the guys, taking one of the bottles sasuke had for herself. Kankuro lifted his arm and signaled to the guys at the bar to come get the bottles.  
>Sakura opened her bottle of vodka and took a sip. It didnt get anymore straighter than talking it right from the bottle and into your mouth. She puckered her lips from the taste, so good damn. She was standing infront of sasuke and passed im the bottle and nodded to the other guys, telling him to pass the bottle around, he nodded once and smirked talking his drink.<p>

The people that came from the bar took the bottles and headed to the second floor and set things up there, they came back down and told kankuro that everything was settled and ready.

He also headed to the second floor, leaving sakura with the band.

Sakura went to Dj machine and was messing with the buttons, when sasuke came to stand next to her , the guys behind them, talking to themselves.

She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at her, the light near here was better so he could he alittle more. She raised an eyebrow at his stare.

" So this is your life?" he asked leaning on the table.

She turned her head to him, "its part of it " she looked around to where all the people were, then back at him.

" Music will start in a bit, " she pressed one last button and fully turned to sasuke, " enjoy" she said. She turned and went up the stairs, leaving him standing there, alone.

He raised an eyebrow and just as she said the music started, the song _Inside of Me_ by Dj Epic started to play loud and everyone gave a loud " WOOOO" and people went to the dance floor and fist pumping, he turned to the crowd and the lights flickered quickly along with the music and shouts were heard, people whipping their hair around and having fun.  
>He turned behind him and saw that the guys werent there, so his eyes searched the crowd and barely managed to find naruto and kiba dancing like animals with a bunch of women around them.<p>

Sasuke then looked to where sakura had gone and followed.

Passing by crazy people was insane, he barely managed to get up the stairs. When he got to the top, he saw that there were no lights on the ceiling, except from the dim light by the mini bar where kankuro was mixing drinking. He then saw sakura sitting on one of the couches there, legs crossed, an unlit cig, inbetween her lips. The colorful lights shined on her face, giving her a more darker, sexier look. Her eyes made there way to him and a small smirk graced her lips. Sasuke took a few steps before stopping again.

"Take sit sasuke " she said patting the cushion next to her.

He took the invitation and sat next to her. She reached for the package of cigs on the table infront of them and passed one to him, he took it and pulled out his lighter, inhaling and then blowing out.

" So any reason why your here and not out there" she nodded once towards the crowd, that they could hear but not see.

"Thought you were dying for entertainment."

"I am" he blow out smoke, " but the entertainment im looking for is not out there"

She huffed and took his lighter, "well, thats too bad" She turned on her sit so that her back was on the arm rest of the couch, facing sasuke, and tossed him the lighter.

"No not really," he smirked.

She called out to kankuro, "Oi kankuro get me my drink, what would you like rockstar?" he raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Bloody Mary, will do." Kankuro nodded hearing the drinks name.

"Whats your drink sakura" he asked

"depends on my mood" she answered.

Kankuro came gave them their drinks and took a sit on the other couch facing them. He took a sip of his whisky before addressing sasuke.

"sasuke " he called. Sasuke turned to give him his attention, before glancing at sakura who merely took a sip of her pink margarita.

"Hn?"

" I hear you've been trapped in your hotel by your manager right? " sasuke nodded.

"Then let me tell you this, even though im sure you've already heard it before, Watch yourself, and when i say this i dont mean its me thats going to come after you but the others around here will."

Sasuke looked at him and then at sakura, looking wary.

" Quite frankly i dont give two fucks if you and your little friends get jumped or shit but it brings trouble for us and i'd rather avoid that, why? because its us that have to clean up the mess and make sure people get back in line, we cant have fricking celebs dying here, it brings the media's attention we'd rather live without, ya hear me."

"Why would people want something with us? "

"its not you they are personally after its us, if your asses get int a fight or some stupid bullshit, its up to us that things dont go too far. "

"Fucked up dont'cha think" said sakura, " even if zabuza wants nothing to do with them we're still somewhat responsible. "

Sasuke looked at her, "why are you responsible? "

"because if one person gets out of line and we dont do shit about it then an whole fucking riot forms and shit goes down, and then the goddamn police gets involved and its just a hassle to deal with" she said.

"By the way kid, i'd advise you not to get to close to missy other there unless you wanna end up dead. "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "what to do mean?

" What i mean you poor sucker is that if my brother catches you even talking to her, he'll rip your tongue out and make sure you end up in a wheel chair. "

" I can do whatever i want, and if that means i want to talk with her, I will."

Kankuro laughed at him, " Im just giving you a warning man, whether you take it or not is not my problem." He turn to talk to sakura,

"And i'd advise you to stop playing with fire saks, you know of his temper and thank your lucky stars that he doesnt know about that park incident"

sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "where you spying on me kankuro?" she hissed, sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound but it seemed kankuro had no problem with it.

"No i just passed by, but had it been anyone else..."he trailed off.

Sakura slightly pissed off, raised her hand that had her drink and pointed at him with her finger, venom in her voice, " You'll do well to remember _kankuro_ " she hissed, "That i belong to no one and as such I answer to _no one _and if gaara thinks he does or if he thinks that he can control who I talk with, then we have a very _serious_ issue. You'll do well to remember kankuro that i do not like being in any way, shape, or form controlled. "

"Then I suggets that you tell that to him, because I dont think he's getting the message very clear. " kankuro took another sip before turning to sasuke again,

"my advise to you is that if you plan on sticking around some more time here, you'll do it far away from us, zabuza already doesnt want you here, and gaara will want to tear you apart if he learns of this, so be on your guard and keep away. " Kankuro placed his glass on the table and stood up to leave, "I've got things to plan for tomorrow night so see you later saks"

She waved at him and took the last sip of her drink, looking at sasuke who was looking at the floor with a frown on his face, when he quickly turn to her.

"That gaara guys sounds...kinda dangerous. "

"He is, he's called a demon for a reason after all. "

"So what his problem, talking to someone never hurt anyone" sasuke had finished his bloody mary and set the glass down, before turning on the couch, lying his arm on the back of the couch, completely turned towards sakura, while she was still leaning on the arm rest.

" No but...its just complicated, but I would too advise you not to seek me out, my world and the people living in it wouldnt take a liking to you. " she smirked.

Sasuke didnt smirk but rested his head on his arm, staring her, "but what about you?" there was a park in him that had been light when kankuro started the conversation and it was now a flame that was burning in him, a flame that wanted to face gaara and challenge him. The flame burned with challenge and desire at the same time. A desire for this girl infront of him.

She raised a brow, "what about me?"

"I think its you who decides whether or not you'll let me get near you. neh?"

"Clever man, but no, my decisions have to be smart and they cant affect us in a negative way. Otherwise things come crashing down. "

"And I would be a negative impact, is that it?" he looked at her eyes.

"yes, very much so."

"But I thought you said you were going to help us?" he wanted a way in her life, a small chance was all he needed but he didnt want it to affect her badly.

"theres a difference sasuke, I can help you while your here, keep those that may become a problem away, steer you to the right clubs and maybe get you in a few partys and such, but if you start wanting some thing else..." she paused there and glanced at him, "then it will become a problem, a bad one."

Sasuke moved closer to her, his knees touching hers.

"Why? Because of gaara? because of_"

"because of that and more, you simply dont belong here Sasuke, not in my world"

Sasuke ran his eyes from her neck, to her jaw, and eyes, to her lips.

"But I could if you would let me..."

Sakura raised herself and the distance between them was quickly gone, his breath was on her lips, he bended down to touch her forehead with his own.

"But see sasuke, that would be a mistake, one that I wont make. " she whispered.

The flame rose, burning brightly and strong, the heat rising and rising.

He rubbed his nose with hers, eyes half-opened.

" It cant be that bad sakura...surely you can find a way"

She laughed, "Even if there was a way, why would I go out of my way to do it? What reason do I have to make such a decision?"

His hand reached up, slowly making his way up her neck, rubbing his thumb on the side of it before going up and griping her hair,

"If you tell me that you dont feel anything, not even a small spark, then your a goddamn lair, sakura. Because you do feel it. "

"feel what?" her hands went up to his chest and then up to his neck, one staying there while the other went up to his hair and playing with the strands that sticked up.

"That desire, an attraction to one another, something close to a burning flame" he brushed his lips on her cheek, and down to her jaw line, then up again.

She placed her leg over his own, her thigh over his thigh, the flashes of the dark color lights shining on their faces, just inches away, teasing one another, his other hand slowly going up and down the side of her leg. Her hand slowly bring one side of his jacket down his shoulder, he removed the jacket and placed his hands back where they were.  
>He placed kisses down her neck and moved to do the same on the otherside, she never closed eyes, keeping them half lid. His hand moved up from her leg to her waist racking his fingertips on the exposed skin her shirt didnt cover. Sakura's hand moved from his chest to his arm, up and down feeling muscles.<p>

"Sakura" he purred.

She look at him in the eye, that familiar red spark in his eyes again. She could hear the music playing loudly in her ears, Goldfrapp's Oh La La was playing yet she could hear him very clearly.

Sakura went and placed kisses on his jaw line on both sides, before going down to his neck and placing kisses there too, as well as sucking on his skin. His grip on her hair and waist tighten. The music making every one of her moves more sensual, "Sasuke...this thing you want...its playing with fire. " she whispered. Her voice was husky and her eyes lit with desire, made him feel real fucking good, but her kisses and touches, made him see stars and burn so much that he couldnt hold it in.

He gripped her jaw and stared right into her green eyes, "I, quite frankly, Dont give a fuck. " his voice was heavy with desire that made her lick her lips, and made him snap.  
>He slammed his lips on hers and moved with raw hunger against her, pushed her closer to him, her hands slipped to his hair pulling on it, making him groan. She opened her lips for him and he slipped inside and lapped up her sweet taste of margarita with tequila. Sasuke pushed her until they were laying on the couch, he hooked her legs around his hips, still kissing her.<p>

"Sasuke..this..is ..dangerous.."she said between kisses, "stop".

He raised slightly from her a thin line connecting their lips together, "No." He licked her jaw and then went up her cheek leaving a wet streak behind, before going back to her lips.

They switched position, sakura ontop, her hands had wonder under his shirt feeling his six pack, and placing open mouth kisses on his neck along with sucking now and then.

"God sakura..."he panted, " dont stop.." She raised herself from his neck and kissed him, slipping passed his lips, she tasted him, running her tongue against his slowly making him moan. His hand grabbed her neck, pulling her closer still, moving his tongue against hers faster, wanting more from her. Switching mouths sasuke slipped inside hers and then she did something really made him moan. She started sucking on his tongue, he moan like a schoolgirl in heat. He raised his knees and tangled their legs together so that she couldnt leave if she tried, and gripped her hair hard, making her moan in discomfort. Her hand reached up to untangle his hand, when he protested, "No dont, I like your hair," she looked down at him, "that doesnt mean you can grip it so hard, it hurts" she narrowed her eyes a bit.

He loosened his grip but pushed her head down and spoke against her lips, "Again, I want more, " he kissed her hard and rough.

"So fucking greedy" she said against his lips while biting his lower lip, sasuke bit her back, " I am greedy I wont deny it and im very selfish, I hate sharing"

Sakura shook her head at him, and smirked. They continued until sakura's cell rang on the table infront of them. Sakura -still ontop of sasuke whose shirt was half was up his chest- reached over to grab her cell when sasuke tug her arm back and kissed her.

"Dont answer..-kiss- not -kiss- now. -Kiss-"

"I have -kiss- to answer -kiss-"

Sasuke groaned and looked at her, shaking his head like a child that didnt want to do what he was told. She leaned down to place a big fat one on him and thought she wasnt going to answer until she ripped away and grabbed her phone. Groaning at having been interrupted, he ran his hands up and down her sides loving the feeling of her smooth skin.

Sakura let him do as he pleased while she looked at the caller ID, saying it was tenten. She rolled her eyes and answered with a polite, "What?"

Sasuke let his head fall on the couch as he huffed. Just when things were going great, fucking jesus. He played with her belly piercings, running his fingers over them.

"Yo saks!"

"the hell do you want tenten, I was busy" sasuke nodded in agreement.

"well I was just wondering if you seen temari, bitch said we were going to drink up on this new bottle I bought, but shes nowhere to be found"

"No I havent seen her, nor has she called me, ask kankuro or something. "

"AH, fucking bitch if her ass doesnt show up, im drinking this by myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "do what you ten, and_" sakura looked down to see sasuke licking her piercings and then placed a wet kiss on her side. Sakura turned sightly red and smirked, her eyes clouded once again in pleasure. She swallowed, before speaking again, "uh ten, I gotta go ok, I'll talk later...with you.." she closed her eyes when he licked all way from below her piercings to just below her chest, where her shirt ended.

"you're leaving me too!"

"ten, I..." Sasuke had kissed her and was exploring her mouth once again, it wasnt his fault he couldnt wait, blame the hormones.

"heyyy! saks!" She managed to rip away from sasuke, but he just went to neck.

"gotta go, laterz tennie"

"NO WAIT SAKU_" Click.

"Couldnt you wait five more seconds" she asked, kissing his neck while he did the same.

"No..too much waiting. "

They had fallen back on the couch when her phone beeped three times, meaning she had gotten a text, she raised her head from sasuke's neck while he sucked on, to look at who was bothering her now.

_Gaara. _

Flashed on the screen, she opened the text and read,

_Zabuza wants us now, Picking you up._

_Where are you? _

Fucking jesus. Now? of all the time in the world, it had to be now?

Great.

"sasuke..sasuke" He looked up from her neck.

"what?"

"I have to go now. Zabuza is calling for us." Sasuke frowned.

"Now..cant you tell him that you cant make it?" she shook her head.

"No i cant and i have to get going." She got up of him and stood running her hands through her hair. Sasuke licked his lips her taste very much present on him. He fixed his shirt and got up from his laying position, he tugged on her hand and then made her straddle him, he ran a hand through her hair, before catching her lips in his, pulling and sucking on them, she let him do as he pleased, not minding at all.

"I have to go sasuke" she laughed at his attempt at making her stay.

"Fine but we have to do this soon again or I'll go insane, you hear me." He pulled back to look at her swollen lips and smirked at his work.

She didnt answer him, merely gave him a, "Hmm." Before getting up and turned to leave. She tilted her head to the side and grinned, "See you around."  
>Sasuke sat there pleased, he bit his bottom lip before walking to the mini bar and making himself a drink.<p>

Good God she was going to kill him.

...

As soon as she walked out of Moonlight she headed towards the nearest café and texted back to gaara.

_Nearest café to Moonlight._

She pressed sent and ordered a coffee and a sandwich, it wasnt good to drink and have nothing in your stomach. She sat there waiting for gaara, and thinking back to sasuke. It was dangerous. This was. Her game with him could very well sent him to the hospital if she wasnt careful. Not only has she to worry about zabuza but gaara as well, and if those two werent enough, there was the matter of other people not liking her either and if they found out about sasuke, even if nothing was really going on between them, they would use him either way to try and bring her down.

As soon as gaara had gotten her message, he took off to find her. One could even say that he was her guard dog. He wouldnt hesitate to kill someone if they posed a threat to sakura.

As soon as he walked into the café, he spotted her and quickly made his way towards her.

"Sakura" she looked up from her sandwich and gave him a small wave of her hand. He felt...something when her attention was on him.

"Gaara" she nodded for him to take a seat. He of coursed didnt think twice about it.

" Taking a bite?" he asked.

"yea, went to drink and didnt eat anything, not wise but whatever. Coffee?" she offered her cup to him and he took a sips from it.

"hm"

"Gaara" her face said she was thinking slightly deep and had his attention in seconds, "what is it?"

She looked at him and took a sip of coffee, " today a little birdy told me that my information is being given out, just like that. "she snapped her fingers.

"And not even to people we know, but to complete strangers, information like where i was going to be tonight and at what time as well. " She stared at the table then his eyes, "as you can see that is not acceptable."

Gaara nodded, he looked calm and like this didnt mean much to him but inside he was furious, Who the hell had the balls to give information out like that and to complete fucking strangers! Whoever thought this was funny was not going to be laughing once he was through. He looked at sakura who was calmly eating her sandwich, but he knew she was unsettled by this as well. She liked her privacy more than anyone he had ever met and he was going to keep it that way.  
>Sakura looked up and shook her had, he was mad she knew, one look and it was all she needed to know how he felt. She took his hand with both of hers, trying to calm the raging dragon in him.<p>

"Easy gaara, calm down now." she rubbed his hand with hers.

"How can I, when people do this stuff and act like im just going to stand by." he tried to not let the anger show in his voice.

"Gaara. Calm yourself " she saw that he was quickly becoming more irritated by the second so she slapped some money down, took her coffee, left her sandwich, and grabbed gaara before taking off.

An angry gaara around people was not a good idea, but a pissed gaara was just plain suicide. So she quickly made her way to a quiet place with few people, the park that she visited when she was sasuke by the fountain. It was dark and no one was there but them.

She went to sit on the fountains ledge and drink her coffee. He paced back and forth, running a hand down his face. He growled.

She rolled her eyes, "Dont go on a killing spree, eh." He slowed his pacing and looked at her, the moonlight shining on his red hair, making him look almost innocent, when he was quite from it.

"How is it that this doesnt bother you?"

She leaned back on her hands, " Course it bothers him, people spilling shit they shouldnt be spilling but i cant really do anything until i find her"

"Her?" he questioned, stopping from pacing altogether.

She nodded, "Yup" popping the 'P'.

Gaara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly like sakura had showed him, she shook her head lightly before walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. Gaara was a very sensitive guy even though he didnt look like it, he was, as a child he never received loved and was always called a monster as a child.

Sakura rubbed his back lightly, placed her ear on his chest and heard the _thump thump_ of his heart. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms lightly around her and dropped his face to her shoulder.

"Better?" she asked him in soft voice, one he was sure he only heard, and nodded, hugging her like a life size teddy bear.

"We'll be taking the long way to zabuza, alright? I have a feeling that after i tell him this he will want to murder everyone who knows our locations."

Gaara just nodded his head.

Sakura took his arm and lead him out of the park.

He was a very fragile soul, and even if her black heart no longer cared for her own safety she would care for him.

He was the one that had saved her, back when she was still as vicious as a lion, he hadnt taken a look at her temper nor at the way she dismissed him like a pest.  
>He hadnt even taken a quick glance, he just stuck by her through it all and saved her.<p>

It was only fair she saved him as well, if only he would tell her how.

But he kept silent and never said a word about it, so she would wait until he was ready to tell her.

He was her baby cub and she was his mama lion.

"By the way, you owe me a sandwich."

* * *

><p>Review it you liked! Review for a shirtless sasuke or a shirtless gaara!<br>Review if you liked the sexy scenes! REVIEW REIVEW! PLEASE! **:3**


	15. Chapter 15

** HELLOO GUYZZZZ so thank you to those who kindly reviewed! I LOVVVEZZZ CHU! **

Now some of you asked for a shirtless sasuke so Im here to give you guess your prize, as a thank you.

Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW IF YA LIKED IT!

On WiTh ThE StOrY~~

_**WARNING!**_

**THERE WILL BE A REALLY SEXY SCENE SOMEWHAT DETAILED SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN SKIP  
>IT. I'LL WARN YOU WERE IT STARTS. :) <strong>

* * *

><p>After sakura had left sasuke in Moonlight all alone, he was suffering. Why? Because his little friend from downstairs seemed to like sakura very much and thus woke up and started to become a bother. It wouldnt calm the fuck down, not after thinking about math, itachi beating the shit outta him, kakashi blowing a casket, fucking world domination. Hell he even tried to drink away his thoughts but no, that shit only made it worse. He couldnt even sit back down on the couch because thoughts of what sakura and him had done came back to his mind and his little friend got more restless.<p>

He'd been upstairs for almost an hour after sakura had left.

So he made up his mind and went downstairs to grab a chick and force his mind to fucking _stop repeating the same scenes over and over again._ Fucking Christ.

She kept leaving him hanging like a fucking monkey, this couldnt keep happening to him, he was going to suffer from a major case of blue balls at the rate he was going.

So he picked some chick that was dancing in the crowd and joined in along with her. Maybe he'd even take her back to the hotel, anything to get rid of the pain down below.

While he was with this random chick he had barely managed to get a glimpses of kiba in the corner going at it with some girl and neji in the other corner as well. Which shocked the shit outta him cause neji didnt normally hook up with random girls, but it seemed that even he was passed his limit of zero booze and no chicks. He hadnt seen naruto, sai, or shikamaru since coming down the stairs but he was sure they were having a blast.

And he was right, Naruto was on the otherside of Moonlight dancing with a bunch of ladies, drink in hand. He had fit right in with his sun kiss hair and darkish clothes, the ladies couldnt resist him and his funny charm. Shikamaru was at the bar with a few guys he had met and started to chat, with a few girls glancing his way. Which left Sai, and where was sasuke's look-alike?

He was entertaining two colorful ladies, one he had met while dancing and the other was when he went to get a drink at the bar. So after some chit-chat, they made their ways to restrooms, and were enjoying themselves. He had made quick work and He knew that his cousin sasuke would be proud of him. Though he was sure that when they got back to the hotel kakashi was going to go off on them and bitch at them like no tomorrow. God were they going to get an earful. But until then he was going to have some fun before they got imprisoned again.

...

Sakura was sitting next to gaara, who had now calm down enough to be social. It had taken alot of walking and rubbing on his back to get him to calm down, but sakura managed as always. Nothing new there. On their way to meet zabuza, sakura had never opened the gap between them, she had wrapped her arm around his waist and only looked infront of her and at no one else. When he got like that it was always a bad idea not to pay him attention, like a spoiled child who wanted his mother attention on him only.

They had gotten to zabuza's place, the underground club, _Luminera_.

Though instead of going underground to the club, they stayed in the warehouse, where the club was located underneath.

There were couches, lazy boys, love seats, three small tables, and a bar filled to the brink with bottles vodka, tequila, rum, and so on.

As soon as they had entered the warehouse gaara had pulled sakura towards a round red comfy couch, big enough only for sakura and him. So really she wasnt actually _sitting _next to him but leaning in him, his around around her waist. Gaara leaned back and gently guided her head to his chest, his other arm was holding his phone, texting away with one hand. Tenten and temari were seating on one of the other normal looking couches, talking about something, while kankuro was talking on his phone, everyone was waiting for zabuza and haku. No one knew why zabuza suddenly wanted to see them, normally he never called for them, so it had come as a surprise when everyone gathered yet no one knew the reason why.

"hey gaara" sakura called out softly, she was staring at the wall, thinking.

"Hm?"

"Do ya think he'll be angry if i tell him i wanna help out sasuke's group?" she asked.

"Sasuke? who is that? " he quickly asked, his attention instantly on her.

"Its the bands leader, smart one." she said.

"Hm. And since when you remember their names?" he asked, his grip on her waist tighten alittle.

"Since we meet him at Red Wine, or did you forget? Relax will ya "

"I dont like them. "

She rolled her eyes, " You havent even talked with them"

"I dont want to nor do I need to talk to them to know they'll cause us trouble. It'll be best if you stayed out of it sakura."

"But it'll be fun!"

Gaara sighed, "How will being involved with them be fun, saks?"

Sakura was going to respond when she remembered that he hadnt answered her question, "Are you avoiding my question, gaara-chan?" she still didnt look at him, but let a small smile grace her lips. Gaara's eyes became half lid and his response was quiet, "No cherry, Zabuza will be pissed or something around that. So a good reason as to why your wanting to toy with that little band would be wise to have" Sakura rubbed her head against his chest as a sign that she took his words into consideration.

A few minutes went by before she decided she needed a something to drink if she was to wait for zabuza and make up a good excuse for him, when the only reason she had now for wanting help the band out was so that she could play with sasuke alittle more before things went to far. Kankuro wasnt joking when he said that gaara would completely rip him a new one, if he found out that sasuke had been incontact with her.

She had barely managed to stand up when gaara pulled her back by her hand, "Where are you going?" she turned her head towards him, "To get a beer, want one?"  
>Gaara shook his head and stood up, "No i'll get it, sit down. Your feet must be hurting from dancing and then walking all the way here."<p>

She was about to protest when he gently pushed her by her shoulders to sit down and walked away. She huffed, crossed her legs and then her arms, that was how gaara found her when he came back.

"You do know that i have legs and am capable of using them, right?" she raised one of her eyebrows at him.

He nodded his head, he crouched down and handed her the bottle of beer. " I know but i know that walking too much in heels hurts your feet. So you need to rest them." He said tilting his head to the side. The words 'cute' and 'panda' rang in her head. Sakura took the bottle and then reached out to squish his cheeks together, so his lips puckered like a fish to which she smirked and laughed. Gaara's eyes lit up at her laugh, he reached up and touched her forehead with his, he closed his eyes taking in her soft perfume.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" he said.

"Damn straight I am"

Gaara let out a chuckle and lightly ran his nose on her temple, before music was were loudly behind him. Tenten was blasting Pink's Blow me One Last Kiss.

"I'm thinking that maybe tenten has had alittle too much" said sakura looking behind gaara at tenten who was jumping on the couch singing to lyrics.

"_Blow me one last kiss  
>I wont miss all of the fighting<br>That we always did  
>Take it in<br>I mean what I say when I say "There is nothing left" _

Sakura took over the lyrics as she sang along. Gaara had opened his eyes to look at her, she glanced at him.

_"No more sick whiskey dick  
>No more battles from me<br>You'll be calling a trick  
>'Cause you no longer sleep<br>I'll dress nice, I'll look good  
>I'll go dancing along<br>I will laugh, I'll get drunk  
>I'll take somebody home"<em>

Both tenten and temari joyed higher if possible with kankuro shaking head. Gaara couldnt stop the grin that appeared on his face when she sang along, he placed a small kiss on her temple before standing up and sitting on the couch with her.

The song was just nearing the end when zabuza burst through the warehouse's doors and started to shout, "TURN THAT SHIT DOWN GODDAMN IT!"  
>with haku by him looking around until he spotted sakura with gaara, he quickly went towards them.<p>

"Sakura!" She turned to haku and stood up to hug the looks-to-much-like-a-girl- guy.

"Nice to see you again haku, how ya holding up?" she asked, as she sat back down again.

"I've been alright, handling zabuza isnt easy sometimes." Sakura nodded at him understanding, zabuza was pain in the ass sometimes. Haku then gave a nod towards gaara who gave a nod back.

"Gaara. "

"Haku."

Zabuza had gone and gotten himself a beer and then sat down on a couch and in his boming voice spoke,

"WE GOT A SITUATION PEOPLE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was already quiet before he even said anything. God.

"Whats up zabuza?" asked kankuro.

Zabuza's eye looked around at the people infront of him, "Word had reached my ears about something exciting" he grinned.

"And whats it about?" asked temari

Haku took over the conversation seeing as zabuza was taking his sweet time explaining things.

"It seems that we have a disagreement with a few people and they're staring to become a problem for us.

"So in other words..."trailed off tenten.

"A big fight is going up because they're done talking." finished zabuza with a grin like the jokers. Scary shit to look at no doubt.

"Well shit" said sakura, "so when is this going down, I havent had a good fight in years."

Gaara instantly looked worried, it showed in his eyes, at least to sakura it did. He didnt want her to take part in this but knew it was unavoidable. Haku was thinking along those same lines only he just didnt want a big fight to break out period, it had taken alot of beatings and taking over territory for people to understand they werent taking their stupid ass fighting. If they were to be challenged by a large group of people, then more rebels were going to join and soon a full out war could be started. It was something they all wanted to avoid but zabuza obivously didnt give two fucks, hell he had been nearly jumping from joy at the news.

Gaara had battled many people in sakura's place, why? Well for one he didnt like it when he had seen her, all those years ago, dripping blood from her fist, a cut on her cheek, and a busted lip. He was not willing to let sakura get hurt in anyway and this was the last thing he needed at the moment, it was bad enough that she had taken some sort of interest in those little rockstars; he'd have to keep a very close eye on them, but now he was going to have to deal with a bunch of idiots thinking and trying to fight sakura, obviously though he was not going to let that happened. Any idiot who thought he was getting near sakura would to rethink that thought in the emergency room, if he made that far that is.

Temari and kankuro were always up for a good fight, so they didnt mind much. It was a chance to see if they still got the moves to beat down people without having to get in too much trouble for it. Temari had a thing for using fans in her fights, on the tips of the fan were sharp blades, and with her speed it was deadly to fight her for she moved like the wind. She carried two fans with her and at least three small knifes in her person. Kankuro used senbons, small needle like things that he jammed into your skin and were hell to take off, it hurt like a bitch and if he was feeling kind, he wouldnt stick them so far into you, but that was rarely done.

Sakura and tenten were on the same page, as always. They liked a good fight and went all out when they felt liked it and the result of going all out was disastrous. Things were always broken, shattered, ripped, tipped over, and very much bloody. Dangerous women indeed.

It was good exercise, a nice way to get rid of negative energy, and of course the perfect way to have fun, SakuTen style.

Needless to say both women were looking forward to this fight.

And poor gaara was the one to go and stop them if _they_ got outta hand. Easier said then done, sadly.

The conversation went on and on about who the people that were picking the fight were, to how many they were going against, to the plan they were going to do to lure out the spys, and so on. But what catched sakura's attention was the mention of where the fight would take place.

"We'll settle this at Ankoku plaza. We'll warn the others if the need arises." said haku.

Sakura then remembered just where ankoku plaza was located, and then another memory came to her, wasnt Akai Bara hotel around there? Yes it was, and that was were sasuke and his little group were staying. Well wouldnt that be dangerous for them? Well she'll have to let sasuke know that it would be wise to move somewhere farther to avoid being in the cross fire. She took a swing of her beer and passed the bottle to gaara, while changing her position on the couch. She layed on it with her head on gaara's lap, she semi listened to what haku was saying, gaara running a hand through her hair.

...

It was around 5 in the morning when sasuke crawled back to the hotel, wasted as fuck and drunk. He had no idea how he managed his way back. A true fucking miracle.  
>He had banged the girl that he had been dancing with to remove sakura from his mind and it had worked...for a bit before the she came back to his mind and so he drank somemore and danced somemore and then saw sai coming out of the restroom his shirt all messed up and a few marks on his neck with two chicks on each arm. He had shook his head at his cousin but approved anyway, the man had skills for sure.<p>

He made his way to the elevator and was about to press on his floor when a person crashed and fell on the floor infront of the doors. Sasuke blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly and it seemed he was, for it was neji's face that was slammed on the floor, his body not moving an inch. So sasuke bended down and poke him.

Poke. No response

...

Poke. No response

...

Poke. Twitch.

Finally some sign of life.

"Hey hyuuga...wake uuup"

"mmmhmhmm"

"the fuck was that, get your ass up so i can leave"

Neji crawled inside the elevator and layed on the floor looking tired and sleepy, his hair was all over because his hair tie was nowhere to be seen.

The trip up the floors was a quiet one, neither one wanting to disturb the peace and quiet. Sasuke slightly wondering where the others were.

When they had finally reached their floor, sasuke had helped neji off the floor and was helping him stand only because neji had done the same years ago to him, but of course they werent along for kakashi was waiting for them. Kakashi didnt say anything just looked at them before nodding towards their rooms, both were confused but didnt say anything other than to continue on their way. An hour later naruto and kiba went back to the hotel, not even noticing kakashi and went to their rooms, and it wasnt about until half an hour later did shikamaru and sai appear looking fucked up. Kakashi once again didnt say anything merely looked on, not a single word leaving his mouth, and in the back of his head shikamaru knew it wasnt a good thing.

So it came as no surprise that when all the guys woke up the next morning kakashi was sitting on a chair drinking coffee, looking like he wasnt about to bust a vein.

"Morning, hope you all had a nice time last night." he said.

The guys didnt move from where they were standing, they were all very confused as to why he wasnt yelling at them. After a few minutes of silence they sat down on the couches and it wasnt until then that kakashi spoke again.

"So because it seems that you guys arent going to listen to anything that I say, i've decided to let someone else deal you guys and dont say I didnt try to warn you, " he paused for a minute and chills went up their spins hopefully it wasnt who they were thinking of.

"Well who'd you call then?" asked Sai.

"Itachi, who else." answered kakashi.

The men all froze in their seats more so Sai and sasuke at the thought of their relative coming over, and then another bomb was dropped on them.

"He took the early flight so he should be here in about an hour or so."

Naruto and kiba felt their blood freeze. The goddamn devil himself was coming in just an hour, the last time kakashi had called him over, it was like living in the military, they were the fresh meat and he was the commander, no one challenged what he said, except for sasuke but he was insane so he didnt really count. God only knows what kakshi said to him and now they were going to face hell again. Sasuke on the other hand felt like he was going to jail or something, itachi like kakashi knew his thirst for freedom but he was worse than kakashi when it came to his safety. He was more overprotective and insane. If he had to put up walls and fricking body guards just to keep sasuke safe, he would do it in a blink of an eye. Sasuke felt like his chance to breathe and roam free was being ripped away like nothing, and by god he felt like screaming that it wasnt fair, he felt like a little kid needing a babysitter. Everything was going to hell, all his the plans he had in his head were being burned to the ground without mercy. The parties he had wanted to go with sakura, the block parties he had hoped to go to, that crazy club he had talked to sakura about, there was no doubt in his mind that Itachi would chain him to the wall to keep him from going.

Itachi was a freak and even though he was his brother, he was a serious pain the ass and a fricking pest when he wanted to be. So now that he was coming, he wouldnt be able to sneak out anymore because that son-ofa-bitch had eyes and ears like damn hawk.

"This is bullshit. We go out for _one_ night and you go and call him. Fuck this." sasuke stood up and went to his room slamming the door shut.

Kakashi didnt look affected by his behavior at all and the guys looked pissed as well, but sadly nothing could be done at this point. Neji who was nursing a real bad hangover went and called room service and a shit load of coffee and painkillers, he really didnt mind itachi much, the guy was only looking out for their well beings so he couldnt really hate him for that. It must be guilt that fueled itachi for him to do the things he did, having had his younger brother leave the house because his father always pushed him too far in comparing them, Neji knews the whole story and thought that if itachi wanted a better connection with sasuke caging him was not helping at all, infact it was doing the opposite. Sasuke was like a bird that wanted to fly high into the sky without people saying shit, but unfortunately because they were famous and shit they had to be limited and monitored, which in sasuke's words was babysitting.

The others went back to their rooms not wanting to get a bigger headache, they had just nodded at kakashi's words and left.

Kakashi had called itachi as soon as he heard the silence last night, he'd knew that he had sneaked out and wouldnt be back until later in the night. So he had called itachi up and explained the situation to him and of course itachi said he'd get the first flight that traveled over there. Besides he needed someone to look after them while was going to visit anko who hadnt shown up again nor had she called and he was getting worried about her, he didnt really want to think of the negatives but in a place like this there was really no other way to think. He just hoped she was okay.

Sasuke was pacing up and down his room a furious look on his face, his hands in fist. He needed a way out of this and fast his brother would be here in an hour, and by that time he needed to be gone. He knew that leaving would cause everyone to panic but what was the point in life if you never took a chance and do something crazy?

He glanced over at the clock on his night table reading 10:02am.

...

Sakura had been sleeping very peacefully when her phone rang.

_You better Run, Run, Run,Run,  
>Cause theres going to be some hell to pay<br>You better Run, Run, Run, Run  
>And thats the only thing I'm gonna say, Hey!<em>

She grumbled, she had her head under her pillow and was blindly searching for her phone that wouldnt stop ringing. _Stupid shit where are you! _

_Run, Devil, Run, Run  
>Devil, Run, Run<br>Run, Devil, Devil, Run Run _

_Run, Devil, Run, Run  
>Devil, Run, Run<br>Run, Devil, Devil, Run Run _

She was pissed, where the fuck was that stupid shit at! She sat up and turned over all the pillows because that shit was loud and it was hurting her head.  
>Finally she found it and damn the person on the otherside. She flipped it open and saw it was kankuro.<p>

"Why the fuck is it you that always calls me that this fucking hour? " she growled into the phone.

"Easy there tiger, i got news concerning your little rockstar" he was smirking on the other line, she just knew it.

"Couldnt this have waited until tonight, when Im in the mood to hear you"

"No sadly. "

"Well out with it already."

"As you know we have people everywhere so check this out, a man by the name Itachi Uchiha is coming to visit "

"and this is important because?" she leaned on the headboard of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"It seems that he'll be looking after them because that kakashi fellow has other things to do, and i hear that the uchiha is very protective of them."

"So in other words this itachi guy is taking over for kakashi, and how the hell do you know of kakashi, you've never met" she asked.

"i've got people in that hotel saks, I'm no fool." he said proudly.

"Alright then, but is this itachi so important that you called me?"

"...I found out through some research that he tends to jail them all in and does let them out of their hotels unless hes with them, from what I saw at Moonlight lastnight, your little rockstar doesnt take well to being ordered around much less caged in."

Sakura didnt say anything for a moment, "You know its fucking creepy how you get all of this info, makes me wanna have more eyes and ears everywhere. " she joked.

"I know right, creeps temari out too. So what are you planning to do about this?"

"what'da mean?" she raised her eyebrow.

She heard his sigh over the phone, " If your little rockstar get s caged in, he cant come out and play right? so that leaves you all alone with your toy"

"Kankuro, I thought you were against the idea of my toying with him. what changed?"

"nothing as changed but i would to see the drama unfold, its too eary for the curtain to come down. "

"I thought you hated drama, "

"I hate being _in _drama, watching it is very different, its like watching a Tv. show waiting for the next episode. So are you going to get him out?"

"Even _if _I do get him out where would he stay, he cant go back to the hotel. That would be throwing my efforts to the trash. "

"I've got an idea as to where he could stay, now heres his number, text him up."

Sakura was smirking, shaking her head. That kankuro was really something, saying one thing and doing something else.

Sasuke's nerves were on high alert, his mind coming with different ideas all for them to crash and burn in the end. Jesus help him. Just when he was about to give up and stop his pacing, his phone rang signalling a text message. He took his phone out his back pocket, he read the caller ID but it said unknown, either way he opened the text message and damn was he shocked.

_So I heard that Itachi was coming to town.  
>Must suck for you.<br>Wish I could help. _

It read and he was confused but pissed at the sametime.

_Who the hell is this? _

Ting.

_Makes me sad that you can't recognize my  
>sarcasm.<br>And I was thinking that we had a connection of sorts. _

He was slightly shocked but his heart was pounding.

_Sakura? _

He really coudnt think at the moment. Was it really her?

_No its your fucking fairy godmother.  
>who else would it be. <em>

Sasuke was breathless, he was texting the girl he kept fantasizing about, holy shit. He quickly texted back.

_HELP ME.  
>im going to be stuck here for fucking ever without<br>a drop of anything but water and juice. _

Sakura read his message laughing.

_I guess i could help you out but..._

She had trailed off and sasuke couldnt believe she was really doing this.

_but what women? speak. _

Ting.

_But you would have to sneak away from the hotel right now,  
>as in right now, <em>_**right now**__, A friend of mine is willing to help out as  
>well but its for limited time so if you want out i suggest you get moving. <em>

Sasuke stare at his phone not blinking, he was about to text back when another one came in.

_I'll pick you up in 10 mintues. _

He was just standing in the middle of his room like an idiot looking at his phone, when it rang again snapping him out of his daze.

_Get moving. You have 5 mintues to get down  
>lobby. <em>

As soon as he read 5 he was grabbing his jacket barely managing to put it on and was out his door, the trick was to get passed kakashi without getting noticed, then he noticed the clock on the wall, it read 10: 40. Itachi was going to be here soon and if he didnt get passed kakashi soon sakura would leave and there was just not enough fucking time!  
>He had to take a chance though, so he quickly walked passed kakashi who snapped his head at sasuke.<p>

"Where are you going?" he asked, setting down the book he was reading.

"Out. Might as well enjoy the few minutes of freedom before itachi gets here and fucking chains me the chair." he said quickly.

Kakashi on the other hand was bend on making his life complicated. "Then i'll go with with. " he was about to stand when sasuke spoke.

"No. I'll be back soon anyways itachi will be here soon so i wont take long." Kakashi was no fool but it made sense to him at the moment so he let him go not knowing he would regret it later.

"Alright then go ahead. " sasuke nodded and ran out the door into the elevator, leaving kakashi blinking at his rush.

In the elevator sasuke took a deep deep breath and let it out. He had managed to get by kakashi and was now going to meet sakura again, thank the greek gods.

Outside the hotel was sakura leaning one of the pillars holding up the building, a car waiting for them at the corner. She'd have to ask kankuro how he had gotten sasuke's phone number later. Though she hadnt gotten much sleep since she went to bed at 7 in the morning and then having that shit head of kankuro waking her up at 10, she only had three hours of sleep. Thankfully before going to the hotel she had stopped by a cafe and ordered three cups of coffee, she had drank one on the way and was now on her second one, and the third one was for sasuke. She was feeling surprisingly good for having such little sleep.

Dressed in black short shorts, yellow ankle boots, and a white short sleeve off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, with only pale pale pink lipstick, she stood out from the people going in and out of the building, but looking sexy nevertheless. She took a sip from her coffee when she spotted sasuke coming out of the hotel looking around until he saw her.

He stood still for a few seconds taking her in before sprinting her way. He was dressed in black chained jeans, a dark blue shirt and his jacket. But what caught her attention were his piercings. He had on his black studs on each ear and a Helix piercing on top of his right ear.

"well well you took your bloody time getting here, didnt i say 5 minutes" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"yea sorry i got holded up by kakashi." His eye went to her lips as she licked them.

Nodding her head that she understood. "Fine. Lets get moving then" she turned around and led the way towards the car.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his eyes went down her body and god did her legs look good.

"I have a car waiting for us, then we'll go to kankuro"

"Why are we going to him." He quickened his pace to walk beside her, she turned her head to him, "cause hes the one the will tell us where you'll be staying at"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what?" , she glanced at him before shaking her head, "Oh im sorry, where you planning on coming back here and be jailed in, Didnt think so"

Sasuke was very much thankful he had made a friend in sakura, he looked her face then her lips, well maybe something alittle more then a friend.

When they reached the corner, there was a black car waiting for them. Sakura had opened the door and slid in the back seat along with sasuke, she nodded at the driver and they took off.

But had sasuke looked back they would have seen Itachi getting out of a car and walking up to the hotel.

Sasuke turn in his seat towards sakura, "why is kankuro helping us or me?",

"because he finds it amusing, hes just wanting for the bomb to go off."

"what bomb?"

Sakura turn to look at him, " What other bomb sasuke? Gaara. Hes the bomb. Should he find out its going to take alot to calm him down. "

"It sounds like gaara controls everything. "

"he...does control a few things like all of us here. He just get more violent when it comes to me. Or rather things that include me. "

"So what he is like your lap dog or something?" she scoffed, " If people see them that way its because he wants them to. Gaara's no one lap dog. He just doesnt like...sharing i guess you could say. We've known each other for a long time and hes always been very picky about who comes near me. "

Sasuke took in the new information, and he didnt like it at all. This guy sounded like he wanted sakura for himself and making sure people didnt get in his way.

"Dont you say anything to him, cause thats got to be fucking annoying. "

"No i'm use to him dealing with things and if gaara deems that the person is not worth my time then they're not worth my time. Simple as that. Hes never been wrong so i trust his judgement."

He was right sakura didnt see what gaara was doing, and she was just letting him do as he pleased. She was giving him the green light and he was taking advantage of it. But even if wanted to say something it wouldn't be wise, she trusted the guy and talking bad about him wouldnt put sasuke in her good book. So he kept quiet.

The car had stopped infront at an apartment building and they could see kankuro standing infront of it, a grin on his face. They got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Hey rockstar hope you like your new place" kankuro pointed is thump to the building. Sasuke just nodded.

"I had forgotten this place was empty" said sakura, opening the door to the building and walking inside with both of the behind her.

"Ah. Its been empty for awhile, i thought we could put it to use for him. Everything is running just fine so no worries there."

Sakura walked into the living room seeing it had furniture and was clean, then walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge seeing it had food inside,

"i stocked up on food for him too." sakura called out from the kitchen, a grin in her face, "DIDNT THINK YOU GROW A HEART!" To which she heard back, " I FOUND IT IN THE BASEMENT SO IT MAY NOT BE WORKING RIGHT!" she laughed and went back to living room seeing sasuke sitting on a couch, a smirk on kankuro and sasuke faces.

"Now if you'll excuse me i have to get back to a few things."

"You mean stalking right?" said sakura with her arms crossed.

"No sweetheart i just left fine piece of ass on my bed and i'd like to ger back to her. "

Both sakura and sasuke smirked at him and nodded for him to take his leave, and now left alone in the whole building.

( _**Dirty scene starts here! hahaha ) :] **_

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him, bending down to place a kiss on her neck, he pulled her tighter against him so they were chest to chest. His hand went up to her hair and removed the hair tie, he ran his hand through the her hair before gripping it and tilting her head upward and planting a kiss on her pink pale lips.

"hopefully we wont get disturbed this time" he said against her lips.

Sakura kissed back and pulled on his bottom lip before saying anything, "We shouldnt everyone i know is sleeping and wont wake up until later, _later on_" she whispered the last part making sasuke bite back a groan.

They made their way to the couch, sakura had pushed sasuke so that she was ontop and placed kisses on his neck, while he ran his hands up and down her back. She went back up and sasuke slipped inside her mouth dancing with her tongue, her hands went under his shirt and was racking her nails down his nice abs. Sasuke bit down on her lip making her moan softy, he sat up and made sakura straddle him, his hands went down to to squeeze her nice plum bottom, she inturn rocked her hips forwards. His hands went back up and slid under her shirt feeling her smooth skin, he really wanted to bite something so he did, he had went to her neck and bite her, she had moaned and gripped his hair tight, then rocked her hip again making him groan. She was starting to slightly breathless and so was he. Then she decided that there were too many clothes on and the needed to go _now._ Sakura pulled his shirt off him and traced his abs with her fingers, it felt so good to him that he leaned back on the couch and let take her fill. He had washboard abs and damn were they sexy. She leaned down to lick them and sasuke threw his head back further. She traced them slowly and sucked and then bit all making sasuke his mind, the only words going on his mind were _'shes licking me'_.

She licked her way up to his neck and then traced his lips and gave him a big wet kiss. Sasuke was panting lightly, he reached down her legs and rubbed her inner thigh, making her moan and smirk lazily. He then grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it up leaving her in her bra, he licked his lips and went down to taste her, sakura leaned back to give him more room, his hands down her back leaving red marks behind. Soon the heat began to raise higher and higher. Sakura had taken off her shoes and had her shorts unbutton but werent gone just yet, she went back up to kiss him while her hands worked on the button of his jeans. She rubbed him against his jeans and he bite his lips while raising his hips, he had grown hard and was needing flesh against flesh contact.

She rubbed harder against him and he couldnt help but groan, she sucked on his neck and slipped a finger into his jeans slightly rubbing his tip. He raised his hips higher asking for more. She finally undid the buttons and pulled his little now much bigger friend. Sasuke eyes had that red spark in them and by god did he look sexy, his hair was in his eyes, his mouth was slightly opened, breathing heavy just for her.

"Sa-ku-ra~ "he purred.

She glanced at him nothing was shown on her face, just her eyes with heavy desire. She kissed him hard, he gripped her hair harder his blood boiling and liquid fire running threw his veins, wanting more and more. Their tongues danced and went they pulled apart a thin line connected their lips, sasuke tugged on her shorts until they were down above her knees, he helped her get them off and they landed somewhere on the floor. She was left in her undergarments, so she also tugged on his jeans and he quickly kicked them off. As soon as they were completely off him they went back at each other like animals. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around her and she was towering over him on her knees, she had her head downward to kiss him and the scene was like that of a porno movie.

They were about to take it to the final level when a phone rang.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it! <strong>REVIEW IF YA WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT will they answer the phone or ignore it? ffufufu.<br>Review for Itachi ... Review for Sasuke and his awesome abs. REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE SEXY SCENE :)  
>I'll be putting up another story called <strong>_Artistic Love _with sakura and sasuke, so  
>If you all would so kind as to give it read and review if ya liked it would be really awesome,<br>It'll be up either later on today or tomorrow! :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Finally

You Guys are just too fricking awesome! Seriously! Thank you all those that reviewed and added the story to their alert and favorite.  
>Now I would like to say that i sent a message back to all those that a reviewed saying thank you for your words and thoughts on the story so<br>please dont be shocked or anything, i feel like it would take alot of space if i answer stuff like that in the beginning of the chapter. I dont like it.

So if you any question or would like to see a specific couple do let it in the review and if you have ideas as to how they should meet, that would be Lovely!  
>Im working on another story and so I can't really make up ideas for characters that are not the main interest of the story.<br>SOOOOO There were two people that i couldnt message back so i'll answer to them Now,

**To SakusGhettoInner**; Yes i am a tease! :) Im glad you like the story!  
><strong>To the person that signed in as Guest<strong>; I didnt think that sakura was looking like a Mary Sue until you brought it up, So since i would like to avoid that,  
>Can you please tell me how you think I can change that so it doesnt give off that vibe? Please and thank you.<p>

_If anyone else is feeling like any of the characters are giving of that Mary Sue vibe, please do tell and say how you think I can change that. I would be very thankful._

ALSO HUGE SHOUT OUT TO **INFINITYXISXME, **awesome person! Ya can thank her for the NejiTen scene. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_He was going to really murder someone._

The phone was ringing and it was his that was ringing this time.

Sakura looked behind her to the floor where their clothes were carelessly thrown. She was breathing heavy, flushed, a really cute rosey blush across her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, straddling him, she looked so hot. She turned back to him bumping her forehead with his, "You should get that" she said but her voice told him that he should just forget who ever was calling him and get back to business. Sasuke shook his head and pressed her to him, speaking against her lips, "Fuck'em I'm busy" he said. He switched positions with her on the bottom and him on top, he trailed kisses across her collar bone. His hands running down her stomach, she arched to his touch and the infernal phone kept ringing.

**RING RING RING RING RING. **

Their kisses were rough and hard, both of them more then ready to enter the final stage, and sasuke thought that the couch they were on was too fucking small.

"Bedroom now " he growled.

Sakura took a moment to look at his eyes and in them she different emotions flash pass them but the ones that she could see clearly were lust, excitement, and a spark of something else.  
>She thought about what she was doing, of what this could mean, but nothing came to mind other than taking a chance. To do something crazy again like she used to do before, acting carelessly without worrying about the result, to feel that excitement in her veins again. It was her drug and this man on her was her way to that, to that delicious rush.<br>She nodded and pointed to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

He wrapped her legs around his hip and stood up. He was going to carry her all the way. Just as he stood up his phone rang again.

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING RINGRINGRING.**

It was as if satan was going to come after him and someone was trying to warn him. Sakura rolled her eyes and unwrapped her legs from him and quickly bend down to grab his phone, she raised an eyebrow when she looked at the screen. She pushed him back to sit on the couch and when back to straddling him handling over the phone.  
>She rubbed her nose lightly on the side of this neck, "Just tell to go away" she said husky.<p>

Sasuke growled wrapping an arm around her and with the other he took the phone and answered it.

"** . . .**** ?" **he growled into the phone, and sakura giggled because she was sure that the other person on the phone possible pissed themself.

He rubbed his fingers up and down her spin and she in turn licked his neck slowly, making his anger go down.

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" yelled naruto when he managed to get color back to his face, sasuke was one scary fucker sometimes.

"Itachi is here and your ass is nowhere to be found, Do you know what hell im going through because of you?!"

"**dobe. i dont give two fucks" **

"you ASS! Itachi is blowing up a goddamn storm, He. will. murder. us. ALL!, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Sasuke relaxed back onto the couch, his eyes tightly closed. Sakura thought it would be funny to place kisses near his boxers and damn it if he didn't feel like he was heaven.

"im not going back naruto..." he sucked in deep when she kissed just below his belly button.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

"i dont plan on going back, not...(breaths deep)...now" sakura had sucked hard where she had kissed and he needed to end the conversation soon.

"Sasuke are you insane?! Ita_"

"You can tell him, im fine, better than fine really, i dont a damn what you tell him or kakashi for that matter. "

"Sasuke tell me something, where the hell are you?" naruto finally whispered.

Sasuke looked at sakura who had her head on his shoulder looking at him with darken green eyes and bruised redish lips.

"Im with temptation, and may satan have my soul if i leave now. " he ended the call and kissed her, throwing the phone back on the floor. He stood up and carried her to the bedroom.

...

Back at the hotel naruto was looking at his cell confused as shit.

What the fuck did he mean that? That asshole was going to pay when he got back. While he was out livin' La vida loca, they where stuck with itachi's wrath. Suffering and without booze to lessen the impact. Oh how he was going to burn his ass to the ground.

When it became clear that sasuke was taking way too long to come back, kakashi had stood and cursed saying he was an idiot for letting sasuke leave to his so called walk alone. It was then that they realised that sasuke had escape imprisonment and was out god knows where. Itachi had crushed the glass cup he was holding and pinned kakashi with a death glare.

Naruto was currently in his room and he could still hear their voices coming from the penthouse's living room. Shikamaru and Neji where sitting far away from kakashi and itachi, who the latter was giving sai hell.

"Why didnt you look after him?!" said itachi.

Sai had a deep scowl on his face, " Ikoto, I think his pretty big to have someone look after him, hes not a child anymore," itachi looked like he was about to bust a vein. (ikoto= cousin)

"Clearly you dont care for his well being sai, you know how he is" paced itachi

"And his going to be like this for his whole life, evading you and running of to god knows where because you people hound him too much, he needs his space."

Itachi sharply turned to sai, glare on his face. Itachi was never one to held on to grudges and such but he couldnt help the slight jealousy towards sai. He felt as if sasuke had chosen sai over him. He was a sensitive man when it came to his younger brother, damn little brother complex.

"i now he needs his space, but how can we trust him when he pulls stunts like these?!"

Sai shook his head and went to his room, sasuke was going to be in huge trouble with itachi when he came back. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting in a corner looking on, the tension was high around both their managers and they needed a drink, though asking kakashi at the moment anything was out of the question. So they walked out the living room and went to their room.

Neji was just bored now, he was laying on his bed with nothing to do. He hadnt gotten to see much of the place and the last time he went out it was to get wasted and he barely had any memories about that night. He unlike sasuke just wanted to go to a nice place to get a bite and have a beer, was that so much to ask? Apparently it was.

He could pull what sasuke did and sneak out but that was like mass suicide at the moment so no. He couldnt climb out the window, nor could he call room service cause kakashi was there.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, he'd come up with something soon enough, he thought.

...

Both sasuke and sakura had made a mess in the hallway, the paintings that were hanged on the walls were now cracked and on the floor, the small table that had been there was now on the floor and the little vase with the flowers was shattered and the flowers were stepped on. As you went in deeper you could hear sounds coming from a one of the room and a repeating thud that vibrated the hallway's walls.

The room was a fucking mess, like someone came in and raided the whole place. There was a broken mirror on the floor, paintings were also on the floor cracked, a chair was turned over. A glass cup was broken and the table was upside down. A panties was on oneside of the room, a boxer was by the bathroom, and a bra was hanging off a chair.

In the middle of the room was bed and on that bed was a girl being pressed up on the headboard with her legs around a man waist, he was rocking his hips forward at a slow speed making the girl throw her head back with a thud noise hitting the wall. Her lips open and a small yet lustful filled, "God" leaving her lips.

The man grabbed her and switched positions. He dragged them to the center of the bed and sat the girl ontop of him. They both let out a moan of pleasure and she moved ontop of him.  
>He grabbed her hair front he back and kept her close to him, peck her lips now and then. He gripped her hip with a hand and made her move faster, his grip on her tight enough to bruise. He released her hair and traced his fingers down her back and feeling the curve of her bottom before coming up and holding her hips with both hands. He stopped her movements with her letting out a disappointed whine, until he thrusted his hips forward holding her still not letting her move while he did all the work. She bend her head down and kissed his lips hungrily, her hands gripping his hair tight while he swallowed her moans. After a while he changed the pace again, twisting until she was under him. He had grabbed her by the knees and swung them over his shoulders with her moaning out his name. The headboard banging against the wall loudly.<p>

In the living room her cellphone rang but could not be heard by them. They were far into their business for something so trivial.

They were nearing on the edge when they changed positions again. They twisted on the large bed wrestling for the dominant position until she was ontop again. Her movement was fast, her hair bouncing as she moved, her nails dug into his shoulders the nearer she was to her bliss. His hands moved to help her move faster by her hips as he thrusted upward.  
>Their bliss was right there and it came hard and long and oh so heavenly. He surged his hips up the specific place in her making her cry out loudly, she had thrown her head back as euphoria took her hard, he had quickly leaned up to hold her tight as his bliss came over him taking a grip on him like nothing else, he also had no other chose than to loudly express his bliss.<p>

They stayed in the same place her with her legs around him, him on the bottom with one arm around her waist and one gripping her air. Both breathing heavy, he looked at her lips red from the all the kissing, he peck them softly over and over. A strange look in his eyes.

...

Neji couldnt come up with something to help him so he decided that while it wasnt the best idea he was going to pull a sasuke and just say he was going to walk, fuck staying here bored as hell.

He had dress in black pants with chain and small skulls hanging off them with a white shirt, a necklace that said in cursive Nightmare, and a zip up dark blue hoodie.  
>He went to check the living room and saw that kakashi was sitting on a chair looking at the ceiling, waiting for sasuke, poor sap didnt know that sasuke wasnt coming back. Neji knew that he wasnt coming back not until sasuke got bored and came back on his own.<p>

He walked up to him, "Kakashi im going out, i'll be back later" he said.

Kakashi snapped his eye open and glared, "What do you mean going out? You're not going anywhere" he said.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Look im just going to get something to eat and then come back"

Kakashi looked at him and was about to speak when neji cut him off, "Look i'll be back soon, im not sasuke so dont compare me to his ass" Kakashi took a deep sigh and nodded he knew that if neji said he was going to back he would, neji only lied when he thought it was important. Neji nodded once and walked out the door with a small smirk on his lips.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and was out of the hotels doors, the sun had already set and only small the rays of the sun lit the sky, there was a nice breeze. Freedom from the hotel suite was great. He walked down a street until he came to the section where all the restaurants were as well as a few clubs with music blasting out their doors.

He kept walking no restaurants or cafes catching his attention. He took a left and was just minding his business when a guy out of nowhere bumped his shoulder, neji took a step back from the impact and was about to apologize when the man quickly said sorry and took off, neji stood there shrugged and went his way when he saw another guy running towards him, he quickly got out of the way and the guy yelled thanks not even stopping. Neji narrowed his eyes, where the hell were they going in such a hurry?

He saw the direction they where going and he took a short cut so that he would be ahead of them.

...

She was just looking for some fun, booze, and a smoke. .it.  
>But no these asshole were looking for a beating, a real fucking beating.<p>

"I fucking told you to leave. What part of that didnt you understand, dumbass!"

There were about three guys behind her that kept following her, she thought that they would have gotten the hint to piss off but no, it seems that they didnt.

"But sweety we just wanna have a drink with ya? is that so bad?" one of them said.

Tenten was not a very patient person and got angered very quickly and these fuckers were walking on thin ice. Very thin.

"I'll tell you once more get fucking lost" The men were done playing games as well and quickly one of them ran up to her to try and grab. Tenten was so waiting for the chance to slam their head to the ground. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him making him cry out, she then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the wall beside her hard enough that he started to bleed alot. Another saw the chance that her back was turned and had grabbed her from behind and held her tight, but tenten turned around and brought her knee up to his crotch and kneed him _hard._ The man quickly fell on his knees and before he fell to the ground tenten punched him with her ring fist. All four fingers had sharp rings on them and that shit had to hard. There was only one guy left but then two more showed up behind him and she was back to same number of people when she started.

She had three guys following her managed to get rid of two of them only to have two more show up and make three again, Huh. It seemed like she was in for a decent fight, if they put up a challenge that is. She had a two customize japanese kunai's she had been dying to use. She was surged forward and was fighting with one of them when she saw that another one was going to come up from behind her when a man out of nowhere came and knocked him out along with the other man who had stood there, she finished had thrown the guy she was fighting with over her shoulder and dislocated his right arm before bashing his head on the dumpster where he fell to the ground.

Neji had followed the two guys and after much walking they came to what looked like the back of a liquor store, he had sticked to the shadows and saw that their was a man standing still looking at something infront of him, neji had looked ahead and saw that there were two body's laying on the ground one was bleeding from the head and another one was crouched on his side and was bleeding from his cheek. He looked up from the floor and saw a girl standing with a pissed of look, his eyes grow wide. Did she do this? He looked back at the men on the ground and then at her.

She ran towards the man in the front was started fighting, but when he saw that one of the two that was going to attack her, he didnt think he just acted. He had quickly knocked both of them with a single punch. Sasuke always said he had a killer arm.

Tenten stared at the man and neji thought she was going to thank him when she did the opposite.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled.

She was pissed, what?

Neji looked startled, he just helped her. Why was he getting yelled at?

"I was having fun, WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GET INVOLVED?!"

What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"HEY HEEEEY ASSHOLE IM TALKING TO YOU!"

Neji blinked not understanding, "what?" he said.

She twitched, oh this fucker was not funny at all, first he ruins her fun now he was standing there like an idiot, _ignoring her!_

"Im asking why you got into MY FIGHT!?"

"Y..you were going to get hit, I helped you out, why are you pissed?"

"I WAS HAVING FUN! "

Neji was lost, she was having fun fighting?

"You're crazy, I just helped you out getting hit and raped and you're yelling at me, whats wrong with you women?"

"Whats wrong with YOU!" she said, she walked out into the street with neji behind her. She looked familiar. Had he seen her before?

"What kind of person just jumps into a fight like that! " she kept on talking while neji took in her features and what he saw made him blush lightly.

She had twin buns on her head, she had baggy pants at that started out tight from the top and started to get baggy as it went down, so he could see her nice round bottom. She had a...shirt he guessed. It was white with fake rubys in the front and back spelling out _Boo._ It was tight on her and it stopped a few 2 inches away from her belly button. Showing her flat tummy and belly piercing. On one hand she had a finger less glove and on other had rings on her fingers. She had pink lips that were so soft looking, smooth skin, and her ears had three piercings each. She was so so...different, kinda like sakura...

The it hit him, she was with sakura the day he gotten into a fight at the Red Wine place.

That...oh. Now he understood she was the one the called, Kunai, her name was tenten if memory served right.

"you're Tenten, right?" he asked.

She turn to him and raised an eyebrow, he didnt know?

"Uh yea, who the hell are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Im Neji...Huuyga, do you remember me?"

Tenten was weirded out...he seem to know her but she couldnt remember him.

"Uh am i suppose to know you?" she questioned.

"We met...at Red Wine, you were with sakura and a red haired guy."

She thought back to the last time she had gone to red wine, and remembered. OH.

"oh yea. your that guy...neji. " she paused a moment, " well what are you doing here? "

"i was going to find a place to eat but then decided to follow those two" he pointed to the men behind him with his thump, "and found you beating the shit outta them"

"Huh. well where you headed then" she asked.

He looked around then back at her, " No fucking clue."

She smirked and jerked her head to the side, "follow me, i was going to get some booze when these idiots became a hassle. "

"But im hungry"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "whatever, we'll get some food too then. I know of a nice place to eat."

Neji walked alongside her trying hard not to look at her belly piercing, "By nice i hope you dont mean loud enough to blow my eardrums"

Tenten let out a sigh, "Fine then. We'll go somewhere else, damn picky prick," she took out her cell from her pocket speed dialing a number.

Neji's eye twitched, what was with this midget chick? God.

The phone rang and rang and rang but she never picked up, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WAS SHE?! GOD.

...

She was leaning on the headboard. He was in the center laying on his stomach. Not a word was said. Cellphones ringing.

* * *

><p>Can ya guess who tenten was calling? :D<br>**Review! if ya liked it, Review of ya liked the sexy scene, Review for Neji! or Tenten!  
>Review for MORE NEJITEN OR SAKUSASU!<br>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT **


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my god, you guys are like the BOMB! seriously! xD

Your reviews make me smile like an idiot!

Many of you guys liked the sexy scene -wink wink-  
>Made me laugh a lot.<p>

Let me give a quick shout out to ma peoplez ;

**InfinityXisXis  
>Sakulover<br>and  
>OperativeKND-Berry 14<strong>

**Stay awesome people! **

* * *

><p>It was a mad house, there was just no other word for it.<p>

The place looked like it a goddamn hurricane came through and blow shit to bits.

Kakashi had busted a vein and had turned over chairs, tables, and anything he got his hands on. It was a bloody nightmare and Itachi had a glare on his face that could have made the devil piss himself.

They were waiting for sasuke who hadnt shown up since he left, it was now midnight and they hadnt heard anything from him. They didnt know where he was or who he was with, hell they didnt even know if he was alive, given the place they were staying at. To top it off they hadnt heard from neji either, some one was going to be sent to the hospital no doubt.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" said a very much frustrated kakashi, who was pacing back and forth while Itachi sat on a chair in the corner.

Naruto was about to tear his hair out, he didnt know whether or not tell kakashi and itachi that he had spoken to sasuke but didnt know where he was. The more time that went by the more he got nervous, perhaps he should try calling sasuke again, for the 99 hundredth time that night.

The damn bastard wasnt picking up and he was sweating like a sinner in church. He felt like he was about to hurl because keeping something like this from Itachi was asking to be murdered, a slow and painful death.

So perhaps he should give it another try, right? Right.

He dialed sasuke's number for the 100th time that night.

..

They arrived at this place that had no name but it seemed quiet and nice enough to eat something without feeling like he was being pressured by the music.

Tenten had taken them to an open restaurant, meaning you dined outside with fresh air. She picked table and gestured to neji to do the same and very shortly after the did a waiter came to take their orders, having seen tenten and knowing who she was he quickly went over. There were at least two menus on each table so that when people were ready to order they only signaled for someone.

"Hello, what would like to order?" He bowed to them, note pad ready.

Tenten having been to the place many times before, didnt even bother with glancing at the menu, " I'll have a half grilled chicken with red beans, a small plate of shrimp, and a frozen margarita. " she said looking at her phone, looking like she wanted to murder it.

Neji however was still looking at the menu, tenten looked at him and shook her head but ordered him a drink, " He'll have a Martini " she gave a nod at the man and he turned to place the orders.

Neji on the other hand..." Are you insane? Im not planning on getting drunk. Kakashi will burn my ears off if i show up stumbling to the hotel."

Tenten had risen her eyebrows at him, " Didnt know he was such a old man. And you wont get drunk if you drink a single martini, relax. Enjoy the fresh air." she waved around her hand to show her meaning.

"Now hurry up and pick something to eat, i have places to go and people to see." Neji couldn't help but remember when Kiba and Naruto had said something similar to that. Though it was alittle different.

"You're insane woman. " tenten was going to say something back when the waiter came with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter who kept on glancing at tenten while she texted kankuro on her phone, but neji caught him looking and for some reason he felt pissed off.

The fuck was he looking at her for when he was the one ordering?

" Get me the steak with tomato sauce with a salad on the side. " barked neji at the man but it seemed that he wasnt getting the message so neji took it a step further.

He looked towards tenten, still on her phone, and spoke, " Babe get off the phone, I do remember telling you it was bad manners" Tenten snapped her head up to find the waiter still standing there but with a look on his face as if someone threw cold water at him and at neji, whose shoulders were now squared and his eyes piercing at the poor man. Her mind put the pieces together and huffed. Men.

"yea yea, whatever" she answered. The waiter let out a pitiful 'e..ex..cuse..me' and ran away. Tenten was shaking her head at neji while he had a smirk on his face.

"That wasnt needed. It happens all the time." Neji wasnt surprise at her statement. The people she hung around could catch your eye against your will.

"Why not tell to mind their business?"

She rolled her eyes, "Didnt help at all so i just let it be." Her phone beeped again telling her she received a text message. Neji leaned back on the chair taking in the look of the place thought there wasnt much to look at since they were eating outside but it was nice nevertheless, the decor they had hanging above them was pretty awesome. It looked like tree veins that glowed a light green, blue, and purple. There were more plants around them that glowed a soft and warm orange and a soft pink, giving the place a nice and comfortable feeling to it, where you could relax and have a nice meal.

Neji turned back to tenten, "It really is bad manners to be on the phone while you're at the table with someone."

Not looking up from her phone she answered, "This isn't a date so it doesn't matter." Neji just stared at her before sighing. Impossible woman. But then a thought passed his mind, could she know where sasuke was? She did have people around the whole place surely she could find him for them. Not wasting time he asked her.

"Have you seen sasuke?"

Looking up from her text with a brow raised, "who the hell is that?"

"He was also with us at Red Wine, he took over for anko when she was talking to sakura"

Her mind when back to that night again, remembering a guy whose hair was up like a chickens ass.

"You mean the guy with a chickens ass? Acting all cocky and shit?"

Neji bit down hard on his lip to keep from laughing, but nodded, "yea thats him, have you seen him around today, he left and his brother and our manager are pissed off he hasn't returned their calls."

"No i havent, im not around during the day. But why not let the guy be, its not like he has anywhere else to go, he'll be back soon enough"

Neji rubbed his temples, He hoped for the sake of the bands ears and life that sasuke returned soon so that this nightmare would be over.

Tenten looked back at her phone, it was strange that sakura hadnt texted or called her back by this time, had something happened to her? Did she need to message gaara for this?

...

Sakura was leaning on the headboard of the bed smoking a cig with the sheets covering her chest. Sasuke was on his stomach his face turned her way only he had his eyes close with another set of sheets covering him from the waist down.

They had finally gotten rid of the tension between them since they had met all those days ago and now where basking in the pleasure of their released frustrations.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just done. If anyone found out -namely gaara- there was going to be hell. She had just messed around with an outsider and said outsider was not wanted by zabuza. Sure zabuza didnt give two fucks about what they did or didnt do but it was disrespect to do something like this. And it was something sakura hated to mess around with. She had great respect for the man that had helped her out in her time of need and she had paid him back with this. True she was going to ask him to let her help the band out, but apart from teasing she didn't really think she'd go so far with him. Something twisted inside her but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Looking at sasuke she couldnt find it in her to feel regret at what she had done, what was done was done and it couldn't be undone so there was no point in getting worked up about it. The best she could hope for was that sasuke saw this as a one time thing and not as something that could be repeated.

She had heard her phone ringing when they had started and there was no doubt that while they were lost in their bliss the stupid shit kept ringing. People would have to be panicking right about now. She inhaled and blew out smoke, running a hand through her hair.

Sasuke couldn't get over how it felt to be with her. It was like he had committed the greatest sin of all and god did it feel _good._  
>Never in his life did he ever imagine feeling something like this. It was just unreal. He could still picture in his head how she looked, the way she arched, her pink lips, and that tongue of her's that coiled around his own, the way in how every thing went down had, it just <em>had<em> to be a crime. He was still feeling a little breathless from the intensity of it all, but inside of him he felt a change. Something had changed in him when he had looked into her eyes at the end. He felt different somehow. He couldnt explain how he felt but knew it wasnt liked before.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, messy hair and pinkish color lips, bruised from all the kissing they did, smoke coming out from them, her green eyes partially hid from view since her hair was in the way. He rose from his position and went over to her, moving her hair behind her shoulder so that it wasnt in her face anymore, she glanced at his hand as it briefly touched her naked shoulder, he leaned closer to her his hand slowly going up from her shoulder to cup her neck. He took her cig and turned it off on the wooden headboard, rubbing his nose on the side of her face before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Some thing inside him cracked. He almost heard it.

She let him do as he pleased still confused on how to go on with this, but she knew in the back of her head that this couldnt go any deeper than it already was. But the back of her head also told her that if she didn't want this to go deeper to stop now before she grew attached and to prevent things from spiraling out of control.

She made no move to touch him or hold him in anyway, all of this was on his side only. When he finally moved back, their foreheads touched again, the room was dark the only light coming from the hallway from the opened door. She leaned forward moving sasuke off of her and swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she sat on the edge and saw that her undergarments were thrown around the room. What pain in the ass.

She walked to put them back on leaving sasuke on the bed alone. He saw her getting her things back and felt something shift in him again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She had her panties on again and was putting her bra back on, "Dressing, and leaving. "

What? They had just...This wasnt making any sense. Why was she leaving?

"I dont understand, you're just going to leave, you're not going to stay?" he looked at her in disbelieve.

She turned to look at him in bed, messy hair with marks on his arms, the shadows giving him a more dark look and she could help but feel something pull her. But she didnt go. She shook her head at his question and walked out of the room. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the bed and jammed his boxers on, going after her.

In the living room she found her black short shorts and slipped them on, along with her off the shoulder shirt, she had finished putting her on when sasuke appeared.

"You're seriously telling me you're leaving? Why? " he fired question after question. She picked his jeans off the floor and threw them at him, he slipped the jeans on and looked at her for an explanation.

"Sasuke i cant stay here all day, I got things to do." she ran a hand through her hair again and picked up her phone. But wanting her attention on him, he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"But you're coming back?" when she didnt answer sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close until they were sitting on the couch with her straddling him again.

He pecked her and bit her lips in hopes of making her forget leaving and to just stay but she couldnt and with an effort she got off him, but of course he didnt let go of her arm.

"Theres nothing more important that needs you're attention, i can bet on that so just" he got up and rested his forehead on her neck, "stay here."

Sakura took a deep breath and took a step back.

"I cant sasuke, i havent answered anyone back and knowing them, im sure they're freaking out right now. You should call your people back too before they call the cops or something." she put on her yellow ankle boots and gave him a small smile.

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Dont look so pissed off, now you can go wherever you want and not worry about anything." she said. He just nodded.

" See you around" when she got to the door she was turned and pushed against it with sasuke holding her tight and into a bruising kiss. Rough and Powerful.

When he let go she had redish lips again and a blush on her cheeks, smirking softly at this he nudge his nose on her neck before backing away and letting her leave.

"You can bet that i'll see you soon." she scoffed and left the building and she left sasuke grabbed his phone and growled.

Now he had to deal with those idiots.

...

Sakura walked away from sasuke's new place, checking her cell she found 50 calls from tenten along with 20 text messages, 10 calls from temari and 5 texts, and 2 calls from kankuro.

When she read the last text from tenten though she felt her blood freeze for a moment, she had planned on calling gaara and telling him that she couldnt get a hold of sakura. Had she lost her mind? The minute gaara would hear that she wasnt answering anyone he would tear down every signal building and move everyone they knew to find her.

Sakura immediately returned tentens call.

"Oh my god you're alive!"

"Shut it bitch, what the hell were you thinking, are you insane enough to tell gaara that i was missing?"

"You werent answering your phone woman! Plus i havent told him anything so relax"

"Thank your lucky stars tenten because gaara would have hounded you with questions"

"so what the hell were you doing that you couldnt answer me?"

"I was having fun"

Tenten perked up at hearing this, "oh do i know him?"

A grin came to sakura's face, "Not really. Listen ten im heading home early today, not really in the party mood."

Tenten couldnt help but laugh, "Sounds like you had your fun. I'll let it pass this time. "

"Thanks kunai. Take care. "

"Yea you too. "

She ended the call and hailed a cab home.

...

When sasuke called back to naruto he expected naruto to answer, not Godzilla screaming in his ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" came kakashi's voice.

Sasuke winced at the noise that had hurt his ear.

"NARUTO TOLD US EVERY THING, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

That dope couldnt keep his mouth shut could he? Well they were going to find out anyways. He heard yelling and screaming and thanked god he wasnt there at the moment to witness the mess. Then his brother came to the phone.

"Sasuke." every thing went silent.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke, i come here expecting to be greeted by my brother and what did i find? You missing and no one knowing where you went. Is that how you greet me now dear brother? Am i that unimportant to you?"

Sasuke couldnt help but feel a little guilty when he put it like that.

"Brother, I...dont mean to worry you, trust me when i say that i am fine and well."

On the other line itachi couldnt help but feel lonely and sad, his own flesh and blood had runaway from him, he didnt need to say it for him to know.

"Then come back sasuke, Im sure you had your fun tonight, its time to rest and where better than with your friends and family."

Sasuke though didnt agree and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"No. Im not going back" There was a moment of silence until Itachi spoke again.

"what do you mean sasuke? Explain."

"Im not returning brother, I like where i am and i dont want to go back. "

"Sasuke. This isnt a joke, get a cab and come to the hotel."

Sasuke knew this wasnt going to end well. "Im not joking Itachi, im staying here. What i want is here and im not letting go of it."

"Sasuke whatever it is thats holding you there, it's not good and not worth it. "

"How could you know its worth my time or not! Its my life brother and im tired of people handing it to their benefit. "

"I dont need to know what it is to know it's not worth it, everything in this place isnt good for you."

"How little you know me itachi, our years apart have made a gap so big that even you cant read what i want anymore."

Itachi felt like something hard and bitter was dropped into his stomach, it was what he feared the day sasuke had left the house and now his fear had come true.

"The very thing i long for brother will always be taken away from me, and now i have been given a chance to take it back."

Itachi had lowered his voice, listening to his precious littler brother, "What is it sasuke that they have offered you? What could this place possible give you that we can't?"

There was only one word said to his question, "Freedom."

Itachi closed his eyes, his brother had too much of a free spirit and all this time had felt like a caged bird.

"Sasuke, is there any chance of you coming back, at least to see me?"

Sasuke thought about it, they could be tricking him and then making him stay at the hotel against his well.

"perhaps brother." Sasuke ended the call not wanting to hear anything else. Itachi stared at the phone in his hands,

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>I know it was short! but its better than nothing! Hope you guys liked it!<p>

**Liked it?  
>Comments?<br>Questions?  
>Ideas? <strong>

**Review! **


	18. Gaara's Return

Boo. Im sad.  
>Thought that the last chapter was going to get more reviews then what it did.<br>Guess not... :(  
>...<p>

_**Question:**_

**Would you guys like for the other band members to pair up?  
>Answer in the review!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara was confused.<br>There was just no other words to explain how he felt.

He was at a club, music was being played loud, drinks were being served, the whole shit bam. But he hadn't seen or heard of sakura and it displeased him. A lot. She hasn't called or texted him anything. Zero, nada. So the question remained, Where the fuck was she? The night was young and no sakura to liven it up. It was boring. Plain and Simple.

He had asked his people if they had seen her but no, no one had even gotten glimpses of her. So he thought that maybe she was drinking with tenten. With the that thought he texted tenten and was answered back immediately.

_yea spoke to her earlier  
>said she was hitting the hay early. <em>

She went home already? But it wasnt even 3am. Something must have happened. He texted her back.

_what happened? _

Ting.

_Said she was tired or something like that.  
>didn't give details, sorry.<em>

So she went home without even telling tenten what happened. Did she get into a fight and didn't want anyone to know? Fuck that sounded like something she would do.

Gaara quickly left his sit and was out the clubs door in seconds with everyone getting out of his way. Looking around at where he was he knew he was a least 40 minutes from sakura's home and fuck it if it wasnt far as fuck walking all they way over there. Deciding he was wasting time just standing, he called a cab and ordered him to pick him up fast. The driver was so scared of him that he arrived to gaara in 10 minutes flat. Giving the man the address he told him to fucking step on it and to fuck anyone in his way. Other wise he would be nursing more than a bloody nose.

He sat in the car and pulled out his phone and texted sakura not wanting to have a conversation with her when someone could hear.

_What happened? _ He became restless and grew nervous when she didn't text back. If she was hurt god help whoever the fucker was, because when he got his hands on him not even satan himself would be able to stop him. It took her , he counted the minutes, 7 minutes to answer him back.

_Nothing im fine, just tired. _What didn't make sense to him was why was she tried?

_Tenten said you went home,  
>why? Tell him if you're hurt sakura. <em> He ordered.

_I'm not hurt relax. _

For some reason or maybe it was him being paranoid, he didn't believe her. But would find out soon what was wrong with her when he saw her.

Sakura had gotten home thankfully her shitty parents weren't home so she didn't need to worry about that, she had went up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed taking her shoes off. Re-thinking what the hell she had done with sasuke, she knew she had to hide it as best as possible. But sure that was easy seeing as no one questioned where the hell she spent her time, the problem was that if some one saw her going in and out of the building people would start to question what was she doing there. Not to mention that ass of kankuro could open his mouth and say something he shouldnt, more so when he was drunk .

She had laid on her bed looking at the ceiling when she had gotten gaara text message. She had known that with her not looking for him, he was bound to start wondering if she was ok. Mostly when she changed plans of hanging out with him she would text him or something, it was just a habit they had of informing each other.

When she had sent the last message she expected him to answer so she raised an eyebrow when she didn't get a message back. Rolling her eyes at her phone she got up and went for a quick shower.

The cab had finally arrived at her neighborhood and he told to tell the guy to go in deeper since mostly no on went into other people's neighborhood without some kind of Ok.

Giving the man a 20 dollar bill he walked up to the front door and knocked twice. When he didn't get an answer nor hear anything from the inside he turned the knob to it was unlocked, looking around inside the house he didn't notice anything out-of-place and dashed up the stairs to her room.

Again he knocked on her bedroom door not wanting to barge into her room and find her getting undressed or something. But again he didn't get an answer so he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to find that she wasnt there. He was about to worry when he heard the shower running. Letting out a deep breath he sat on her bed and kicked of his shoes.

She had finished her shower, had put on some cotton white small shorts with a grey shirt that was so big it covered part of her shorts. Sakura brushed her hair without much problem and was drying the tips of her hair when she opened the door only to jump back and her lower back on the sink. Damn that hurt.

Gaara was there like the fucking grim reaper and had scared the lights outta her, she put her hand against her chest to calm her fast beating heart. Dear god couldn't he have called and said he was coming over?

Gaara had looked up as soon as he heard the door open and was slightly startled when she jumped.

"Fricking fuck Gaara! " she said trying to slow down her heart.

" Surprise" he said with a small wave.

"You fucker nearly gave me a heart attack. Whats wrong with you! " she walked out of the bathroom, towel in hand and threw it at his head.

" That is the purpose of a surprise, to shock the victim." he said removing the towel and throwing it at her desk.

" You have called and said you were coming over, ya know." she crossed her arms.

Gaara looked down as he spoke, "You would have left." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, sometimes she couldn't believe that he was the feared sand demon, and most likely wouldn't have believed anyone if she hadn't him fight with her own eyes.

"Run from what gaara? Didnt i say i was fine, Am fine. " he looked up and scanned her for any sign of bruising and fining none he felt a weight off his shoulders. He stood up and pulled her in for a tight hug, he felt better knowing she hadn't gotten into any trouble. But he was still unsure of why she said she was feeling tired and he didn't release her when he asked.

"why are you tired then?"

Sakura wasnt sure how to answer him, telling him the truth was out of the question, as soon as he knew he would make sure sasuke was in the hospital for a good time. Telling him that she felt like she disrespected Zabuza would rise questions about why she felt that way and the answer was the same. Every answer was the same, she felt guilty about she had done and the most she could say without spilling the beans was that she was thinking too much. Hence the cause of her feeling tired and with a minor headache. Like she said before it was just a one time thing, it was to get rid of it from their systems, nothing more. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist when she answered him,

"Its nothing. I've been thinking too much. " she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

He sensed something off about her but wasnt going to question it now not when she felt like this.

" Then stop thinking so much there's no need for it. Just tell what you want and I'll get it done." he said,

Sakura let a small smile grace her lips, " you sound like a hitman." Gaara couldn't help but chuckle, "More or less, yes I do."

They stayed that way for a few minutes before she pulled back, smirking at him, running a hand through his bloody red color locks.

" My sweet and dangerous gaara. What would i do without you, hmm? " Gaara could help make her feel better without the need of many words, it was one of the many things she liked about him. She didn't need to say anything for him to know if something happened. It was both a good and bad thing about him though, in this case anyway for she knew he wasnt going to let it go but he would...for now.

Gaara lowered his head so that she could reach his hair better while a smirk settled on mouth.

"You'd be bored and lonely" he said looking at her eyes.

"So very true." she answered honestly, she looked at his clothes and knew he hadn't been at his house, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Some club, don't know the name" she nodded not wanting to know more, he gently grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to bed covering her with ber sheets and black comforter, he sat at her desk and turned on her laptop as she rested with him watching over her. He knew he wasnt going to get much sleep.

_Two days later. _

Sasuke was going to lose his mind. Since his talk with his brother his phone had been ringing none stop with everyone calling his ass demanding to know what the fuck was going on. Itachi though hasn't spoken to him since that night they talked on the phone.

It had been two days since he talked to his brother since he had arrived at south Tokyo.  
>Two days since he had become drinking pals with kankuro.<br>Two days of feeling like shit for running from his brother.  
>Two days of his fucking phone ringing.<br>Two days of having dreams so fucking real they left him wanting more.  
>Two day of no fucking sakura.<p>

Not one text nor call or nothing. He had asked kankuro but even he didn't know where the hell she was.

He was going to blow and pacing back and forth his living room was not making things easier.

...

It had been two days since kakashi had nearly taken his ear off when he came back to the hotel and he could still feel it ringing.

Flashback.

_After eating and have some more drinks Neji and Tenten had gone to a small club. It wasnt overly packed and since he was with tenten they had gotten the second floor VIP ticket. They had a somewhat nice time even shared a few more drinks, a couple of smokes and before he knew it, it was almost passed 3am. Time had flown by and he hadn't noticed a signal thing. When he had voiced this tenten didn't even blink, merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "Night it still young whats the hurry?" Funny because she didn't have a crazy manager waiting for her to rid her ears off. _

_He had said that he needed to and get to the hotel fast, but was but off when she had told him that walking all the way back was a long way. _

_Seeing his face though, she had nodded at him and told him that she would get him a ride back as a thank you for his company. Neji thought she sounded like some kind of dealer paying for a woman company. what the fuck? _

_But he had no time to argue with her and gave her a quick nod. Leaving the small club they went to café and she made a call and in 10 minutes a cab was outside waiting for him. He couldn't do anything but blink. Damn did it pay to have the right connections. _

_They walked to the cab, neji turned to her and with an awkward shake of hands thanked her for showing him around, _

_"Thanks for...taking me to the restaurant." he had stretched out his hand. Tenten looked amused and let out a small huff but took his hand nevertheless. _

_"Thanks for the company Hyuga." she let go of his hand watching him get in the car and turned to the driver, " Make sure you get straight to the hotel, the Akai Bara. No stopping got it?" _

_The man nodded at her ordered, she handed the man some cash and nodded to neji once more before backing away from the car. _

_She had turned and walked away and into another club while neji was being driven back to the hotel like some kind of...he didn't even want to think about it. _

_The story changed as soon as he stepped into the suite where he was grabbed by his hoodie. Kiba had grabbed him as soon as he saw him. _

_"What the fuck are you doing!" demanded neji looking pissed. Kiba on the other hand ignored him. _

_"Look man kakashi is pissed enough as it is, just nod to whatever he tells you and walk away, ya hear! Its bad enough that sasuke disappeared! what the hell were you thinking!" then dragged him to the living room where kakashi and the others were, he wasnt letting anyone out of his sight. _

_"WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU NEJI!" yelled kakashi. Neji looked to see the other cowering in the background. _

_" I went to eat" his answer though seemed to piss him off more, "AND IT TOOK YOU UNTIL 3AM TO FINISH!" neji winced at the loudness of his voice, _

_" No i went for drinks afterwards." might as well be honest about it right. _

_" YOU! little_"_

_"I came back didn't I? Besides i had help getting around so i was in no danger, calm down" kakashi was going to say something when Itachi spoke. _

_" It doesn't matter if you came back, not only did you drink but you came back at an inappropriate hour neji, regardless of the fact that you may have had some one to help you find your way.  
>I have said this a thousand times to you boys, stay away from the alcohol." He paused for a moment before going on in his deadly voice that made you wish that the ground would just rip up and swallow you, "Now all of you to your rooms and i don't want to hear a thing, understood?" they had all nodded at his command and nearly ran to their rooms. Leaving kakashi and him alone. <em>

_That night though Neji had stayed up not being able to sleep. _

End of flashback.

Now he was stuck in his room unable to go anywhere, grounded like some damn little kid and it was all that fuckers sasuke fault, who the hell just runs away just because he was being restricted a little bit. The fucking cry baby. Ch.

...

Sasuke had listened to his last voice mail and surprisingly it was from shikamaru. Telling him to at least calm his brother down and ask him to release them as his prisoners, that they weren't even allowed down to the lobby because of kakashi's rules.

He took a deep breath and got up to change his clothes, kankuro had been a real help getting him clothes and shit he needed promising to tell him anything he heard from sakura.

Dressing in a black sleeveless shirt, fitting black pants that had chains on them, and black boots. Adding to his person his piercings and a skull ring on his right index finger, he jammed his phone in his back pocket along with his wallet, he left the apartment.

Walking down the street at 7pm was nice, women were giving him looks, all of them smirks on sexy faces and he couldn't help but smirk back. They giggled of course.

He was a walking black angel. All dressed in black and so owning the color. As if the color was made for him.

He finally got to the hotel but wasnt sure if he should go up. He rubbed his forehead and walked on into the building, he hadn't seen his brother in for some time, he owed him that much at least. Getting in the elevator his thoughts went back to sakura and why hadn't she come to see him. Getting to the penthouse he unlocked the door and went in, he couldn't hear any talking. Once he got to the living room he saw his brother on the couch reading a book. Kakashi though was nowhere to be seen nor the other guys.

Itachi felt like eyes were on him so when he looked up he was surprise to see sasuke standing there. He rose up slowly as if not to frighten the boy but couldn't help himself from quickly walking over and giving him a hug. Sasuke patted his back softly knowing his brother was a tad emotional when it came to him. Itachi pulled back and quickly turned his face from side to side and then his arms for any cuts or signs of bruising.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and let him continue with his scanning. When Itachi found none he let out a sigh of relief and sasuke broke the silence.

"Brother, its nice to see you again" he said quietly. Itachi nodded at his brother and gave a tiny smile.

" Nice to see you as well dear brother" itachi patted his cheek at seeing his brother not injured. He turned to sit back on the couch mentioning for sasuke to do the same.

Looking around again sasuke sat, "So tell me how have you been?" asked itachi.

sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, " Just fine, Itachi." His brother nodded, "and the touring?"

"Tiring but it went...well." he decided not to mention the trashed penthouse at the last hotel. Itachi though knew already having had kakashi tell him.

" so i heard. Kakashi said you guys were great in your performance." sasuke nodded.

"Yes everything as been going well," he shifted and Itachi ignored the chains on sasuke's pants.

"Then tell me dear brother, what with all of this" he gestured to his dark clothes, "Never in my life have I seen you wear so much black." sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have worn all black before, it's just you were never there" he whispered the last part. Itachi looked down at that, having always been busy he missed the dark times when sasuke was home with their father.

Itachi nodded not wanting to stay on that much longer, " then sasuke, you say its freedom you seek, you knew coming into this world freedom wasnt something that you could get easily."

"I know. But i cant take much more and this is my chance. Itachi" he said as he saw his brother stand and pace in front of him. Itachi rubbed his forehead trying to calm the headache he was getting. This wasnt going to be easy he knew, but sasuke was bend on this idea that this place could be something good for him, he saw it in his eyes. His brother was slowly falling for this place. This place where your life didn't mean much, where you had to literally fight to survive. It was insane.

"sasuke you...you should have seen by now the way they live, how they deal with things. Its not..."he trailed of and sasuke could feel his temper rise.

"Not what brother?! right? appropriate? correct? civilized? Bullshit!"

"watch your tone sasuke." said itachi narrowing his eyes.

"It just pisses you off when i have my way, right brother!" Itachi's eyes grew wide.

"Sasuke, listen to yourself! I only want the best fo_"

"Has it ever occurred to you that that's not what i want!" sasuke rose from the couch and walked behind it looking at his brother, "since i was little I've been pushed to be someone im not! and that i'll never be! that i all i've wanted was to be me and not some shadow."

Itachi shook his head, " Im aware sasuke, but that doesn't mean this is good for y_" sasuke cut him off, "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR ME! YOU NEVER HAVE!"

Itachi walked around to grab him by the shoulders, this wasnt going anywhere. He made his final decision.

"you ARE going back with me no arguments. You need a break and it's not going to be in this place, i don't know what kakashi was thinking bringing you here."

Sasuke backed away from him. He knew coming here was a bad idea. "you aren't taking me anywhere. I'm staying here with or with_out_ or consent." Itachi had enough though.

"WHY ARE YOU SO BEND ON STAYING HERE! THERES NOTHING HERE! ITS ALL TRASH!" he yelled and sasuke wasnt behind.

"SHES NOT TRASH ASSHOLE! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND SO WHY BOTHER!" he yelled, "and if you wanna leave no ones stopping you!" sasuke was trying to catch his breath while itachi was frozen.

Itachi shook his head at him, he was going to say something when his mind took in his words, Did he just say 'she'? As in a girl? Itachi looked at him, frowning in concentration. Surely he heard wrong.

"what do you mean by 'she' sasuke? Is this whats holding you?" sasuke eyes widen, shit where did that come from. His mouth just went off on its own. Goddamn it!

"answer me sasuke!" ordered Itachi. He walked closer to him to take a closer look at him, sasuke seeing his intentions backed away.

"get away itachi!" of course he didnt listen and as he searched his brothers face things clicked. It wasnt the place he was hell bend on it was the this girl, it wasnt anything he just said, it was just this one person.

"dear god sasuke, have you...did you..."he couldnt form the question and sasuke looked away from him.

"Do you love her, sasuke?" his head snapped to his older brother, love? Seeing as sasuke didn't answer he took a step back and a laugh left him. Sasuke looked confused, did he love her? He was sure he felt something for her but love? It was such a strong word to use.

"what are you talking about itachi?" he avoided the question.

"Dont try to hide it. I saw right through you, tell me is it because of her?"

Sasuke took a moment to think and lately as in as soon as he saw her. He hadn't been able to think much of anything else, hell he left his band to go off with her. As he explored more of his thoughts and made connections to them, he saw that it wasnt the places he wanted to visit, it was the places he wanted to go with her, to life the night life but with her.  
>To get drunk and go back to the apartment with her. Not be alone and cold in the big bed he had, he now understood his panic when she had gotten up and dressed. He sat down on the floor as he now saw with clear eyes, his chest no longer felt heavy, nor did his mind feel like it might pop. He looked up at his brother.<p>

"I...I think so. " he said no more and itachi blew out, this was different now. They were dealing with feelings now instead of a wild boy with crazy thoughts, thought it wasnt far off from how he was now.

"Have you spoken to her" he nodded.

"and?" he shrugged, "we know each other and have gone out. She was the one that helped me...find a place to stay." sasuke looked away. Itachi saw a change in him and wondered why that was.

"Sasuke."

"we...know each other well." he said not wanting to spell it out for him but itachi wasnt getting it. "ok and?" so he tried again looking at him and nodded once.

"_very well"_ oh. OH. Itachi's hand twitched so he smacked him on the head.

"ow!"

"tch unbelievable!" he shook his head.

Little did they know that everyone else had listened in from the hallway since the start.

...

They were at a café eating lunch something rarely done since they should be sleeping at this time but they were hungry.

"Remind me again why we chose this place?" she said looking around, he placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head on the hand,

"good coffee or so you said" she rolled her eyes, god these people were slow.

Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Gaara all had to go do some business for zabuza and so had to get up early for the job. They were going to get a good amount of money for it but damn were they sleepy.

"Neee gaaraaa!" he stared at her, "Hm?"

"i wanna sleep" she whined she laid her head on her arms on the small table they were sitting at waiting for their lunch to be served.

He gave a small smirk lightly playing with her hair.

"You're not the only one, but we'll go to sleep after we get back."

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it?<br>Gaara is back baby and he's not going to share sakura!  
>Comments?<br>fufufufu~  
>Do you think the other band members be paired up?<p>

Review darlings!

**:) **


End file.
